Un final diferente
by Li Uchiha
Summary: Cuando Hinata salvó a Uchiha Itachi nunca pensó que su vida iba a tomar un nuevo giro. [ItaHina] [ParejasCracks] [Leve OoC]
1. Capitulo 1

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto Masash** i.

 **Capítulo 1**

La respiración de Hinata se encontraba acelerada mientras saltaba de un árbol a otro. Habían pasado treinta minutos desde que se separó de su equipo y del equipo siete, Kakashi había dado la orden de dispersarse y buscar algún rastro de Sasuke, les había dado un límite de tres días para encontrarlo, sino lo encontraban en ese período de tiempo tenían que regresar de manera inmediata a Konoha.

Con su Byakugan notó que una tormenta se acercaba, decidió que lo mejor en ese momento era buscar refugio, estaba sola y si se enfermaba solo causaría más problemas.

"Como siempre" Pensó soltanto un pequeño suspiro.

No tardó mucho tiempo en localizar una cueva a cinco kilómetros, aumentó de velocidad, cuando llegó la exploró y parecía segura. No sentía la presencia de nadie, cuando estuvo dentro notó que se había quedado sin agua, salió de la cueva y caminó hacia el río que había visto al pasar. Se agachó para poder llenar su catimplora con agua, al elevar la vista un escalofrío la recorrió al toparse con lo que parecía un cuerpo humano envuelto en una manta flotando por el río, activó su Byakugan de inmediato y se fue hacia atrás cayendo sobre su trasero al percatarse de que en efecto, era un cuerpo humano y no solo eso, una pequeña llama de chakra aún se encontraba presente en el interior de este, si no actuaba rápido podía morir.

No necesitó sumergirse en el agua, pues el cuerpo se encontraba casi en la orilla, sacó su kunai para luego romper los hilos y la manta.

Casi cae desmayada cuando descubrió que Uchiha Itachi era la persona dentro de esa manta y que estaba sin ojos.

Un mar de confusión llegó a ella en ese momento, pensó que él estaba muerto, ella y sus compañeros lo habían escuchado del Akatsuki hace menos de una hora. Por su mente no pasó la idea de dejarlo morir, sino todo lo contrario, la idea de salvarlo era en lo único que le importaba pensar en ese momento.

Lo sacó del agua y con dificultad lo cargó hacia la cueva, sus manos temblaban mientras sacaba los ungüentos que siempre llevaba con ella, aunque no sabía si iban a funcionar, la herida era más interna que física.

Notó como sus canales de chakra estaban cerrados y la llama que se encontraba en su corazón era cada vez más diminuta. No había tomado cursos para ser medi-ninja porque su padre no la había dejado, pero en su tiempo libre leía sobre medicina y practicaba.

Puso sus manos sobre el pecho ajeno e inició a emitir chakra verde de sus manos, primero intentaría estabilizar su corazón.

El tiempo que transcurría no lo notaba, las gotas de sudor sobre su frente caían tanto como las de agua fuera de la cueva, sentía que su chakra se iba agotando poco a poco y apenas había podido controlar el corazón de Itachi, tenía que forzarse ella misma a producir más chakra y que tuviera más duración, no le importaba si su vista estaba iniciando a fallar.

Recordó la gran bolsa de pastillas que Sakura le había dado, todos desaparecieron cuando las ofreció así que amablemente ella las había tomado todas, con una mano las sacó de su bolsó y llevo una a su boca. Las náuseas la invadieron por completo, tuvo que tragar grueso y tomar agua para evitar vomitar, el efecto fue casi instantáneo, se sintió con mas energía, decidió comer otra antes de volver a poner su mano sobre el pecho de Itachi.

Cuando observó que la llama en su corazón había crecido de manera considerable y estaba estabilizado suspiró con alivió, sin embargó ese alivio no duró mucho al notar el estado del resto del cuerpo, había perdido demasiada sangre y la cotinuaba perdiendo.

Con su rostro al rojo vivo quitó la camisa del chico para así iniciar a curar sus heridas, cuando terminó supo que tenía un corte en la pierna, casi se desmaya al pensar que tenía que quitarle el pantalón. No lo haría, no se atrevía, lo más inteligente que encontró hacer fue cortar el pantalón con su kunai.

La lluvia ya había cesado cuando terminó de limpiar y sanar el cuerpo del Uchiha.

Por el color de la sangre y la lentitud de crear glóbulos blancos y rojos le hizo notar que estaba enfermo, necesitaba actuar rápido, las pastillas de Sakura no funcionaría, tomó sus kunai y salió en busca de una presa.

Nunca pensó que cazar iba a ser tan difícil, estaba exhausta, pero tenía que seguir curando a Itachi. Con asco y lágrimas en los ojos quitó la piel del ciervo. Cuando se aseguró de limpiar la sangre fue directo hacia el pelonegro que seguía inconsciente.

Inclinó hacia delante el cuerpo y con sus dedos manipuló los puntos de chakra de su garganta para hacerlo tragar la sangre.

Pasaron tres días desde que lo encontró y no daba señales de querer despertar, estaba agotada, solo había dormido una hora diario, sin emabrgo estaba satisfecha con su trabajo, había logrado que estuviera fuera de peligro, pero no se podía relajar ni un poco pues aún no sabía que enfermedad tenía y como curarla.

Después de asearse en el río sacó dos pergaminos y una pluma de su bolso. Escribió en uno de ellos que tardaría otros días más en regresar pues se había alejado más de lo previsto y una tormenta la tenía atrapada. El pergamino restante lo abrió y de inmediaro salió un ave, Sai los había hecho para comunicarse, ató lo que escribió a la patal del animal de tinta y dejó que se fuera.

Era el quinto día y Hinata se encontraba limpiando las heridas ya casi sanas del chico. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió que le tomaba la muñeca. Habia deseado que despertara pero nunca imaginó que haría cuando lo hiciera, su corazón latió con fuerza y los nervios se hicieron presente.

— Agua.

Itachi apenas pudo hablar, pues su garganta ardía de lo seca que estaba, no fue hasta que su garganta dejó de arder que se percató de la situación en la que se encontraba, estaba vivo. "¿Cómo?" Fue lo primero que vino a su mente, debió morir luego de la batalla con Sasuke. Intentó moverse pero el dolor en todas las extremidades de su cuerpo se lo impidió. No se molestó es intentar abrir los ojos, sabía que Sasuke los tomaría.

Pensó que tal vez esa era su condena por haber matado a todo su clan. Seguir vivo, ciego y con el dolor eterno.

— ¿Quién eres? — Preguntó Itachi luego de varios minutos de silencio.

— Hy-Hyūga Hinata. — Respondió ella con bastante nerviosismo.

— ¿Hyūga de Konoha? — Preguntó sin ninguna emoción en su voz, sin embargo sentía un poco de sorpresa, nunca esperó que fuera alguien de Konoha quien lo salvara y menos de ese clan.

—S-Si. — Su voz apenas era audible.

— ¿Por qué me salvó? Se supone que soy su enemigo. — Itachi hacía gran esfuerzo para poder hablar.

— Yo-Yo no sabía que era usted en el río des-después no pude de-dejarlo morir.

— ¿Está segura? ¿No fue porque quiere entregarme a la aldea para que hagan mi juicio?

— ¡No! — Respondió rápida y algo alterada. — Lo-lo siento, no fue por eso, yo, yo so-solo no pensé cuan-cuando lo estaba curando.

Itachi se quedó en silencio, si hubiera querido entregarlo ya lo hubiera hecho, pero le era difícil creer que lo hubiera salvado sin ningún motivo oculto. Había visto y vivido tantas cosas que le era imposible creer que aún hubieran personas que hicieran cosas así.

— ¿Alguien más sabe que estoy aquí?

— No, mi-mis compañeros y yo no-nos separamos ya deben estar en la-la aldea.

— ¿Por qué se separaron?

— En-en busca de Sasuke-kun, Akatsuki se-se lo llevó.

Itachi apretó los puños, debió imaginarlo, ellos lo reclutarían. Todo lo que había hecho fue en vano. Hubiera acabado con Akatsuki en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Estaba vivo, al menos esta vez intentaría hacer las cosas bien.

— Necesito que me haga un favor.

— ¿Cu-cuál?

— Regrese a Konoha, cuéntele todo a la Hokage y dígale que le pregunte a los consejeros acerca de la matanza del clan Uchiha. — No confiaba en ella, pero en ese momento no tenía otra opción.

— Lo-Lo siento, no puedo.

— ¿Por qué no?

— No-no puedo dejarlo solo, us-usted aún no se recupera.

— Eso no importa, necesito hablar con la Hokage con urgencia.

— Pe-pero.

— Mi salud no importa, es más importante lo que le dije.

— ¡Si-si es importante! No-no iré hasta que no se recupere.

— No le debe importar mi salud. Necesito hablar con la Hokage.

— De-debe preocuparse más por su salud. No-no me iré hasta que esté bien.

No necesitaba ojos para notar que la chica era tímida, también terca, era una combinación extraña.

— Bien.

No tenía las fuerzas y energías suficientes para seguir con la discusión.

Hinata suspiró con alivio y relajó su cuerpo, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

Itachi tardó tres días en poder moverse sin tanto dolor todas sus extremidades. Por fin pudo ir al baño solo, hasta el momento se había tenido que apoyar en Hinata para poder hacerlo, eso le hizo saber que era más baja que él y tenía fuerza.

Los tres días casi no los sintió, se despertaba, Hinata lo curaba, comía un poco y volvía a dormir, las veces que estuvo despierto hablaban poco, el tema principal era su salud. Le hizo saber que ya se sentía mejor, así ella podía regresar a Konoha y hacer lo que le pidió.

— Tie-tiene comida y agua para tres días, todas es-están al lado derecho, tra-tate de no moverse mucho, si tiene frío cúbrase con la ma-manta y la capa que le dejo.

Itachi no pudo responder pues ella ya había desaparecido. A pesar de que Hinata ya no estuviera en la cueva, el lugar seguía oliendo a lilas. El primer día lo pasó aburrido e inquieto, la compañía de la chica lo tranquilizaba y aunque no hablaran no eran silencios incómodos, eran agradables.

Dejó de pensar en eso, decidió usar ese tiempo para pensar en algún plan y no en estar preguntándose donde estaría Hinata. Esperaba que ella hiciera lo que le pidió.

Y que no se demorara mucho, estaba seguro que Akatsuki actuaría pronto.

 **Se que estuvo un poco aburrido pero necesitaba hacer esta introducción antes que todo.**

 **Es mi primer ItaHina, espero que les guste.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando Hinata llegó a Konoha el sol ya se estaba ocultando, siempre se detenía a saludar a los que cuidaban la entrada, sin embargo esta vez corrió en dirección a la torre de la Hokage, no necesitaba perder tiempo, pues no sabía si Itachi iba a lograr valerse por si mismo esos días.

Sus planes de llegar rápido se vieron frustrados al momento en que Kiba y Shino aparecieron frente a ella.

— ¿Por qué hueles a Itachi Uchiha?

La pregunta de Kiba hizo que sus piernas temblaran y todo el color se fuera de su rostro.

— No-No sé de que hablas Ki-Kiba-kun.

— Mis insectos también percibieron su aroma.

— Lo-lo siento, necesito ir con la Hokage, lu-luego les explico. — Sin darles tiempo de responder logró pasar entre ellos. Se regañó a si misma por no haber pensado en que eso podía pasar, tenía que buscar una excusa, pero lo haría luego, lo importante en ese momento era hablar con la Hokage.

Tocó la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade y la abrió cuando escuchó un "Adelante"

Se tranquilizó un poco al ver que en la habitación solo estaban ellas dos, cerró la puerta con cuidado y con el corazón latiendo rápidamente se dispuso a explicarle toda la situación a la Hokage.

Al finalizar de relatar lo sucedido cerró los ojos esperando un regaño por parte de la mayor, sin embargo eso no llegó, solo escuchó que soltó un suspiro que no supo indentificar.

— No habrá necesidad de preguntarle a los idiotas Homura y Koharu, me soltaron toda la verdad cuando escuchamos de la muerte de Uchiha Itachi por parte de Kakashi y el resto. Shizume me detuvo para que no los golpeara.

— Me-me disculpo por haber actuado po-por mi cuenta, en ese mo-momento solo pensaba en no dejarlo morir. Re-recibiré con buena volundad mi castigo.

— ¿Castigo? ¿De qué hablas? No te castigaré.

— ¿Eh? — Preguntó con confusión, ella ya se había preparado para el castigo por parte de la Hokage y por parte del consejo de su clan por haber ayudado a un enemigo de Konoha. — ¿No me castigará por haber ayudado a un traidor?

— Itachi Uchiha no fue ni es un traidor, siempre veló por la seguridad de la aldea, todos le debemos la paz que tenemos entre nosotros. — Hinata parpadeó confundida, sin embargo no hizo ningún comentario. — Al contrario de muchos siempre supe que esa amabilidad e inocencia tuya traería buenos frutos, has hecho un bien por Konoha y por el mismo Itachi, felicidades.

— Gra-gracias. — Respondió más por educación que por sentir el deseo por agradecer, se encontraba bastante confundida para eso.

— Bien, me dijiste que está enfermo, necesito que describas todo a la perfección para así buscar una cura.

— Entendido.

— Me llevarás con él, pero primero necesito pensar en un plan para poder salir de la aldea sin que nadie se entere, Danzo piensa que no lo sé, pero me mantiene vigilada, nadie debe saber que Itachi está vivo, ni su paradero.

— ¡Lo-lo siento! — Tsunade se sorprendió al ver la reverencia que hizo Hinata. — Al llegar Kiba-kun y Shino-kun detectaron su olor y me preguntaron sobre él, no les dije nada, pero quedé en darles una explicación.

— ¿Alguien más pudo haber sentido su aroma?

— No-No, ellos lo sintieron por-porque cuando buscábamos a Sa-Sasuke-kun el olor de Itachi es-estaba en el aire.

— Bien, me encargaré de tener a esos dos bajo control. Ahora lo importante es buscar la manera de llegar a él sin ser descubiertas.

Ambas estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos intentando idear algo.

— Te-tengo una idea. — Dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos.

Quince minutos después Kiba, Shino y Hinata se encontraban reunidos en la oficina de la Hokage.

— Nadie debe saber de esta misión ¿Entendido? — Los tres jóvenes asintieron ante la pregunta de Tsunade. — Antes que nada deben saber que Uchiha Itachi no es un traidor. Hinata lo salvó y necesito ir a encontarme con él. La misión que les daré será rango S.

— ¿Rango S? Genial, por fin tendré algo de acción. — Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa y frotando sus manos. La Hokage le dio una sonrisa con burla.

— Si hacerte pasar por mi lo consideras acción, bien.

— ¿Ah?

— En dos días partiremos hacia donde se encuentra Itachi, nadie debe saber de su paradero ni que está vivo. Estoy siendo vigilada, así que Kiba se hará pasar por mi mientras estoy fuera ¿Por qué no Shino? — Dijo al ver que Kiba iba a protestar. — Con sus insectos necesito que mantenga vigilada el área y si alguien se acerca nos informe de inmediato. Bien, eso es todo, prepárense para partir en dos días.

— Entendido. — Respondieron los tres antes de salir de la oficina.

— Tu nos debes una gran explicación. — Dijo Kiba cuando ya estuvieron fuera de la torre.

Hinata asintió y observó al cielo preguntándose si Itachi estaría bien.

*

Dos días había pasado desde el regreso de Hinata a Konoha, en ese tiempo ella y Tsunade habían estado investigando y creando remedios a pesar que no sabían a ciencia cierta que era lo que tenía Itachi, al día siguiente partirían por la mañana, pues sólo le había dejado provisiones para tres días.

Había estado postergando la plática con su padre desde que había regresado, le tenía que informar sobre su misión. Luego de dejar el despacho de la Hokage regresó a su casa, encontró a su padre junto con Hanabi y Neji entrenando, esperó a que terminaran para poder hablarle.

— Pa-padre, disculpe la interrupción, ne-necesito hablar con usted. — Los tres Hyūga posaron su vista en ella.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Informarle que ma-mañana parto a una misión.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

— Ti-tiempo indefinido.

— ¿Qué tipo de misión es?

— Lo-lo siento, no puedo decirlo, es-es misión rango S.

— ¿Rango S? ¿La Hokage perdió la cordura? ¿Quién enviaría a alguien como tú a una misión de ese tipo? — Preguntó Hanabi con incredulidad.

— Seguro es una misión suicida, se está deshaciendo de los peones malos. Trata de no avergonzar al clan más de lo que lo has hecho. Hanabi, vamos. — Sin decir nada más el líder de los Hyūga se retiró con Hanabi siguiéndole el paso. Neji se quedó y observó a su prima.

— Hinata-sama ¿Estará bien? — Preguntó Neji sin evitar sonar preocupado.

— No te preocupes nii-san, lo-lo estaré. — Dijo tratando de sonar segura aunque no lo estuviera.

— Sé que usted no es débil, pero es demasiado suave, por favor tenga cuidado.

— Lo tendré.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata, Kiba y Shino salieron de la oficina de la Hokage para luego partir hacia donde se encontraba Itachi, todos llevaban mochilas notablemente grandes, les tomó casi un día llegar a la cueva. Shino se quedó fuera y dispersó a sus insectos para que mantuvieran vigilada el área.

Al entrar a la cueva Tsunade dejó de ser Kiba y recuperó su forma original. Hinata encendió las antorchas que había puesto la semana que estuvo ahí para poder iluminar.

Los ojos de ambas se posaron en el cuerpo de Itachi que se econtraba sobre la manta y cubierto con la capa de Hinata, Tsunade se acercó y tocó su frente.

— Está ardiendo en fiebre, hay que apresurarnos.

Itachi en ese momento recuperó la conciencia y sintió algo de alivio al sentir la presencia de la Hokage.

— Se encuentra en peor estado de lo que pensé.

— Lo-lo siento, no pude hacer mucho. Si-si Ino o Sakura lo hubieran en-encontrado estaría en mejor con-condición.

— Si Ino y Sakura lo hubieran encontrado lo habrían matado sin dudar. — La cortó la Hokage con voz dura. — Hiciste un buen trabajo a pesar de no ser ninja médico, si no lo hubieras tratado bien él ya estaría muerto. No es momento de perder el tiempo pensando en esas tonterías, saca todas las cosas.

— En-enseguida.

— Hyūga-san ¿Tra-trajo lo que le pedí? — Preguntó Itachi con dificultad.

— Si-si. — Hinata sacó el pergamino y la pluma de su mochila.

— No me queda mucho tiempo, necesito escriba lo que le diré a la Hokage y...

— Nada de eso, primero voy a curarte. — Interrumpió Tsunade.

— Tengo que informar todo lo que sé.

— Muchacho, ya has hecho demasiado por la aldea, que me des la información después no cambiará nada.

— Pero...

— Como tu Hokage te ordeno que te calles y nos dejes trabajar a Hinata y a mi.

— Está bien. — Dijo con resignación, no podía ir en contra de las órdenes de la Hokage.

— Tu daño físico casi no se nota, Hinata y sus ungüentos hicieron un buen trabajo, el daño interno está en estado grave, prepárate para el dolor que sentirás en las próximas horas.

Cuando tuvieron todo listo el infierno de Itachi inició, nunca había sentido tanto dolor físico. Se desmayó varias veces debido a esto y había dejado de escuchar las voces claramente, ahora solo eran murmullos.

Tsunade tuvo que sacar todo el virus que tenía en la sangre, lo más difícil había sido reconstruir los órganos dañados. Tal como había pensado el problema residía en los pulmones, tuvo que transplantarlos usando los que había llevado para en un futuro evitar que volviera a enfermarse. Hinata, con su Byakugan y chakra, le había facilitado el trabajo.

En cuanto a la ceguera de Itachi no pudo hacer nada, ya había pasado mucho tiempo como para transplantar otros ojos.

Finalizaron al atardecer del día siguiente, ambas estaban cansadas pero satisfechas con el trabajo que hicieron, Itachi ya no corría riesgo de muerte.

Cuando Itachi recuperó la conciencia le dijo todo lo que sabía acerca de Akatsuki a la Hokage, mientras él hablaba Hinata escribía todo tratando de mantenerse calma ante toda la información.

— Bien, regresaré a la aldea ahora mismo para ver que hacer con la información. Hinata tu misión es cuidar a Itachi hasta que se recupere, en tres días enviaré a Shino y Kiba con provisiones y con las coordenadas del lugar donde vivirán hasta que yo solicite la presencia de ambos. Nadie debe saber sobre ustedes, a partir de hoy la misión de ustedes será mantenerse ocultos para que nadie sepa que tengo esta información en mis manos y así poder actuar. Es una misión rango S, tienen que tomársela como tal.

— Entendido. — Respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Poco después que Tsunade se marchara Itachi volvió a quedar inconsciente.

Hinata se dedicó a limpiar la cueva que era donde ambos vivirían por tres días, esa noche no pudo dormir, su vista estaba enfocada en Itachi, las primeras doce horas eran en las que más riesgo corría de tener alguna reacción al tratamiento.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol salieron encendió una fogata para calentar el agua para el té, poco después percibió el movimiento de Itachi y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba acostado.

— Bu-buenos días Uchiha-san ¿Cómo se siente?

— Buenos días. Todo el cuerpo me duele, pero me siento mucho mejor que los días anteriores.

— Lo-lo revisaré y cambiaré las vendas. — Dijo con su rostro un tanto sonrojado, pues tenía vendas por todo el pecho y tendría que tocarlo. Ya lo había hecho con anterioridad, pero esa vez él no estaba despierto.

Itachi solo dio un asentimiento. No pasaron muchos minutos para que escuchara el sonido de sorpresa por parte de Hinata.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Su-sus ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

— Ha-han aparecido.

Itachi llevó su mano derecha a la venda que cubría sus ojos y la quitó con lentitud sin poder creérselo.

Abrió los ojos siendo cegado momentaneamente por la poca claridez que entraba a la cueva, tardó unos segundos en aclarar su vista, dejó de ver hacia arriba y posó sus ojos en Hinata.

No sabía por qué, pero se sorprendió al verla, no se había tomado la molestia de imaginarla, sin embargo la belleza de la chica lo deslumbró por unos instantes. Ella era diferente a cualquier Hyūga que conoció, cabello negro azulado, piel blanca como si se tratase la de una muñeca de porcelana, lo que más le sorprendían eran sus ojos, que eran de color lila bastante claros y desprendían calidez, también percibió algo que él conocía muy bien, dolor y soledad.

Hinata ya le había parecido alguien interesante por haberlo salvado siendo su enemigo, al ver su mirada ese interés se multiplicó, cosa que lo dejó extrañado, él no era del tipo de personas que se interesaran por alguien con solo su mirada.

Pensar en eso no era importante en ese momento, lo importante era averiguar cómo había obtenido sus ojos.

— ¿Co-cómo es posible? — Preguntó Hinata más para si que para Itachi.

— Me encuentro tan confundido como usted ¿Tiene un espejo? — Hinata asintió y se levantó en busca de su bolso, hasta ese momento Itachi reparó en el atuendo de ella, una gran sudadera morada y pantalones anchos, pensó que era la primera vez que veía a una kunoichi que no utilizaba ropa ajustada. Sus brazos dolieron cuando los estiró para tomar el espejo que le tendió Hinata, observó su reflejo y activó su Sharingan.

Al principió no creyó lo que miró, tenía el Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno, no era simplemente Mangekyō Sharingan, pues la forma era totalmente diferente, a pesar de que había aprendido a no demostrar sus emociones, gracias a sus días como ANBU, su ceño se arrugó un poco dejando ver la confusión en su rostro, no entendía y a él no le gustaba no entender cosas.

— Hyūga-san ¿En cuánto tiempo estaré recuperado completamente? — Preguntó desactivando el Sharingan. Hinata salió del trance en que estaba sobresaltándose un poco al escuchar su voz.

— U-una semana.

Lo decidió, en una semana iría al Santuario Nakano, tal vez había pasado por alto algún documento donde explicara por qué sus ojos habían vuelto a aparecer. Necesitaba encontrar respuestas.

 **¡Hola! Primero que nada quiero agradecer sus reviews**

 **En cuanto a los días que actualizaré serán Martes y Sábado.**

 **A partir de ahora los capítulos serán más largos, si, si.**

 **No contesto los reviews uno por uno porque hasta hoy los vi y voy de salida \3 quise subir el cap antes de irme, ojalá lo disfruten.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

El sonido del estómago de Itachi rugiendo hizo que ambos salieran de sus pensamientos. Pocas veces en su vida Itachi se había sentido avergonzado, esa era una de ellas. Hinata se levantó de un salto y caminó hacia donde había encendido la fogata.

Había preparado varias cajas de bento para que ambos comieran los tres días que iban a estar en la cueva, todos con ingredientes que no se dañaran en ese tiempo. Sirvió el té en un vaso y luego regresó con Itachi sentándose de rodillas.

— ¿Pu-puede mover sus brazos?

— Eso creo. — Estiró nuevamente sus brazos y volvió a sentir el dolor, aún así tomó el bento el cual tembló cuando lo tuvo en sus manos haciendo que casi cayera. Hinata lo tomó nuevamente.

— Le-le daré de co-comer hasta que se re-recupere. — Dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas y bastante nerviosa. Si bien, ya le había dado de comer antes, la situación cambiaba ahora que él ya se encontraba despierto, le resultaba vergonzoso.

— Lamento las molestias.

— No-no se preocupe. — Dijo apenas audible, suspiró hondo y como si se tratara de una tarea de vida o muerte puso toda su concentración en llevarle los alimentos a la boca, sus hombros se relajaron cuando le dio el primer bocado. — U-Uchiha-san ¿Come rápido o despacio? Es-es para saber cuando darle de co-comer.

— Despacio.

El resto del desayuno fue en silencio, ninguno sabía sobre que hablar.

Luego de que Itachi terminara de comer Hinata se dispuso a tomar su desayuno, no por hambre, sino porque quería estar haciendo algo que la mantuviera ocupada, ahora que el pelinegro había despertado la situación se había vuelto un poco incómoda ya que no sabía como iniciar una conversación o sobre que temas podría hablar. Se sintió la persona mas mala de mundo al pensar que se sentía más relajada con Itachi inconsciente, merecía que le pasara algo malo por tener esos pensamientos ¡Debería estar feliz porque despertó! Decidió que cuando Shino y Kiba llegaran les preguntaría sobre temas de conversación para evitar más momentos llenos de silencios incómodos.

Los pensamientos de Itachi no distaban mucho de los de Hinata, nunca se había considerado una persona habladora ni sociable, su círculo social se resumía en su familia y Shisui. Cuando fue Anbu solo hablaba con Kakashi y la primera vez que le habló pareció que le reclamaba por ser portador del Sharingan cuando fue la curiosidad la que lo impulsó a preguntar sobre que clase de ninja era. Cuando perteneció a Akatsuki solo hablaba cuando tenía que hacerlo y su compañero era el que iniciaba la mayoría de las conversaciones. Otro punto en su contra era que no sabía relacionarse con las chicas, la única chica con la que había entablado una amistad había sido Izumi, por eso no sabía sobre que hablar con Hinata, además que no era como las chicas que había conocido que siempre eran algo escandalosas cuando estaban alrededor de él.

Los dos estaban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos que ninguno notó como abrían la boca simultáneamente para luego cerrarla en varios intentos de inicio de conversación.

Pasaron casi una hora intentando llenar ese silencio incómodo pero ninguno lo pudo lograr.

— Oh ¡La venda! Casi lo olvido. — Murmuró Hinata para ella misma, con el tema de los ojos de Itachi y el desayuno incómodo se le había olvidado continuar su trabajo, salió de la cueva con un pequeño recipiente y lo llenó con agua del río cerca de la cueva, regresó y se sentó de rodillas nuevamente junto a Itachi, la toalla, los ungüentos y las vendas limpias seguían en el mismo lugar donde los había puesto hace unas horas. — Co-continuaré cambiando sus vendas. — Dijo observando hacia abajo.

— Está bien. — Con bastante dificultad y dolor logró sentarse para así facilitarle el trabajo.

Cuando Hinata terminó de cambiar las vendas le tendió una pequeña botella a Itachi.

— E-es para el dolor, le dará mucho sueño pero e-en dos días estará mejor.

— Gracias, Hyūga-san.

— No-no hay de qué.

Itachi se tomó la botella y a las quince minutos se encontraba dormido nuevamente. Mientras el dormía Hinata practicó los movimientos de pelea que Neji le había enseñado. Pensar en su primo lo llevó a pensar en la aldea y por ende en Naruto, un pequeño sonrojo se instaló en las mejillas de ella al recordarlo y se preguntó que estaría haciendo en ese momento.

Motivada en pensar en él se esforzó el doble en su improvisado entrenamiento en la parte trasera de la cueva. Cuando pensó que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo se dispuso a preparar el almuerzo, ella tuvo que despertar a Itachi para que comiera, quien al momento de hacerlo estaba más dormido que despierto.

El remedio llevaba un somnífero bastante potente para que no sintiera el dolor que este causaba al curar todo su cuerpo del dolor. Hinata había descubierto eso leyendo un libro de medicina, al principio le había parecido que la teoría de dolor cura dolor era un poco extraña, descubrió que la teoría era cierta cuando su padre le ordenó que entrenaran juntos para ver si había mejorado y le dio una pequeña paliza dejando todo su cuerpo en mal estado después de tomarlo le llevó dos días sentirse como nueva.

Al día siguiente la rutina se repitió, no fue hasta el tercer día que Itachi despertó temprano y sintió su cuerpo normal.

Itachi no necesitó que Hinata le diera de comer, ambos desayunaron en silencio, al terminar observó como la oji-perla se levantaba y caminaba hacia su mochila, poco después estaba frente a él tendiéndole una bolsa.

— Yo-yo su pantalón, me disculpó, lo corté cuando lo intenté curar a-así que le traje esto. — Dijo Hinata, sus mejillas se sonrojaron sin poder evitarlo al recordar cuando había ido a comprar algo de ropa para Itachi, había sido una experiencia bastante vergonzosa, no la volvería a repetir nunca.

El pelinegro hasta ese momento notó que sus pantalones antes largos estaban cortados a la altura de sus rodillas, había pasado por tantas cosas en los últimos días que en los menos que había reparado era en su vestimenta, también en su aseo. Sintió un poco de vergüenza, no había tomado un baño en días, pensó que Hinata le entregaba la ropa porque de forma sutil le estaba diciendo que apestaba y necesitaba un baño.

— Gracias y lo siento por hacer que soporte el olor. — Dijo mientras se ponía de pie sintiendo un leve mareo.

— ¿Qué olor? — Preguntó Hinata ladeando un poco su cabeza con confusión.

— El mío, no he tomado un baño en días. — Respondió tomando la bolsa.

— Oh. — Ella jugó con sus dedos nerviosa esperando que el no viera en ese momento el interior de la bolsa. — No-no se preocupe no tiene mal o-olor.

Itachi pensó que ella era demasiado gentil, hizo el ademán de sacar la ropa de la bolsa.

— ¡No! — El casi grito de Hinata hizo que la observara con confusión.— No-no la saque aquí, se-se puede en-ensuciar. — Dijo la pelo negro azulado con nerviosismo y sonrojo.

— Está bien, iré a tomar un baño.

— Ha-hay un río a pocos metros.

— Gracias. — Inclinó hacia delante un poco la cabeza haciendo que le diera un mareo, soltó la bolsa y se sostuvo de la parte de la cueva mas cercana que encontró, cerró sus ojos y esperó que le pasara. Cuando dejó se sentirlo sin hacer muchos movimientos con su cabeza se agachó para recoger la bolsa y regresó a su postura normal, notó que una prenda de color negro había quedado en el suelo, la recogió y la tomó con ambas manos extendiéndolas. Lo que pensó que era una toalla resultó ser un bóxer, llevó su vista a Hinata para preguntarle si tenía algo para los mareos.

El que él sostuviera el bóxer que ella había tenido que comprar fue demasiado para Hinata, recordó los comentarios de las mujeres que se había encontrado en la tienda y su rostro se puso rojo intenso para luego segundos después desmayarse.

Un sorprendido Itachi actuó de manera rápida, la sostuvo antes de que tocara el suelo ganándose otro mareo y una punzada en su sien. Esperó a que se le pasara y la acomodó en el suelo poniendo en su cabeza lo que él utilizaba como almohada.

Ni siquiera se preguntó por qué se había desmayado, ató nudos. Ella había comprado esa ropa, por ende la ropa interior también, él fue descuidado al alzarlo así como si se tratara de una camisa. Con ese desmayo ya sabía el nivel de timidez de la chica.

La dejó ahí y él se fue a tomar un baño sintiéndose un poco apenado.

Hinata recuperó la conciencia casi a la hora del almuerzo. Itachi parecía alguien diferente, incluso su rostro tenía mas color y las ojeras habían disminuido, ninguno tocó el tema. Ella volvió a ponerle las vendas y luego fue a preparar el amuerzo.

Estaba terminando de servir el té cuando Shino y Kiba aparecieron con varios paquetes pequeños en la cueva, estaba feliz y aliviada de verlos, Akamaru la saludó dejando baba en su rostro, sin embargo no le importó, había estado acostumbrada a verlos casi diario que esos días sin ellos los había extrañado.

— ¡Genial! Venimos a tiempo para probar la comida de Hinata, ya me hacía falta, hasta a Shino le hacía falta ¿Verdad Shino? ¿Shino?

Shino tenía toda su atención en Itachi.

— Shino Aburame, seré el líder de la misión, un gusto.

— Itachi Uchiha, igualmente. — A Itachi se le hacía un poco raro ser la misión y no realizarla.

— ¿Quién te nombro líder de la misión? Te recuerdo que la Hokage escribió que yo lideraría al equipo 8 ya que Kurenai-sensei está enferma.

— Ese fuiste tu cuando te hiciste pasar la Hokage y Kurenai-sensei está embarazada no enferma.

— Tch ¿Acaso nunca puedes ponerte de mi lado? Siempre me llevas la contraria.

— Es tu culpa ¿Por qué? Porque solo hablas tonterías.

— Chi-chicos. — Llamó Hinata para evitar que discutieran. Kiba solo bufó.

— Ah si, yo soy Inuzuka Kiba y el es Akamaru — Se presentó observando a Itachi con desconfianza.

— Co-cómamos y luego salgamos. — Todos asintieron, las únicas voces que se escuchaban eran las de Kiba y Hinata, aunque el noventa y nueve porciente solo la de Kiba contándole a Hinata lo que había pasado en su corta ausencia.

Terminaron de comer y recogieron todo iniciando el camino al nuevo lugar donde vivirían Hinata e Itachi hasta que la Hokage lo decidiera. Kiba y Shino les habían informado que era cerca de un pequeño pueblo y les tomaría un día en llegar.

— Ha-hay una cueva, ocho kilómetros al sur. — Informó Hinata.

— Pasaremos la noche ahí. — Dijo Shino.

Encendieron una fogata e Hinata hizo una cena improvisada con los ingredientes que tenía.

La primer guardia la haría Shino, le seguiría Kiba y la última sería Hinata, Itachi se ofreció a hacer guardia pero el Aburame se negó diciendo que aún se encontraba enfermo.

Hinata fue la primera en quedarse dormida, a Itachi no le sorprendió, ella era la que mas cansada debía de estar, pues había estado cuidando de él y cocinando, debía estar agotada. Pensó que seguramente no había dormido bien desde que lo había salvado.

Pensar en eso hizo que posara su vista en ella aún con la gran incógnita de por qué lo había salvado.

— Ella no te salvó con alguna intención oculta.

Itachi quitó sus ojos de Hinata para dirigirlos a Shino quien se encontraba opuesto a él. ¿Había sido tan obvia su expresión?

— Lo supuse y no, no leo mentes. Y estoy aquí a pesar de que a mi me toca la primera ronda porque Kiba es tan despistado que él fue, pero ya no tarda en entrar.

— Es difícil creer que alguien salve a un enemigo.

— Hinata es así, es demasiado buena y amable, ella lucha para herir no matar.

— ¿Qué hace alguien como ella siendo parte del mundo ninja?

— Por su padre y el consejo, son unos idiotas, supongo que ya notaste que es Hyūga, ella es la primogénita del líder. — Interrumpió Kiba llegando. Esa información sorprendió a Itachi, eso significaba que ella era la heredera del clan. — Siempre fue la heredera hasta que le tocó pelear con su hermana, ella no pudo golpearla, su padre decidió que Hanabi. — Itachi imaginó que así se llamaba la hermana de Hinata. — Era mas apta para dirigir el clan que ella, su padre y el consejo piensan que es débil y que sería mejor que muera en una misión, pero ella quiere demostrar que tiene valía, así que mientras más se arriesga siendo shinobi y sube de rango en su clan por fin la reconocerán.

Itachi se sumergió en sus pensamientos mientras volvía a posar la vista en Hinata, se encontró interesado en saber más sobre ella, un tipo de ninja que solo quiere que sus seres queridos la reconozcan.

— Bastardo me hiciste salir. — Le reclamó a Shino quien solo lo ignoró saliendo a cumplir su turno de guardia.

— Hyūga-san es una buena persona— Se sorprendió a él mismo cuando lo dijo en voz alta.

— Lo es, no solo eso, tiene muchas características positivas, aunque no me fío de su razonamiento es tipo "Como mi primo me intentó matar lo voy a perdonar" "Naruto es el chico más genial" "Como Naruto es torpe y no sabe hacer nada me voy a enamorar de él" "Si mi padre y hermana me odian yo los amo" "Como ya hay muchas personas positivas en el mundo seré negativa" — Habló imitando la voz de Hinata.

— ¿Hyūga-san está enamorada de Naruto?

— Rayos, no le digas que te dije.

— No lo haré.

— ¿Sabes? No confío en ti, hasta hace una semana pensaba que eras un traidor, luego la Hokage nos llama y nos dice que tenemos una misión que es protegerte porque no eres un traidor sin dar una explicación, Shino y yo estuvimos sacando conclusiones y la mejor fue la mía, alguien más lo hizo y te culparon a ti, tu decidiste aceptar la culpa y te uniste a Akatsuki por aburrimiento, Shino dijo que fue por una misión, sí, su idea no tiene lógica, como sea Hinata y Tsunade-sama confían en ti así que te daré mi voto de confianza, si le haces algo a Hinata sabrás el poder del clan Inuzuka.

— Gracias y no le haré algo, Inuzuka-san. — A Kiba le dieron escalofríos al escucharlo.

— Dime Kiba, y a Shino y Hinata igual diles por su nombre, Hinata es demasiado tímida para perdirla y Shino... Shino es Shino. ¡Ay! — Se quejó sobándose la mejillas.— Es mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas Shino. — Murmuró enojado intentando atrapar el insecto.

En el rostro de Itachi se formó una sonrisa recta, le agradaban esos chicos.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata notó un cambio en el ambiente, Kiba había dejado de ver con recelo a Itachi y los tres chicos a veces compartían pláticas.

— Si hicieron una apuesta Shino la ganó. — Dijo Itachi a modo de despedida cuando ya estuvieron en la cabaña, Kiba se quejó, Shino hizo un atisbo de sonrisa y Hinata los observó con confusión. No sabía el porqué, pero le generaron confianza.

Ambos chicos se despidieron dejándolos solos, el silencio los volvió a invadir.

— I-iré a revisar la cabaña. — Dijo Hinata entrando de manera rápida tomando algunos de los paquetes que habían llevado Shino y Kiba.

Itachi tomó el resto de los paquetes y entró seguido de ella.

El lugar no era lujoso pero tampoco estaba a punto de caerse, tenía una pequeña cocina-comedor, una sala mediana con un sofá y sillones, un baño y dos habitaciones. Que tuviera dos habitaciones fue un gran alivio para Hinata.

Abrieron juntos los paquetes los cuales contenían dinero, comida seca, libros de medicina, futones, ropa para Itachi, productos de limpieza, todo lo básico para sobrevivir.

— I-iniciaré a hacer la cena. — Dijo Hinata tomando la comida seca.

Itachi decidió recostarse en el sofá y descansar un poco. Su menté le volvió a jugar en contra, estaba teniendo otra pesadilla, la misma de siempre, él asesinando a sus padres y a su clan. Ni siquiera intentaba despertar, ese era su castigo por cometer ese crimen sin sentir arrepentimiento, el amaba a la aldea y no se arrepentía de lo que hizo. Sus pesadillas eran silenciosas, se había auto impuesto a que fueran así, pues no queria estar en Akatsuki y que todos escucharan sus gritos por las noches.

Hinata terminó de preparar la cena y fue en busca de Itachi, se acercó con cautela y se preocupó al verlo sudando demasiado, se inclinó y llevó su mano al hombro de él para despertarlo, no hizo falta decirle algo él abrió los ojos con el Sharingan activado.

La oji-perla de repente se vio envuelta dentro de la pesadilla de Itachi, llevó las manos a su boca tratando de controlar su grito al ver como lloraba sobre los cadáveres de sus padres, las emociones de quererlo consolar eran tan fuertes que se dejó llevar por ellas y se acercó a abrazarlo intentando consolarlo. En pocos segundos se vio de nuevo inclinada sobre un Itachi despierto, compuso su postura casi de inmediato.

Itachi soltó un suspiro pesado, había sido descuidado y había terminado enseñándole esa horrible escena, se sentó en el sofá y le indicó a ella con su mano que hiciera lo mismo.

— Estaremos mucho tiempo juntos, usted fue la que me salvó así que es justo que sepa la verdad ¿Quiere saberla?

— Si-si

— Iniciaré desde el principio para que pueda entender. — Activó su Sharingan y le mostró a Hinata algunos momentos de su infancia cruciales para su decisión, el momento de despertar el Sharingan, las pláticas con Shisui y su padre, cuando delató a su clan, la muerte de Shisui, la plática con Danzo, como mató a su clan, la muerte de Izumi, las palabras a Sasuke, su huida de la aldea y su unión a Akatsuki.

De los ojos de Hinata salían lágrimas, no le importaba llorar frente a él, la oji-perla pensó en lo mucho que él había sufrido.

Itachi no pensó que ella iba a llorar con lo que vio, esperaba críticas o insultos por haber traicionado a su propia familia. Sus manos actuaron por si solas y las llevó a las mejillas de Hinata limpiando las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

— No vale la pena que derrame sus lágrimas por alguien como yo.

— No-no diga eso, u-usted ha sufrido tanto, debería ser visto como un he-héroe no como un villano, to-toda la aldea e-está en deuda con u-usted.

— Es el camino que elegí y no me arrepiento, si las personas se enterarán el orgullo del clan Uchiha se vería dañado y probablemente me temieran más de lo que ya lo hacen y culparían a Sasuke, quien fue mi motivo inicial de aceptar la misión, no quería que el pasara por lo que yo.

— No-no diré que lo entiendo porque nu-nunca he pasado por eso, pe-pero también tengo una hermana menor y da-daría mi vida por ella ha-hasta ma-mataría. — Hipó un poco. — ¿Me-me deja abrazarlo? — Preguntó con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas por el atrevimiento, pero tenía la necesidad de reconfortarlo de alguna forma.

La sorpresa invadió a Itachi por la pregunta pero asintió. Cuando Hinata obtuvo la afirmativa lo abrazó fuerte y le volvieron a salir lágrimas.

Itachi siempre había escuchado que los abrazos eran especiales, nunca lo creyó hasta ese momento, casi podía sentir todas las emociones de Hinata, era tan nuevo para él que se sintió un poco tonto al momento de intentar corresponderlo. Sintió que una carga se quitaba de sus hombros.

El tiempo que estuvieron así no lo contaron, ni les intereso, la primera en separarse fue Hinata.

— U-usted ya me enseñó parte de su vida, no-no tengo Sharingan pero pue-puedo contarle la mía, es lo justo.

— Escucharé todo lo que tenga que decir.

No le pareció adecuado decir que Kiba ya le había contado parte de su vida, así que la escuchó atentamente.

Esa noche sin saberlo, dos corazones rotos se iniciaban a reparar mutuamente.

*

 **¡Hola!**

 **Lamento haber traído el capítulo tarde (en mi país aún es sábado así que no incumplí lo que dije[?]) pero hoy fue uno de esos días en los que te levantas, planeas todo tu día y nada te sale según lo planeado.[?]**

 **Espero que les guste y no les esté resultando aburrido.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y por sus reviews! 3 3**

 ***sección para responder reviews* [?]**

yue yuna: Me alegra que te esté gustando 3 ¡Gracias por tu review!

Flemy Speeddraw: Que bien que te haya parecido genial 3 No se me había ocurrido pero ¡Ten por seguro que lo haré! ¡Gracias por tu review!

: Me encanta que te haya encantado 3 La continuaré, si, si. ¡Gracias por tu review!

onlyalexis: Me alegra que te parezca interesante 3 ¡Gracias por tu apoyo y por tu review!

uchihinata-20: Le quería dar algo de suspenso[?] (de hecho planeaba dejarlo hasta el "Han aparecido"[?]) Ya pronto lo sabrás ¡Gracias por tu review!

shiro5580 : "Sharingan 2x1, si eres de Konoha tienes 10% de descuento" Algo así sería como los vendería[?] ¿Te gusta el SasuHina? ¡A mi me encanta! De hecho, gracias al SasuHina descubrí el ItaHina mdaskmdksa. ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Saludos!

Rosen: Me alegra que te hayas topado con este fic y que te parezca una idea magnífica 3 ¿En serio? Sdlaskdosa ¡Gracias! ¡Y gracias por tu review!

nótese que es su primera vez contestando reviews* *le da mucho lob a todos sus lectores*

Pdta.: Si solo les sale un tres es un corazón incompleto /3


	4. Capítulo Extra 1

**Capítulo extra 1**

 **Siendo la Hokage**

— Iré a una misión, hasta luego, vamos Akamaru. — Dijo Kiba despidiéndose de su hermana y madre que se encontraban desayunando, no esperó respuesta y salió corriendo de su casa en dirección al lugar de encuentro, como era de esperarse Shino y Hinata ya se encontraban ahí. — ¡Buenos días!

— Buenos días Kiba-kun. — Saludó Hinata con una sonrisa, agradecía que luego de varios años de ser equipo ella dejara de tartamudear cuando hablaba con ellos, que tartamudeara solía desesperarle un poco.

— Llegas tarde. — Ya se esperaba ese comentario por parte de Shino.

— Ayer me acosté tarde, la emoción por la misión no me dejó dormir.

— Pensé que estabas molesto por perderte la acción, según tu. — Shino inició a caminar en dirección a la torre de la Hokage seguido de sus dos compañeros.

— Lo estuve pensando, seré Hokage por el tiempo que Tsunade-sama esté fuera con ustedes, la aldea estará bajo mi mando. — Sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

— Tienes que tomarte en serio la...

— Haré que todos tenga perros. — Dijo Kiba a Hinata ignorando a Shino, ambos ya iban varios pasos adelante. Un aura oscuro rodeo a Shino, era la séptima vez que lo ignoraban en la semana.

Los tres chicos entraron a la oficina del la Hokage. Shino desplegó los insectos para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera cerca del área de la oficina para que no vieran el cambio.

— Está libre.

Al escuchar a Shino Tsunade cambió a Kiba y Kiba a Tsunade. Ambos eran copias perfectas, Kiba había estado practicando para hacerlo a la perfección.

— Kiba, te dejo a cargo. Solo grita y golpea si no creen que eres yo, ten cuidado con Kakashi y trata mal a los consejeros, Shizune no aparecerá mucho porque la dejé reforzando el entrenamiento de Sakura e Ino. Bien, andando.

Todos abandonaron la oficina dejando a Kiba solo con Akamaru.

— Bien Akamaru, hora de ser los Hokages. — Rió frotando sus manos, se colocó el sombrero y la capa de Hokage y se sentó en la silla del escritorio.— ¿Cuál será nuestra primera orden? — Akamaru dio un ladrido. — Uhm, prohibir los gatos, esa es una buena idea. ¿Cómo se harán los decretos? — Se preguntó a si mismo revisando los papeles del escritorio.

Notó una libreta donde Tsunade había anotado todo lo que tenía que hacer, la mayoría de las páginas estaban llenas. La primera orden que tuvo que dar fue una misión dentro de la aldea al grupo de Konohamaru.

Casi al mediodía la puerta se abrió dando paso a Naruto.

— Abuela, quiero una misión'dattebayo. ¿Eh? ¿Qué hace Akamaru aquí?

— Es una prueba, para que todo shinobi tenga un perro ninja, el amable y guapo de Kiba me prestó a su gran perro ninja Akamaru, esos dos son la mejor dupla del país del fuego. — Naruto entrecerró los ojos.

— No quiero tener un perro siguiéndome todo el día'dattebayo. ¡Y quiero una misión! ¡A este paso no me convertiré en Hokage'dattebayo!

— Dije que no hay misiones ¡Largo!

— ¡Pero abuela Tsunade!

Una idea pasó por la mente de Kiba.

A Naruto le dio escalofríos al ver la sonrisa de Tsunade.

— ¿Quieres una misión? Entonces la tendrás. — Si Naruto pensaba que Kiba ya se había olvidado de las veces que le tiró malos olores, estaba equivocado, su momento de venganza había llegado. — Capturarás a los tres gatos de la señora Yoshida y luego les darás un baño, cuando termines bañaras y limpiarás el popó de todos los perros del clan Inuzuka.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Me niego'dattebayo!

— Kiba lo hubiera hecho sin dudar, es por eso que él será el Hokage.

— Arg. ¡Está bien!

— Bien, ya vete, estoy ocupada. — Naruto salió de la oficina murmurando algo que Kiba no alcanzó a escuchar.

Sonrió ampliamente y subió los pies al escritorio leyendo lo de la libreta, ya había hecho la primera página, debía admitir que ser Hokage no era nada fácil.

Tomó una pluma y un pergamino e inició a escribir el nuevo decreto donde cada uno de los ninjas debía tener un perro. Se topó con el archivo del equipo ocho y escribió que él sería el nuevo líder en todas las misiones.

Shizune entró a la hora del almuerzo con su comida y lo encontró tocando sus pechos. Se sintió curioso sobre el tamaño y el peso así que los inició a manosear. Fue uno de los momentos mas incómodos que había vivido.

Su sonrisa fue inmensa cuando al anochecer observó a Naruto entrar con rasguños, la ropa rasgada y todo desaliñado.

Terminó agotado y sin chakra, se sintió aliviado cuando estuvo solo en el cuarto de Tsunade, ya podía volver a ser él mismo, no aguantaría otro día así.

Al día siguiente hizo oficial el decreto y declaró esa semana como la semana canina, sin trabajos y misiones, hizo un desfile haciendo que Naruto y sus clones cargaran su asiento mientras comía la comida gratis que había recibido.

— Hokage-sama, con todo el respeto, dejar a Kiba a cargo de la aldea fue la peor idea que se le pudo ocurrir. — Dijo Shino cuando entraron a Konoha y encontraron el festival.

Kiba se ganó un golpé por parte de Tsunade y cuando ella recuperó su forma mandó a todos a trabajar y canceló el decreto.

— Te merecías el golpe. — Dijo Shino cuando ambos regresaban a sus casas. Kiba gruñó como respuesta, esperaba que que Shizune no le hablará sobre el incidente de los pechos, sino ahí si estaría muerto.

 **Comprando ropa**

Hinata bostezó tapándose la boca con la mano, ella y Tsunade solo habían dormido dos horas, estaban demasiado ocupadas buscando la cura para Itachi.

— Ve a comer, regresa en una hora.

No se pudo negar a eso, no iba a regresar a su casa, iría a Ichiraku, tal vez se encontraba a Naruto, se emocionó ante esa idea y sus energias se renovaron, se sintió triste cuando no lo vio.

Al terminar su ramen pagó y salió del lugar, aún tenía tiempo libre, decidió dar una pequeña vuelta por el centro de la aldea.

Al pasar por una tienda de ropa para hombres recordó que ella había arruinado la ropa de Itachi, sin pensarlo mucho entró. Se sintió fuera de lugar, nunca había entrado a un lugar de esos.

Fue un alivio notar que solo habían unas señoras y un niño con su mamá.

Buscó una camisa y un pantalón que fueran de su talla, la cual no sabía, tomó lo primero que encontró, se dirigía a la caja a pagar cuando su vista se topó con la ropa interior de hombre.

Se sintió pervertida ¡Ella no debía mirar esas cosas hasta casarse! Eso se lo habían enseñado en su clan. Pensó que Itachi también necesitaría de eso, giró su rostro a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie la estuviera viendo.

Su entrecejo se arrugó ¿Cuál debía escoger?

— Oh mira, que muchacha tan joven y en un lugar como este, el amor juvenil es tan lindo. — Suspiró una señora acercándose a Hinata.

— ¡Comprándole ropa a su novio! ¿O es esposo? No me digas que se casaron tan jóvenes.

El rostro de Hinata se coloreó de rojo, las mujeres tomaron eso como un si.

— ¡Que bello! En estos tiempos encontrar el amor es tan difícil.

— Lo debes amar mucho para venir a comprar su ropa.

— ¿O eres de esas chicas que les gusta ver que usan cosas sexys que ellas compran?

— Oh, parecieras toda inocente, te daré un consejo, cómprale algo que le quede apretado, así su trasero se marca más y es más exitante a la hora de hacerlo.

— ¿Ha-hacerlo? — Preguntó confundida con su rostro aún rojo, iba a negar todo pero esa parte llamó su atención.

— ¡Pues tener relaciones!

— Que sea negro, así se ven mejores.

— Y los usan recién bañados se ven mejor, a mi esposo siempre lo mando a bañar antes de hacerlo.

— Yo hago que me de un baile ¡Te aconsejaremos bien para que disfrutes tu matrimonio!

Hinata estaba entre escandalizada y horrorizada por todo lo que las mujeres estaban diciendo, su mente le jugó una mala pasada y se imaginó a Itachi en todas esas situaciones.

Las mujeres se asustaron cuando la vieron desplomarse hacia el suelo.

¡Hola!

Lamento publicarlo a estas horas, pero todo tiene su explicación. [?] Este no era el capítulo de hoy, pero antes de subirlo recordé que iba hacer un capítulo extra de Kiba siendo Hokage (Flemy Speeddraw gracias por la idea) y pensé que era mejor subirlo hoy para así luego no interrumpir la historia con algo de los primeros capítulos.

No es el mejor capítulo hasta ahora y puede que les resulte aburrido o que no sea lo que esperaban, pero fue lo que me salió en hora y media. Lo último de la compra de Hinata fue para hacerlo un poco más largo.

El capítulo del Sábado será largo muuuy largo, lo prometo. Bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que decir.

¡Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado!

Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía, lo hice algo rápido, lo revisé tres veces pero nunca se sabe.

Gracias por leer 3 (mis corazones para ustedes serán solo un tres porque no sale el otro signo /3)

sección de responder reviews*

 **zombista.Uchiha:** Skdsao 3 Me entusiasma el saber que te parece fabulosa y estas amando la historia ¡La continuaré! ¡Gracias por tu review!

 **onlyalexis:** :') De verdad me alegra de que el capítulo te haya parecido hermoso, haré todo mi esfuerzo por seguir así, eso quería transmitir, me alegra haberlo logrado ¡Gracias por tu review!

 **celuaso:** Me encanta que te encante 3 ¡Saludos hasta Perú! Tendrás tu continuación, si, si. ¡Gracias por tu review!

 **KarkittyPokitty:** ¡Un lector nuevo! 3 Me alegra que te parezca fabuloso y gracias por decirme lo de las fallas gramaticales, en cuanto pueda los editaré todos, a veces la ceguera hace que me salte varios horrores(?) ortográficos dsdisjs ¡Gracias por tu review!

le da lob a todos sus lectores*


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Itachi se levantó antes de que saliera el sol, no había dormido más de dos horas pero sentía que habían sido suficientes. Se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso con agua y se topó con Hinata durmiendo en el sofá, los recuerdos le llegaron, pasaron hablando de sus vidas toda la noche, luego de que ella llorara nuevamente por él se quedó dormida, le pareció que sería muy atrevido tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla a su cuarto por lo que decidió dejarla dormir ahí y le colocó una manta encima.

Tratando de no hacer ruido siguió su camino a la cocina, sus ojos se toparon con la cena que Hinata había hecho, hasta ese momento recordó que no la comieron, sintió pesar pues era una lástima que se desperdiciara y no sería higiénico comerla en ese momento ya que había quedado destapada.

Luego de tomarse su vaso con agua se dispuso a limpiar la mesa y a lavar los utensilios, sintió nuevamente pesar al tirar la comida en el bote de basura.

Los rayos del sol ya habían salido y le pareció extraño que Hinata aún siguiera dormida, ella era la primera que se despertaba, pensó que estaba cansada. Había estado cuidando de él, cocinando, viajando, limpiando y activando su Byakugan constantemente, sentía bastante agradecimiento hacia ella.

Un pensamiento llegó de golpe hacia él en ese momento y se quiso golpear contra la pared más cercana por no haberlo notado antes.

Aún no le había dado las gracias por salvarlo, solo se había disculpado por las molestias. En el fondo sabía por qué no le había agradecido, cuando lo salvó no estaba feliz de haber seguido con vida sin embargo ahora si lo estaba, la plática que tuvo con ella no había sido filosófica ni profunda solo habían hablado con la verdad pero de alguna forma le hizo saber que aún quería seguir viviendo, tal como ella quería ver crecer a Hanabi él quería hacer lo mismo con Sasuke, era una nueva oportunidad para él y debía tomarla.

Por su mente ni siquiera pasó en comprarle algo a Hinata como agradecimiento, una mejor idea cruzó por su cabeza.

Hinata sintió una leve punzada en la espalda cuando abrió los ojos y se removió sobre el sofá, parpadeó varias veces antes de abrir sus ojos completamente, los recuerdos de la noche anterior invadieron su mente seguidamente su rostro se tornó rojo ¡Había sido una atrevida! ¿Con que cara miraría a Itachi? No sabía de donde sacó la fuerza para pedirle un abrazo. No se arrepentía, pero recordarlo era bastante vergonzoso.

Se tapó con la manta hasta la cabeza y giró causando que cayera en el suelo. Hasta ese momento recordó que estaba en el sofá.

— Hyūga-san ¿Se encuentra bien? — Itachi estaba terminando de servir el desayuno cuando escuchó el ruido.

Hinata quería el el suelo se abriera y la tragara en ese momento.

— Si-si-si. — Se quitó la manta de la cabeza y pudo observar a Itachi de pie frente a ella, sus ojos siguieron el movimiento de su mano derecha, al verla extendida supo lo que quería.

El pelinegro parpadeó confundido al ver que ella le entregó la manta.

— Lo-lo siento por o-ocupar su manta.

— No estaba pidiendo la manta, quería ayudarla a levantarse.

— Oh. — El rostro de Hinata se sonrojó un poco y bajando la vista tomó la mano que le seguía ofreciendo.

Ambos sintieron un extraño cosquilleo en sus manos y las soltaron inmediatamente luego de que la oji-perla lograra reincorporarse.

— Gr-gracias.

— No es nada, el desayuno está listo.

— Lo-lo siento, me quedé dormida, lo hi-hice trabajar estando enfermo.

— Ya me siento mejor, vamos. — Itachi giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la cocina seguido de Hinata.

La chica se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de comida que él había hecho, casi llenaba toda la mesa. Se sentó cuando el pelinegro le indicó que lo hiciera.

— Creo que hice demasiado. — Dijo Itachi tomando asiento, eso le hizo recordar la vez que había cocinado para Sasuke.

— No-no, me lo comeré todo, gra-gracias por la comida.

Itachi nunca había visto comer a una mujer de esa manera, le agradó verla comer todo lo que preparó, incluso las partes quemadas del pescado o la sopa demasiado salada y el té bastante frío, él no era el mejor cocinero del mundo pero hacía el intento.

— Hyūga-san. — Hinata dejó de comer y puso su atención en él. Itachi se aclaró un poco la garganta. — Gracias.

— ¿Po-por qué me agradece?

— Por haberme salvado la vida y haber estado cuidando de mi todo este tiempo.

— Ya-ya veo, no tiene que a-agradecer.

— También quisiera mostrarle de alguna forma mi agradecimiento.

— No-no es necesario.

— Lo es, la mejor forma de mostrarlo será entrenándola.

— ¿E-entrenándome?

— Así es, me dijo que quiere ser reconocida por su clan, mis habilidades están en un nivel alto así que yo puedo ayudarla. — Trató de sonar lo menos engreído al hablar de sus habilidades, no le gustaba presumir de ellas demasiado.

— Pe-pero eso no es necesario, a-además usted todavía está enfermo.

— Ya me siento mejor.

— Pe-pero...

— ¿Le molestaría entrenar conmigo?

— No-no, es-es que sería un desperdicio que alguien como u-usted entrene a alguien como yo.

Itachi anotó en su lista mental de cosas sobre Hinata que tenía un bajo autoestima, tendría que jugar su última carta para que aceptara.

— Me sentiría ofendido si se rehúsa a entrenar conmigo.

Hinata jugó con sus dedos y bajó su mirada, ella no quería ofenderle de ninguna manera.

— E-esta bien, e-entrenaré con usted, estoy a su ca-cargo por favor cuide de-de mi. — Hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza y continuó comiendo, eso hizo que Itachi se sintiera victorioso.

Ambos terminaron de comer en silencio, al finalizar Hinata se ofreció a lavar los platos e Itachi le dijo que la esperaba afuera para iniciar su entrenamiento.

La cabello negro azulado retrasó lo más que pudo el momento de salir al gran jardín de la cabaña.

Salió del lugar y encontró a Itachi apoyado en un árbol, caminó hasta él con su típico paso lento.

— Iniciaremos con el taijutsu ¿Eres buena en eso?

— Si-si, es fá-fácil para mi hacerlo.

— Bien, ¿Cómo es tu control de chakra?

— Ne-neji-niisan dice que es bastante bueno.

— ¿Puede mostrarme un poco de su control?

Ella asintió, Itachi ya había observado su Palma Mística así que descartó usarla, solo le quedaba la técnica que le había costado tanto perfeccionar, le tomó unos segundos hacer el Puño Suave Gemelos de León.

Itachi no lo mostró en su rostro, pero estaba sorprendido, no esperaba que hiciera eso, ella le había hecho creer que era débil, pero alguien débil no tenía tal control de chakra.

— ¿Cuál es su animal de invocación?

Hinata dejó de emitir chakra con sus manos.

— No-no tengo.

— ¿Por qué no?

— E-esto, creo que ni-ningún animal quisiera hacer contrato co-conmigo además mi sensei me dijo que po-podía ser peligroso para mi intentarlo. — Jugó con sus dedos y bajó la vista. — Y no co-conozco a nadie que ya tenga un contrato pa-para que me ayude.

Eso llevó a deducir a Itachi que la sobre-protegían mucho, tal vez debido a eso ella no podía desarrollarse totalmente como kunoichi.

— Yo tengo un contrato con los cuervos, sin embargo usted es demasiado ¿pura? como para hacer un contrato con ellos. Nuestra primera lección será usar el Justsu de invocación.

— Pe-pero...

— No la pondré en peligro, tengo la certeza de que conseguirá algún contrato, debe tener más fé en si misma.

— E-esta bien.

— ¿Sabe como funciona? — Ella asintió. — Bien, entonces hágalo, la estaré esperando aquí.

Hinata se llevó dudosa la mano a su boca y la mordió hasta sacar sangre. Suspiró profundamente.

— ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! — Exclamó colocando su mano en el suelo, sintió que este la absorbía y luego todo se volvió negro.

Cuando abrió los ojos con lo primero que notó fue el cielo oscuro y la luna azul brillante, le tomó unos segundos ponerse de pie y observar todo el lugar.

Era como una especie de selva tropical pero fría y solitaria, agradecía llevar en ese momento su sudadera morada. A pesar de que el ambiente era lúgubre no sentía ninguna incomodidad, incluso se sentía identificada con su entorno, le extrañó no ver a ningún animal.

¿Acaso era tan mala ninja que había insultado a los animales al intentar invocarlos y la habían enviado a una selva desierta como castigo?

Suspiró, no era momento de ser pesimista, Itachi le había dicho que confiara más en ella y eso iba hacer, pero era difícil, la idea que había pensado antes seguía en su cabeza.

Caminó por el lugar en busca de algún ser vivo, estaba por darse por vencida y afrontar su trágico destino cuando notó dos espejos brillantes colgando de dos árboles, se acercó a ellos y se sorprendió lo que vio.

En el primero estaba ella siendo el orgullo de su padre y el clan, tenía el amor de Naruto, su relación con Hanabi era la mejor, Neji y Hizashi bebiendo té con ella, su madre sonriéndole, había logrado ser reconocida e Itachi le decía que era una buena alumna.

En el segundo estaba Itachi, son su familia viva, siendo feliz, practicando con Shisui y jugando con Sasuke, se vio a ella siendo igual que ahora.

Ambas ilusiones desaparecieron y una pregunta apareció en los dos espejos

"¿Cuál eliges?" Leyó en su mente.

No lo dudó, ni siquiera por un segundo, su mano se dirigió al segundo, antes de que pudiera tocarlo todo lo que la rodeaba cambió y apareció frente a un gran tigre blanco anciano, tenía una marca de luna en la frente.

— Hinata Hyūga, he visto a través de tu corazón, yo, Byakko protector divino del Oeste, te doy la bienvenida a Bya el hogar de los tigres blancos.

— Muchas gracias Byakko-sama. — Hinata estaba bastante sorprendida, nunca esperó eso, le parecía algo irreal.

— Elegiste la felicidad de otro sin ningún deseo oculto en tu corazón, los tigres blancos valoramos mucho un corazón puro, no veía uno así desde hace quinientos años.

— Yo, realmente no sé que decir, estoy bastante sorprendida, los tigres blancos son criaturas mitológicas, no esperaba que alguien débil como yo pudiera conocer seres tan poderosos.

— No eres débil, nadie débil entra a este lugar ni mucho menos habla conmigo. Mis ojos ven a través de las personas y he visto tu pasado, es hora de que lo dejes atrás e inicies a construir un futuro, gracias a ti los tigres blancos volvemos a tener esperanza en la raza humana.

— Prometo intentarlo. — Se encontraba algo aturdida, se sentía diferente, como si fuera otra persona con una gran fuerza, ni siquiera estaba tartamudeando, la presencia de Byakko le hacía sentir la fuerza que no tenía.

— Intentaste invocar a un animal así que nuestro contrato debes sellar. — Byakko abrió su boca y soltó un pequeño rugido, un gran pergamino apareció frente a Hinata, notó que solo tenía dos firmas, colocó de ella a un lado de la última. Una puerta apareció al lado de ella y se abrió, de ella salieron tres tigres de un metro, uno de ellos tenía la misma marca de luna que Byakko.

— ¡Abuelo!

— No lo llames así, es Byakko-sama. — Por la voz notó que era hembra.

— Los mandé a llamar para que conozcan a Hinata Hyūga, ella fue la que hizo el contrato con ustedes, a partir de hoy trabajarán y entrenarán juntos.

— ¡Genial! Yo soy Byakko, nieto de el Byakko mayor y futuro protector del oeste.

— Yo soy Kira.

— Yo soy Shion, será un honor trabajar con usted Hyūga-sama.

— ¿Los tres?

— Los tigres blancos trabajamos en equipo de tres. Me hubiera gustado que hicieras el contrato con tigres mayores pero hay un hilo que los une y no puedo ir en contra de eso. Tendrán que trabajar el doble, Shion, vayan el con el sabio consejero, él los entrenará.

Hinata aún seguía en estado de aturdimiento y se asustó un poco, sin embargo caminó con confianza detrás de los tigres, pensó que su vida iba a cambiar desde ese momento, lo que no notó fue que ya había cambiado desde el momento que se topó con Itachi.

Itachi contó los minutos desde que Hinata se había ido y ya habían pasado siete horas de eso, sintió una pequeña punzada de preocupación en su pecho, no se había movido del lugar ni para ir al baño.

Esperaba que no le hubiera tocado enfrentarse a un animal de mal humor o muy rudo.

Se separó del árbol cuando la observó aparecer en el mismo lugar donde había hecho la invocación, caminó rápido hacia donde ella y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.

— Hyūga-san ¿Se encuentra bien?

— Tigres, ríos, bichos, caídas, rocas, rugido, ya no quiero carne. — Murmuró antes de caer desmayada entre los brazos de Itachi. El mayor estaba un poco confundido, se le veía agotada, no podía dejarla durmiendo en el jardín, así que la tomó entre sus brazos y caminó a la habitación de ella.

Era bastante liviana, el aroma a lilas llegó a su nariz y sin quererlo respiró profundo, ese olor le tranquilizaba. La depositó con cuidado sobre el futón y salió esperando que mañana ella le contara lo que había pasado.

Al día siguiente fue la segunda vez que Hinata se quedó dormida e Itachi preparó el desayuno. Ella estaba tan cansada que no pasó por su mente como había llegado a su habitación.

— Lo-logré hacer un contrato con los ti-tigres blancos.

Al escuchar eso a Itachi no le quedó duda alguna, Hinata era fuerte, solo necesitaba un gran empujón y él se lo daría. Era extraño, ella le inspiraba a querer ayudarla y hacer que dejara de sobreestimarse demasiado, él no era así. No pensó más en eso y continuó comiendo su desayuno.

Los días siguientes Hinata pasaba entrenando, por las mañanas con Itachi y por las tardes en Bya, un día ahí era una hora en el mundo real.

Itachi notaba poco a poco el progreso que ella hacía, cada día que pasaba él se sentía mejor, la enfermedad había quedado atrás.

— Hyūga-san ya ha pasado una semana desde que llegamos, necesito ir al Santuario Nakano. — Dijo Itachi luego de que terminaran su práctica matutina. Hinata asintió.

— I-iremos mañana.

Tal y como lo dijo partieron al día siguiente, iban a una velocidad elevada pues querían llegar rápido y no se querían exponer demasiado.

Ambos estaban sudando, entre más se acercaban al Santuario más calor sentían.

— Hyūga-san ¿Se encuentra bien? Sería mejor si se quitara su sudadera.

El rostro de Hinata se sonrojó y negó jugando con sus dedos.

— E-estoy bien así.

Itachi no insistió más, se detuvieron para descansar un poco y tomar agua, Hinata se puso alerta al notar tres presencias cerca.

— U-uchiha-san, tres pe-personas se acercan a gran velocidad e-están a diez kilómetros.

— ¿Los puede reconocer?

— So-son de Konoha uno de ellos es Danzo.

 **¡Chan chan chan chan! (?)**

 **¡Hola! Nuevamente les doy gracias por leer mi historia. *corazón***

 **Espero que les esté gustando y no me maten por dejarlo corto y hasta ahí (habiéndoles dicho que sería un capítulo largo. El capítulo original no terminaba aquí pero quise darle un poco de suspenso no tan suspenso[?])**

 **Me disculpo por actualizar tarde, siendo sincera se me olvidó que hoy tenía que actualizar (pasé viendo anime y el tiempo se me fue) *corazón roto***

 **En fin, si tienen alguna queja o sugerencia son bienvenidas ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta el martes! (El martes si les prometo que será largo, lleva la parte que corté de este más el capítulo, les daré spoilers Itachi va al templo Nakano[?])**

 **KarkittyPokitty** **: Siempre trato de cumplirla smadsa, me alegra que te gustara *corazón* ¡Genial! No hay ninguna, leo el capítulo como quince veces antes de subirlo y siempre hay alguna ;-; ¡No es nada! Las observaciones no me molestan, estoy agradecida porque me lo dijiste y así mejoro, ¡Muchas gracias! Hasta la próxima ¡Gracias por tu review!**

 **Komorebi-chama** **: ¡Hola! Me alegra que estés encantada y te guste la historia ¡Gracias! Leer eso me alegra, también me pasa lástima que los fics de esta pareja son pocos *corazón roto* ¡Un abrazo igual! ¡Gracias por tu review!**

 **Flemy Speeddraw** **: ¡No hay de qué! Ese capítulo te lo debía desde que me diste la idea, jaja eso me pareció tan Kiba cuando lo escribí, la pobre Hinata sufrió mucho comprando[?] ¡Nos leemos! ¡Gracias por tu review!**

 **Rosen: Tenía que hacerlo Hokage al menos unos días[?] ¡Me entusiasma haberte alegrado el día! ¡Gracias por tu review!**

*le da lob a todos sus lectores*


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Itachi escuchó a Hinata y se quedó de inmóvil, miles de pensamientos cruzaron por su cabeza en ese momento pero el más claro fue el de Shisui cayendo con una sonrisa, Danzo lo había orillado a eso, una enorme ira creció en él. Sasuke ya no estaba en la aldea así que podía hacer con Danzo lo que quisiera, ya no lo podría tener amenazado, en ese momento iba a vengar a Shisui.

Sintió la mano de Hinata sobre su antebrazo, la sonrisa llena de calma y dulce hizo que la ira que fluía dentro de él disminuyera.

— No-no vale la pena que piense en eso.

— Por culpa de él Shisui murió.

— Lo-lo sé pero el destino se encargará de él, a-además no creo que a Shisui-san le hubiera gustado que manchara sus manos de sa-sangre.

— Por él maté a mi clan. — El agarre de Hinata en su brazo se hizo más fuerte. Ella se encontraba frustrada, no quería que Itachi se dejara dominar por la venganza pero no sabía como hacerlo.

— No-no se deje guiar por la venganza, por favor. Si-si deja que la venganza se apodere de usted será un mal ejemplo para Sasuke-kun.

— Sasuke ya no me ve de esa forma.

— Uchiha-san es una persona muy terca. — Dijo inflando sus mejillas, ese gesto fue demasiado tierno ante los ojos de Itachi y le recordó cuando Sasuke hacía lo mismo cuando se le negaba algo. Estuvo tentado a reírse, no lo hizo por la sorpresa que le causó ese sensación tan antigua que ya casi ni lo recordaba, hacía años que no reía. — ¿Cuál es su comida favorita?

— El repollo y los onigiri con algas, también me gustan los dangos.

— Le-le prepararé sus comidas favoritas siempre si no mata a Danzo.

— Me llama terco y me soborna, no pensé que era ese tipo de personas Hyūga-san.

El rostro de Hinata se puso rojo y soltó a Itachi para así poder jugar con sus dedos.

— Es-es que no quiero que U-uchiha-san añada más carga sobre sus hombros. E-eso solo le causará más sufrimiento. Se que u-usted es una persona noble y aunque lo odie se arrepentirá de haberlo ma-matado.

Itachi guardó silencio por unos segundos. Lo que ella le decía no se alejaba de la realidad, no se conocían desde hace mucho pero ella había descubierto lo que planeaba hacer con Danzo y estaba preocupada por él.

Sonrió, no una de sus típicas sonrisas rectas, era una sonrisa completa.

El corazón de Hinata dio un salto, juraba que pudo ver flores apareciendo alrededor del rostro de Itachi, hasta ese momento fue que se percató de lo atractivo que era. Era un chico atractivo. Un chico. Se sintió tonta, hasta ese momento estaba reconociendo a Itachi como un chico atractivo cinco años mayor que ella con el cual estaba viviendo y lo había abrazado. "¡Por kami!" Pensó Hinata al mismo tiempo que rezaba para no desmayarse. Lo había estado viendo solo como su paciente, pero por alguna razón la sonrisa de él había hecho que iniciara a pensar ese tipo de cosas extrañas.

— Es sorprendente.

— ¿Qu-qué cosa? — Preguntó temerosa de que pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

— Lo bien que puede entender a las personas. Está bien, no tomaré venganza, solo recuperaré lo que no le pertenece.

Hinata lo entendió, le quitaría el ojo de Shisui.

*

Danzo estaba enojado, sus planes de ser Hokage se veían cada vez más frustrados, Konoha había sido atacada por Akatsuki, él esperaba que Tsunade muriera en ese ataque pero no fue posible, no sabía como pero Naruto en su modo sabio y ella habían logrado detenerlo.

Y para colmo ese chico del Kyubi era considerado un Héroe porque gracias a él revivieron los que murieron. Lo único bueno que había salido todo eso había sido la muerte de Jiraiya, Tsunade tenía un guardián menos.

Su enfado se aumentaba porque la Hokage, los consejeros y él habían tenido una conversación donde Tsunade decía que si algo le ocurría su sucesor sería Kakashi. La aldea en manos de ese bueno para nada estaría perdida. Para Danzo, el mismo era la mejor opción. Se tranquilizó al recordar que tenía el ojo de Shisui Uchiha, si sus planes se seguían retrasando tendría que usarlo, lo había estado guardando para una ocasión especial. Si Tsunade volvía a hacer algo como un festival de perros lo utilizaría sin dudar.

Había salido en busca de información de Akatsuki, ya casi todos estaban aniquilados, era un regocijo para él, la muerte que más disfrutó fue la de Itachi Uchiha, sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima, ya podría actuar libremente y encarcelar a Sasuke por se un traidor.

Le pidió a sus guardaespaldas que descansaran un rato, ya no tenía la misma resistencia de antes.

Se sentó en una roca y cerró sus ojos por unos segundos. Cuando los abrió se topó con la mirada de un cuervo con los ojos rojos, micro-segundos luego Shisui apareció frente a él con su rostro vendado.

— He venido por lo que me pertenece, Danzo.

Instantáneamente el mencionado se llevó una mano al ojo que había robado años atrás.

— Imposible, tu estás muerto.

— No estés tan seguro.

Danzo se extrañó de que sus ANBU no hubieran atacado, giró su rostro y los observó en el suelo cubiertos de sangre.

— Tendrás que luchar para obtenerlo.

— No será necesario.

Danzo de pronto se encontró atado a un poste mientras espadas lo atravesaban cada segundo, el dolor era desgarrador, había caído en un Genjutsu, no le tomó demasiado tiempo en salir utilizando uno de los Sharingan de su brazo.

Estaba nuevamente sentado en la piedra, sin embargo se sentía demasiado cansado, cayó de rodillas apoyándose con la mano que no tenía vendada, pequeñas gotas de sangre caían sobre el suelo, ya no tenía las vendas sobre su cabeza y el ojo de Shisui había desaparecido de su cara.

Gritó y maldijo a todos los Uchihas. Notó que ambos ANBU estaban frente a él desmayados y volvió a maldecir.

Les tomó un par de horas recuperarse y seguir con el viaje, no les comentó nada, ellos no debían saberlo, les ordenó que buscaran a algún Uchiha, no les tomó tiempo encontrarlo.

— Danzo-sama, Sasuke se encuentra a tres kilómetros.

Seguramente ese maldito de Sasuke lo había hecho, tal vez Itachi le contó todo antes de que lo matara y tomó venganza.

— Vamos hacia allá.

Iba a recuperar el ojo y de paso agregar unos nuevos a su colección.

*

— Gracias, Hyūga-san. — Dijo Itachi cuando ya estuvieron lo suficiente lejos, había guardado el ojo de Shisui en uno de sus cuervos.

— No-no es nada.

— Lamento haberla hecho algo como esto. — Mientras el estaba utilizando Genjutsu con Danzo ella le había sacado el ojo.

— U-usted no me obligó a nada, a-así que no se preocupe. — Le sonrió de manera tranquilizante, Itachi le correspondió con una sonrisa recta, se le hacía demasiado fácil sonreír cuando estaba con ella.

— Continuemos con nuestro viaje. — Hinata asintió y ambos volvieron a saltar sobre los árboles para dirigirse al Santuario Nakano, llegaron al anochecer.

Hinata revisó el lugar con su Byakugan y le dijo a Itachi que estaba vacío, cosa que lo extrañó.

— Lo-lo esperaré aquí.

— No es necesario, quiero que entre conmigo, entre más ojos, más rápido descubriremos la verdad de mis ojos.

— ¿E-está seguro?

— Si.

— Pe-pero es el lugar secreto de su familia.

— Los Uchiha nacieron de un demonio y una Hyūga, así que técnicamente seríamos Hyūga también y usted es Hyūga así que no hay problema.

Su padre seguramente se estaría retorciendo en su tumba, estaba dejando entrar a una extraña al lugar secreto de los Uchiha y no a cualquier extraña, era una Hyūga, pero él creía en lo que decía, de alguna u otra manera compartían la sangre, además de que la chica que tenía al lado se estaba iniciando a ganar su confianza.

Ambos se adentraron a la cámara secreta de los Uchiha, a Hinata le dio escalofríos el lugar.

— Habrá algunas cosas que no podrá leer, de esas me encargaré yo.

— E-está bien.

Sin decir nada más ambos iniciaron a leer los pergaminos que se encontraban por todo el lugar, Itachi ya los había leído con anterioridad pero tal vez había omitido algo o se le había olvidado.

Necesitaba saber por qué sus ojos habían vuelto, nunca había escuchado sobre un Sharingan que se regeneraba ¿Podría ser ese tal vez un poder oculto de su Sharingan? No lo creía, pero no encontraba otra explicación. Despejó su mente y continuó leyendo los pergaminos.

Les tomó dos días leer todo lo que había en el lugar, Hinata había preparado unas cajas de bento, sin embargo comer es lo que menos hacían, ambos estaban bastante concentrados en su tarea averiguar el secreto detrás del Sharingan de Itachi.

Ambos suspiraron simultáneamente cuando terminaron de leer sus respectivos pergamino, eran los últimos.

— ¿Logró encontrar algo? — Preguntó Itachi dirigiendo su vista a ella.

— Na-nada ¿Y usted?

— Tampoco. — Itachi suspiró con frustración, no le gustaba no saber sobre algo, él quería saber más sobre sus ojos, estaba enojado con él mismo por no saber a quien preguntar o donde iniciar a buscar. Los pergaminos y libros no habían sido de ayuda, ya sabía todo lo que había leído, no encontró nada nuevo.

— Yo-yo tengo una teoría. — Dijo Hinata luego de un largo silencio.

— ¿Cuál?

— Los Uchiha son descendientes de un Tengu y u-una Hyūga, ella se casó por amor, se-se dice que los U-uchiha despiertan su Sha-sharingan al sentir odio, el odio lo causa solo el amor poderoso, se-se podría decir que los Uchiha son los seres que más aman debido a que fueron concebidos por amor por parte de ella pero también los que mas odian por-por culpa de su parte demonio, sin embargo el amor es más fuerte y el amor de ella fue pasado de generación en ge-generación. — Hinata hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire. — En-en los pergaminos decía que los U-uchiha han obtenido el Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno al trasplantarse los o-ojos de su hermano, en la mayoría todos están a punto de morir o se matan entre ellos. U-usted no estaba a punto de morir, e-estaba enfermo pero se podía curar, prácticamente le entregó su vida a Sasuke-kun para que él to-tomara sus ojos y no quedara ciego. Pi-pienso que al estar dispuesto a mo-morir por el amor puro y sincero hacia su he-hermano y entregarle sus ojos por propia voluntad hizo que volvieran a nacer. Ta-tardaron en aparecer porque usted no tenía suficiente chakra, pero cuando se recuperó aparecieron.

Ambos lo sabían, esa explicación era demasiado fantasiosa y simple, a la vez que un poco tonta, sin embargo tenía lógica.

A Itachi ya no le sorprendió que Hinata lo sorprendiera, esa chica lo sorprendía casi siempre que abría la boca, solo alguien tan inocente y puro como Hinata podría pensar en algo como eso, no era del todo irracional, por cada segundo que pasaba la teoría de Hinata adquiría más lógica.

— Si me lo permite quisiera escribir su teoría en un pergamino. — Hinata abrió grande sus ojos con sorpresa y solo pudo asentir.

Colocaron todo en su lugar, guardaron sus cosas y partieron nuevamente hacia la cabaña, no descansaron hasta llegar, pues ambos querían estar lo más pronto posible para tomar un baño y dormir un poco.

Al día siguiente de haber llegado se levantaron temprano, desayunaron en silencio y caminaron hacia el jardín para seguir con su entrenamiento.

— Ya no practicaremos Taijutsu, ya no necesita más clases, es muy buena en eso, seguiremos con el Ninjutsu ¿Cuáles son sus elementos?

— El-el rayo y el fuego.

— ¿Ha practicado con ellos?

— So-sólo una vez con el rayo, en el clan no había nadie que me enseñara ya que la ma-mayoría son de elemento agua y en la academia me enseñaron lo básico.

— ¿Y su sensei?

— E-ella pensaba que era muy peligroso que los practicara.

— Ya veo, tiene los mismo elementos que Sasuke, cuando luche contra él utilizó un Ninjutsu poderoso que casi acaba con mi vida, se llama Kirin, se lo enseñaré.

— ¿E-está seguro?

— Si, es una combinación de fuego y rayo, por lo que vi no se necesita mucho chakra, Sasuke solo lo utilizó una vez porque él es de las personas que pelean sin importarle el consumo de su chakra. Los sellos son tigre, rata, caballo, mono, perro, dragón y carnero. Primero tendrá que perfeccionar su técnica con los elementos por separado.

— E-entendido.

Hinata se encontraba agotada, aún así preparó el almuerzo y descansó un poco antes de transportarse a Bya para continuar su entrenamiento en conjunto con los tigres. Habían iniciado a sincronizarse mejor y descubrió que los tigres tenían poderes especiales.

Byakko tenía el poder legendario del dragón del oeste, el rugido de sanación el cual se podía ocupar una vez cada cien horas. Kira tenía el rugido del aire y Shion el rugido del rayo, esos dos elementos eran los que caracterizaban a los tigres blancos.

Al tercer día de su entrenamiento Hinata cayó de rodillas, cansada y sin chakra, controlar el jutsu de la gran bola de fuego estaba siendo más difícil de lo planeado lo cual hacía que no utilizara bien su chakra.

— Podemos dejarlo por hoy.

— No-no necesito solo tres minutos para recuperarme.

— No se exija demasiado.

— Lo-lo sé, pero es literal, ne-necesito solo tres minutos. Cu-cuando usted estaba entre la vida y la muerte necesitaba mucho chakra y no podía descansar mucho, he leído sobre el flu-flujo de chakra y como hacer para recuperarme más rápido a-así que empleé el método y necesito tres minutos para recuperarme por completo.

— Eso es sorprendente, pero en un batalla no le servirá mucho, ningún enemigo le dará tres minutos.

— Lo-lo sé.

— ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que disminuya el tiempo?

— El-el mínimo es de treinta segundos.

Itachi se quedó un momento pensativo.

— Tengo una idea, cuando sienta que se va a quedar sin chakra puede invocar a sus tigres y que ellos le ganen tiempo. Yo podría hacer el papel del atacante.

— E-eso podría funcionar.

— Practiquemos.

Hinata asintió e hizo el sello de invocación, los tres tigres aparecieron detrás de ella.

— Byakko el poderoso llegó, teman de mi humanos.

— No creo que Hinata-sama nos haya invocado para luchar. — Dijo Shion.

— ¿Ah? — Byakko observó que solo se encontraba Itachi. — Ah, es el del espejo.

— ¿Espejo? — Preguntó Itachi.

— E-esto, Uchiha-san, ellos son Byakko, Kira y Shion, Byakko, Kira y Shion e-el es Itachi Uchiha. — Hinata no quería que Itachi supiera, moriría de la vergüenza. Itachi se olvidó de la pregunta que hizo, que Hinata dijera su nombre le causo una extraña sensación de agrado.

— Es la primera vez que nos invocas Hinata, sin embargo no es para luchar. — Dijo Kira sin preguntar directamente para que los había invocado. Hinata les contó la idea de Itachi.

— No sabía que podías hacer eso ¡Eres genial Hina-chan! ¡La mejor invocadora! ¡Nuestra invocadora es súper fuerte!

— No-no soy fuerte Byakko, cu-cualquiera podría hacerlo.

— Y ahí de nuevo con tu pesimismo, eres la invocadora más fuerte ¡Pero la más negativa y con baja autoestima también!

— Byakko, no le digas eso a Hinata-sama.

— Eres un tarado Byakko. — Byakko rugió un poco por eso.

— ¡Lo dije sin ofender! Además, haré una campaña para hacerla más negativa y que crea en si misma.

— Si me lo permite, me uniré a esa campaña. — Hinata se sonrojó al escuchar a Itachi.

— ¡Si! Entre más mejor.

— Pra-practiquemos. — Dijo Hinata, ser el centro de la conversación la hacía sentirse incómoda.

Todos se colocaron en sus posiciones. Hinata sentada de rodillas rodea por los tres tigres e Itachi intentando atacar.

El pelinegro utilizó el Jutsu Misil Dragón de Agua haciendo desconcentrar a Hinata y a los tigres, le tomó un minuto vencerlos.

— Necesitan mejorar la sincronización y Hyūga-san necesita concentrarse más.

— Sonó igual que el sabio consejero, debe ser su versión humana, aunque él no nos golpeó con su bastón. — Dijo Byakko.

— U-uchiha-san es asombroso, pudo utilizar el dragón de agua sin necesidad de agua. — Hinata estaba maravillada por la gran capacidad de Itachi, pensó que le gustaría ser igual que él.

— Gracias por el cumplido. — Notó que ella estaba mojada y el clima estaba frío. — Necesita quitarse la chaqueta e ir por un baño para que no se resfríe.

— Otra cosa de la que me desharé será esa cosa morada. — Hinata sonrió por lo que dijo Byakko. Se despidieron y luego ella entró apresurada para cambiarse de ropa, agradecía haber traído dos más.

Una semana pasó rápidamente, el entrenamiento les impedía sentir el tiempo pasar. Las cosas de la casa se estaban agotando así que habían decidido que ese día irían al pueblo más cercano de compras.

— Hyūga-san. — Itachi llamó su atención, aclaró su garganta. — Si usted lo desea puede llamarme por mi nombre y sin tanto formalismo. — Se volvió a aclarar la garganta. — Además saldremos y llamaríamos la atención si mencionamos nuestros apellidos. — Itachi había practicado horas en su mente para poder decir eso, era la primera vez que lo hacía.

— Es-está bien U... I-I-I-Itachi-san. — Su rostro se sonrojó al decirle eso. Itachi volvió a sentir la extraña sensación de agrado. — Ust... tu también pue-puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

— Muy bien, vamos Hinata-san. — El rostro de Hinata se volvió más rojo, se encontraba confundida por las reacciones que estaba teniendo.

Ella notó que el clima se estaba poniendo frío, ella tenía algo con lo que protegerse pero Itachi no, estaba segura de que si tocaba su brazo estaría frío.

Se dividieron las lista de compras para así terminar más rápido, ella se excuso para ir al baño para tener un poco de tiempo a solas e ir rápidamente a comprar agujas e hilo para tejer.

Al único lugar donde fueron juntos fue a comprar la comida, Hinata compró ingredientes para preparar las comidas favoritas de Itachi, hace una semana le había prometido que las prepararía.

Ambos se sentían bien en compañía del otro compartiendo un momento tan cotidiano.

La semana siguiente Hinata casi no durmió, siempre tejía de noche debido a que en el día no podía porque pasaba entrenando y cocinando o limpiando la casa, unas pequeñas ojeras estaban apareciendo en su rostro, Itachi lo había notado y le preocupó un poco, las ojeras de él habían desaparecido, pues toda la cabaña olía a Hinata y su olor lo tranquilizaba. El entrenamiento iba bien, Itachi utilizaba clones para hacerlo mas difícil, sin embargo estaban logrando mantenerlo controlado.

Hinata estaba en la sala caminando de un lado a otro abrazando el suéter que había tejido para Itachi, el frío ya había aumentado y él seguía utilizando solo una camisa, ni bufanda ni guantes, eso le preocupaba.

— Itachi-san, tejí esto como muestra de agradecimiento por el entrenamiento, espero que te guste, por favor acéptalo. — Tendió el suéter hacia la ventana, suspiró, estaba practicando antes de entregárselo.

— No debiste molestarte.

Hinata brincó un poco del susto al escucharlo, se suponía que él estaba en su habitación.

Itachi, sin querer evitarlo, sonrió con un poco de diversión al verla dar el salto y girarse a el con el rostro rojo.

— Yo-yo, esto, toma. — Ella bajó la mirada y le tendió el paquete.

— Gracias. — Tomó el paquete y lo abrió, no esperaba sacar un suéter negro con el símbolo de su clan en la parte trasera. Una calidez inexplicable se situó en pecho, sintió las repentinas ganas de abrazarla pero se contuvo.

— Ta-tal vez te quedé un poco grande, lo-lo hice sin medidas.

— No importa, lo utilizaría aunque me quedara pequeño, me gusta mucho. — Hinata sonrió con alivio al escucharlo.

— I-iré a tomar un baño y luego prepararé la cena. — Casi corrió hacia el baño, estaba avergonzada, Itachi la había encontrado hablando sola, seguramente pensaría que estaba loca. Pasó varios minutos sintiendo pena por ella misma, recordó que tenía que preparar la cena y se quitó la chaqueta, se percató que no había llevado su toalla ni ropa de cambio y fue por ella a la habitación.

Itachi se quedó mirando su suéter por minutos y apenas sonrió. Ahora entendía el por qué de las ojeras de Hinata, debió quedarse hasta altas horas tejiendo. Sintió felicidad después de mucho tiempo. El también iba a tomar un baño para poder usarlo sin ensuciarlo. Cuando pasó por el baño notó que la puerta estaba abierta y no había ruido, pensó que la ducha de Hinata había sido demasiado rápida.

Cuando Hinata regresó al baño no esperaba encontrarse con un Itachi sin camisa, con el cabello suelto y el botón de su pantalón desabotonado, su boca se secó. Decir que era la primera vez que veía a un hombre sin camisa sería mentira, pues tenía dos hombres por compañeros de equipo, e incluso ya había visto el torso de Itachi, sin embargo ambas situaciones eran diferentes, sintió su piel caliente, sin embargo no podía despegar la vista de él, era demasiado atractivo a la vista como para hacerlo, por primera vez en su vida Hinata estaba siendo una pervertida, sintió mucha vergüenza.

Itachi había descubierto lo que Hinata escondía detrás de su sudadera, no era como él pensaba que eran una libras de más en su estómago, eran libras de más en otra parte de su cuerpo. Él no se consideraba un hombre que observaba a mujeres por placer, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo con Hinata, su cuerpo estaba lleno de curvas y su pecho era de tamaño grande, el que llevara una camisa de mallas ajustada no ayudaba mucho, sintió una ola de calor recorrerlo por todo su cuerpo, eso era nuevo para él. Se sentía un pervertido por observar demasiado a una chica de quince años.

— Yo yo me disculpo, pensé que el-el baño estaba desocupado. — ¿Desde cuando él tartamudeaba y se sentía nervioso?

La voz de Itachi hizo que Hinata pegara un pequeño salto y saliera de su ensoñación. El pelinegro vio rebotar el pecho de la oji-perla y sintió que un pequeño hilo de sangre salía por su nariz.

— No-no-no-no fue-fue mi-mi cul-culpa.

— La dejaré sola. — Dijo demasiado rápido, tomó sus cosas y salió casi corriendo de la habitación, ninguno se había visto a la cara, era demasiado vergonzoso para hacerlo, Hinata se observó en el espejo del baño y notó que tenía pequeña gotas de sangre saliendo de su nariz, si, iba a morir de la vergüenza.

Ninguno habló del tema y actuaron con normalidad, sin embargo esa noche Itachi soñó con Hinata. Hinata no pudo dormir, pues cada vez que cerraba sus ojos la imagen de Itachi sin camisa aparecía en su mente.

Desde ese día ambos se aseguraban tres veces de que el baño estaba vacío antes de entrar.

*

Hinata limpió el sudor que resbalaba por su frente y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas tranquilizando su respiración, frente a ella se encontraba Itachi, quien estaba un poco agitado y sudado.

— Cada vez más es difícil esquivar tus ataques, hoy lograste darme tres golpes.

— Uno de ellos fue porque te distrajiste. — Mencionó Hinata.

Itachi no pudo contradecir eso, la culpa había sido de ella, el cierre de su chaqueta se había bajado en esa ocación. Se sentía culpable por ni siquiera intentar despegar la vista, ella era una niña de quince años y él ya un hombre de veintiuno, esa no era la primera vez que le pasaba algo como eso, algo había cambiado en él desde día que la miró sin chaqueta, cuando trataba de encontrarle explicación a su comportamiento su cabeza dolía de tanto que pensaba y nunca encontraba nada, así que dejó de intentar darle una explicación.

Hinata compuso su compostura e inhaló profundamente. Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que ella había iniciado su entrenamiento con Itachi, había mejorado bastante en todas las áreas como shinobi, el pelinegro le había enseñado también a utilizar bien los Shuriken y los Kunai, había sido todo un fracaso con la espada, logró poder hacer el Kirin, un poco diferente al de Sasuke, y había descubierto que gracias a su buen control de chakra lo podía usar dos veces en una batalla. Ella e Itachi habían creado un nuevo Jutsu combinado, el Dragón eléctrico de agua, no les había tomado mucho tiempo perfeccionarlo, pues la sincronía de ambos era asombrosa. Casi como la que tenía con sus tres tigres, Hinata, Kira, Shion y Byakko era un equipo grandioso, Itachi utilizaba diez clones contra ellos y fueron pocas ocasiones en las que logró tocar a Hinata, sin embargo ella no se desconcentró, había reducido el tiempo de recuperación de chakra a cuarenta segundos y había ampliado su rango de visión con el Byakkugan a quince kilómetros, su puño suave casi había destruido todo el jardín y la cabaña había logrado dominar el ataque Ocho Trigramas Treinta y Dos Palmas de su clan a pesar de no tener a un Hyūga con quien entrenar.

Esos meses ella se había esforzado mucho hasta el punto de a veces caer desmayada, Itachi siempre se quedaba al lado de ella hasta que despertaba, en más de una ocasión la tuvo que llevar en sus brazos para evitar que se enfermara por la lluvia.

Su personalidad también había cambiado un poco y todo eso era gracias a Byakko, quien la había puesto en situaciones extremadamente peligrosas y vergonzosas para fortalecer su carácter, le tomó dos meses dejar de tartamudear cuando hablaba con Itachi, ya casi no se sonrojaba y sus desmayos por los nervios se habían disminuido.

Ella no era la única que había entrenado, Itachi también lo había hecho y sus habilidades mejoraban más, si es que eso era posible.

Itachi afirmaba que si ella hubiera recibido un entrenamiento similar desde pequeña y no la hubieran sobre-protegido e infravalorado demasiado en ese momento sería alguien de temer, ella tenía un control de chakra maestro y determinación.

Hinata había mantenido su promesa y cocinaba la comida favorita de Itachi con frecuencia, aunque también lo hacía comer carne, sabía que no le gustaba pero tenía que comerla por su salud, ella comía cangrejos y camarones para ser solidaria con él, ya que era su comina menos favorita.

Una vez cada diez día tenían un día libre donde ambos limpiaban la casa y hablaban desde cosas con importancia hasta las mas tontas, ya conocían sus hábitos y manías, habían aprendido a convivir con ellas. Hinata descubrió que Itachi no se mostraba con los demás como era con ella, habían ido al pueblo nuevamente y una pareja se había acercado, Itachi permaneció callado y con su rostro inexpresivo, se alegró al saber que él confiaba en ella como para ser el mismo.

Ninguno lo decía en voz alta, pero ambos en su interior pensaban que no querían que Tsunade los llamara, pues eso los devolvería a la realidad donde Itachi era un traidor y Hinata repudiada por su familia.

Como de costumbre luego de su entrenamiento con él Hinata fue a limpiarse y luego preparó el almuerzo. Itachi había tomado el hábito de sentarse en el comedor y verla cocinar ¿Sería así como eran los matrimonios? ¿La esposa cocinando mientras el esposo la observa con amor? Hinata sería una buena edposa, sintió un pequeño malestar en el estómago al imaginar una escena de ella siendo esposa de Naruto, se extrañó por eso, debía sentir felicidad por la chica que lo había salvado y por Naruto a quien apreciaba por querer tanto a su hermano.

Los pensamientos de Itachi fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un ladrido.

— ¡Hola! Oh genial, comida de Hinata ¡Casi cinco meses sin probarla! — Kiba entró como si fuera su casa y se sentó en el comedor, Akamaru fue hacia donde Hinata a saludarla.

— Eres un maleducado ¿Por qué? No tocaste la puerta y entras como si fuera tu casa. — Shino entró segundos después que Kiba. — Itachi, Hinata, lamentamos la abrupta intromisión.

Los dos mencionados salieron de su sorpresa inicial, Hinata les sonrió y saludó para luego acariciar la cabeza de Akamaru.

— Mira, Akamaru tiene más modales que tu.

— No hay problema, siéntanse como en su casa. — Intervino Itachi antes de que Kiba respondiera al comentario de Shino.

— Tsunade-sama nos envió en busca de Hinata te diré lo que nos dijo "Vayan con Hinata y díganle que parta apenas ustedes lleguen, la quiero en mi oficina lo más pronto posible. Ustedes se quedan un día en el lugar y se regresan." — Dijo Shino.

— Terminaré la cena y partiré de inmediato.

A ninguno le pasó desapercibido que no había tartamudeado.

— Los pondremos al día mientras tanto. — Dijo Kiba estirando sus brazos hacia arriba. — Luego de que le dieras la información a Tsunade-sama ella habló con Jiraiya y él dijo que iría a luchar contra Pain, a pesar de saber la verdad de él no pudo matarlo, descubrimos el por qué luego, era uno de sus estudiantes. Pain llegó a Konoha para atacar pero gracias a la información los daños no fueron grandes, solo los alrededores sufrieron, lo que era el distrito Uchiha desapareció, lo siento. — Miró a Itachi arrugando un poco su cara.

— No lo hagas, estoy bien. — Y lo estaba, ese lugar solo tenía malos recuerdos para él.

— Naruto los venció y hablando logró hacer que reviviera a todos los muertos, ahora todos lo consideran un héroe. — Bufó rodando los ojos.

Hinata dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo por un momento, se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de Naruto, no había vuelto a pensar en él desde su entrenamiento improvisado en la cueva. Antes de encontrar a Itachi el noventa y nueve por ciento de sus pensamientos eran dirigidos hacia el rubio, percatarse de eso la hizo sorprenderse, tampoco sintió su corazón palpitar rápido cuando escuchaba su nombre. No lo entendía.

Un par de ojos se posaron en ella esperando su reacción, esperaba ver un sonrojo no verla lucir aturdida.

— Me alegro de que su sueño se cumpliera. — Sonrió de manera maternal, de verdad se alegraba de que Naruto estuviera cumpliendo sus sueños.

— ¿Y eso? No te pusiste roja ni nerviosa ¿Estás enferma? — Preguntó Kiba entrecerrando los ojos.

— No la molestes. — Intervino Shino.

— Pero si no la estoy molestando.

— Como sea, continuando con la información luego de eso nos informaron de que Sasuke se unió a Akatsuki y planea atacar Konoha.

Itachi arrugó su entrecejo ¿Qué su hermano qué?

— Los que nos graduamos juntos más el equipo Gai llegamos a un acuerdo de capturarlo y matarlo, sin embargo solo nosotros sabemos de ese plan, Naruto y los demás no lo saben. — Dijo Kiba observando a Itachi.

— ¿Por qué me lo dicen?

— Los camaradas no nos ocultamos la verdad.

Itachi sonrió de manera recta por las palabras de Shino. Desde que se había vuelto un estudiante ninja solo Shisui lo había considerado un compañero, el resto de las personas lo consideraban alguien superior o era temido, saber que esos chicos lo consideraban uno más de ellos le alegraba.

El Uchiha apretó los puños sobre la mesa y suspiró. El esperaba que Sasuke dejara a un lado la venganza y pudiera vivir libre cuando lo matara.

— Sasuke también mató a Danzo, hace cuatro meses.

Hinata e Itachi compartieron una mirada preguntándose si había sido el mismo día que habían recuperado el ojo de Shisui.

— Gracias Kiba-kun. — Dijo Hinata cuando el castaño tomó los platos y los llevó a la mesa. — Me iré ya, dejo comida en el refrigerador.

— Gracias. — Dijeron los tres hombres al mismo tiempo.

— Ten cuidado, cuando veníamos para acá mis insectos sintieron una presencia parecida a la de Orochimaru.

— Lo tendré, hasta luego. — Se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa y fue por sus cosas, Itachi sintió preocupación cuando la miró salir.

— No le pasará nada. — Dijo Kiba iniciando a comer.

— Lo sé, luego de cenar me gustaría que me llevaran donde sintieron la presencia de Orochimaru.

Los dos chicos asintieron, comieron haciendo pequeños comentario de vez en cuando, Kiba estaba demasiado cansado como hablar como siempre.

Cuando terminaron los tres se pusieron en marcha, Itachi tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando llegaron a una de las guaridas de Akatsuki.

Los tres ocultaron su chakra y se mantuvieron en lo alto de los árboles cerca de la entrada, se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Kabuto entrar a la guarida, esperaron unos minutos y regresaron a la cabaña.

— ¿Que querrá Kabuto con Akatsuki? — Preguntó Itachi más para si mismo que para el resto.

— Seguro busca alianza. — Dijo Kiba

— ¿Alianza?

— Si, por lo de la guerra.

— ¿Guerra?

— Oh, se nos olvidó decirlo, Akatsuki declaró la guerra a todas las naciones.

Hinata sintió un poco de nostalgia al regresar a Konoha, saludó a los guardias como siempre lo hacía y se dirigió a la oficina de la Hokage, entró cuando ella le dio permiso.

— Hinata, me alegra ver que estás bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo, estamos en víspera de guerra, hazme un resumen de todo lo que ha pasado en esos meses.

La oji-perla se apresuró a contarle todo lo importante a Tsunade, omitió todas las partes vergonzosas e innecesarias de comentar.

— Um, ya veo. — La rubia llevó sus manos bajo su mentón. — Te mande a llamar porque necesito que hagas ungüentos, los mismo que hiciste para Itachi para curar sus heridas, tienes dos días para hacer la mayor cantidad que puedas, luego regresarás con Itachi y se unirán a la guerra lo mas pronto que puedan, nadie sabe que está vivo, él será nuestro factor sorpresa.

— Entendido.

— Muy bien, puedes retirarte, sé que no tengo necesidad de decirlo pero tu también serás importante en ese factor sorpresa, más con lo que me acabas de decir, siempre supe que eras fuerte.

Hinata le sonrió y abrió la puerta pasa salir, se detuvo al toparse con Naruto, quien iba a abrir la puerta, junto a él venían Kakashi y Sakura.

— ¡Hinata! No te había visto en meses ¿Cómo estás? Supe de tu misión rango S, me alegra que estés bien'dattebayo.

— Naruto-kun, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei. — Saludó con una sonrisa. — Gracias, igual me alegro por ti, supe que derrotaste a Pain y ya eres considerado un héroe.

— Jejeje, bueno si.

Para ninguno de los presentes pasó desapercibido que Hinata no se había sonrojado ni tartamudeado debido a la presencia del rubio.

La pelo negro azulado tenía demasiadas emociones encontradas en ese momento.

— ¡Naruto! No distraigas a Hinata, tiene cosas importantes que hacer.

— ¡Abuela! ¿Cuando me darás a mi una misión rango S? Quiero una'dattebayo.

— Pues la tendrás, es en una isla...

Eso fue lo último que escuchó Hinata antes de salir. Se encontraba en la salida del edificio cuando sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro.

— Kakashi-sensei. — Dijo luego de su pequeño sobresalto.

— Dile a Itachi que Madara le contó toda la verdad, también no las dijo a mi, Naruto, y Tenzō.

— Claro yo se lo di... — Hinata abrió los grande con sorpresa. — ¿Có-cómo es que usted lo sabe?

— Mis sospechas iniciaron cuando Tsunade declaró un gran amor por lo perros cuando el equipo ocho se fue de misión y luego volvió a la normalidad cuando todos regresaron menos tu, hoy envié un clon a seguirlos, alejado de sus rangos de alcance, y me dijo que se encontraron contigo e Itachi en una cabaña. No te preocupes, nadie lo sabrá, bien eso era todo, Tsunade-sama me espera.

Tan rápido como había llegado se fue. Hinata necesitaba sentarse, ese día estaba siendo lleno de sorpresas. Dio los primeros pasos para buscar una banca cuando sintió un pequeño cuerpo impactar contra ella y abrazarla.

Supo quien era al instante, algo confusa correspondió el abrazo de Hanabi.

— Pensé que estabas muerta. — Por el sonido de su voz Hinata supo que estaba llorando.

— Estoy bien, la misión me tomó más de lo esperado.

— Estaba tan preocupada. Yo-yo ¡No te odio! Nunca lo he hecho siempre has sido mi modelo a seguir desde que era pequeña, dejé que los del clan me influenciaran y me comporté arrogante y de mala manera contigo, estos meses me hicieron darme cuenta de mi error ¡Lo siento tanto! De verdad nunca quise ser grosera contigo, por Dios, si yo quiero ser como tu, discúlpame por favor, quiero que volvamos a ser como en los tiempos que jugábamos y nos reíamos juntas. Por favor no me odies.

De los ojos de Hinata salieron pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad, había deseado ese momento por años, separó a Hanabi de su cuerpo y le limpió las lágrimas.

— No tengo nada que disculpar, no te odio y nunca te odie, eres mi hermana y siempre te voy a amar seas como seas.

Hanabi sonrió amplió y volvió a llorar, cuando ambas hermanas se calmaron caminaron hacia su casa.

En la entrada del distrito Hyūga, Neji se encontraba de brazos cruzados esperándolas, cuando localizó con su vista a Hinata sus ojos se relajaron.

— Le dije que Hinata-sama estaría bien. — Dijo cuando la vio.

— No te hagas, tu también estabas preocupado, hasta el pelo se te ha estado cayendo y te salieron arrugas.

Hinata rió, estaba feliz, tenía a dos de las personas que más quería en el mundo con ella.

Los dos días siguientes pasó haciendo los ungüentos y entrenando con Neji el tiempo que necesitaba dejarlos reposar, él la había alagado diciéndole que se había vuelto más fuerte.

Se preocupó un poco cuando vio llegar a Kiba y Shino, ellos le aseguraron de que Itachi estaba bien haciendo que se sonrojara un poco al hacer tan obvia su preocupación.

El día de su partida llegó, Hanabi la abrazó antes de irse y Neji la acompañó hacia la salida de Konoha, no había cruzado palabra con su padre en esos dos días. Cuando se giró para despedirse sintió un pequeño malestar en su pecho al ver a su primo.

— Cuídate Neji-niisa. — Dijo dándole un abrazo, Neji sonrió de lado por la acción de su prima y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

— Lo haré, usted también Hinata-sama.

Hinata salió de Konoha tratando de no girar su rostro, ese malestar en su pecho aún seguía. Mantuvo la misma velocidad rápida hasta llegar a la cabaña.

Cuando llegó se encontró a Itachi entrenando, él dejó de entrenar para dirigirse a ella al verla llegar tan cansada.

— Hinata ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó con un deje de preocupación en su tono de voz.

— Si-si, solo me excedí con la velocidad. — Dijo tratando de recuperar su respiración.

— ¿Para que solicitaba tu presencia Tsunade-sama?

— Quería que prepara ungüentos para los heridos que habrán en la guerra. Ella quiere que participemos en ella.

Itachi se lo veía venir, el evitaba los conflictos si podía hacerlo, siempre había sido pacifista.

— Me lo temía.

— Kakashi-sensei se enteró de que estabas vivo, un clon de él siguió a Kiba y Shino, él conoce el alcance de los insectos de Shino y el olfato de Kiba así que se quedó lejos. Me dijo que Sasuke sabe la verdad sobre ti, por eso es que se unió a Akatsuki y quiere atacar Konoha.

— Debí imaginarlo, mi hermano menor en un tonto.

— Pero, eso es bueno ¿No?

— ¿Bueno?

— Si, eso significa que no guarda rencor hacia ti y quiere vengarse por ti, tu hermano no ha dejado de quererte. — Hinata sonrió con felicidad, algo bueno pasaba por fin en la vida de Itachi.

Sin poder ni querer evitarlo Itachi le devolvió la sonrisa. Ambos se quedaron viendo durante largos segundos, siempre que hacían ese tipo de contacto visual les costaba separar sus ojos, ambos se sentían en paz.

— Hanabi me dijo que no me odia y me abrazó. — Dijo Hinata luego de unos segundos, necesitaba compartir eso con alguien.

— Me alegra demasiado escuchar eso, sé cuanto ama a su hermana y lo feliz que eso le hace.

— Oh, lo olvidaba, Tsunade-sama me dio estos uniformes y bandas, dijo que los debemos usar.

Itachi tomó el paquete que le pertenecía, ambos caminaron hacia el interior de la cabaña. Terminaron de alistarse y salieron, ambos sintieron el mismo sentimiento de tristeza, esa seria la última vez que salían de la cabaña.

— Antes de unirnos a la guerra necesito asegurarme de algo. Kabuto está en la guarida de Akatsuki, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre eso. Además si Naruto está con ellos no habrá problema si nos retrasamos.

— Naruto-kun fue enviado a una isla, él no sabe de la guerra, se inició para poder capturarlo a él y a Hachibi.

— Entonces hay que apresurarnos.

Aumentaron la velocidad llegaron a la guarida, varios Zetsus blancos estaban en la entrada, Hinata activó su Byakugan.

— Esta en el ala derecha en la primera sección, yo me encargaré de los Zetsus, tu ve con él.

— Bien, cuando terminemos nos encontraremos en el pasillo central.

La presencia de Hinata distrajo a los Zetsus e Itachi pudo entrar. Estaba utilizando su puño suave junto con el Taijutsu para poder vencerlos, sentía que nunca terminaría, aparecían de cualquier parte.

Notó que eso era extraño, amplio el rango de alcance de su Byakuga y al no notar nada extraño en la superficie dirigió la vista al suelo. Lo que había debajo de ella eran miles de Zetsus que se reproducían cada segundo, necesitaba destruir eso.

Le tomó varios minutos lograr abrirse paso, activó su Paso puño suave de León y golpeó el suelo haciendo un gran agujero. De manera rápida hizo sellos con sus manos y lanzó una bola de fuego hacia el cielo para luego hacer más sellos y lanzar un rayo, una nube se formó e iniciaron a salir rayos con forma de tigres, todos fueron a parar directo al que parecía ser el corazón del nido.

Cuando fue destruido se encargó de aniquilar a todos los Zetsus restantes. Al terminar fue al punto de encuentro con Itachi, menos de un minuto después el llegó junto a ella.

— Kabuto estaba empleando el Edo Tensei, me encontré con Sasuke, él estaba en una de las habitaciones en reposo porque se sobrepasó con su entrenamiento, me ayudó a derrotar a Kabuto, me preguntó si lo que Madara dijo era cierto y le conté toda la verdad.

— ¿Qué pasó después?

— Dijo que su odio a la aldea era más grande que su felicidad de que estuviera vivo, se fue diciendo que tenía que buscar respuestas.

La mirada de Itachi se llenó de tristeza, que Sasuke fuera así había sido su culpa, si no lo hubiera protegido demasiado puede que él hubiera hecho cambiar de opinión a su clan, su mente inició a nublarse de oscuridad por esos pensamientos. La mano de Hinata sobre su mejilla lo hizo volver a la realidad.

— No es tu culpa.

Itachi aún no descubría como es que ella lograba entenderlo tan fácilmente. El colocó su mano sobre la de ella.

— Gracias.

Los corazones de ambos se encontraban acelerados por las batallas que acababan de tener. En ese momento cayeron en la realidad, estaban en guerra, ese podía ser el último momento de tranquilidad que tenían, incluso podía ser el último momento que pasaban juntos, cualquiera de ellos podía morir en el campo de batalla.

El solo hecho de pensar que Hinata moría causó un gran dolor en Itachi, lo mismo pasó con Hinata.

Las miradas de ambos se conectaron, la cueva había desaparecido, solo se encontraban ellos dos, sus rostros se acercaban como si una fuerza magnética los atrajera, podían sentir el aliento ajeno.

Escucharon un gran estruendo y el suelo se movió haciendo que las rocas iniciaran a caerse. Itachi había olvidado que el lugar estaba a punto de colapsar, Hinata lo hacía olvidar todo. Era demasiado tarde como para intentar huir.

Llevó un brazo a la cintura de Hinata y su mano libre a la parte trasera de la cabeza de Hinata para protegerla, activó su Susanoo antes de tropezarse con una piedra y caer sobre el cuelo.

Hinata llevó sus manos al pecho de Itachi, cerró sus ojos y soltó un pequeño grito al sentir que caían. El suelo dejó de temblar y ya no sentía nada cayendo sobre ellos, abrió los ojos y su rostro se sonrojó al ver que estaba justo sobre el de Itachi y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

La mano de Itachi seguía en la cabeza de Hinata, verla sonrojarse y morderse el labio le hizo perder su sensatez. No era el momento, ni el lugar, pero aún así lo hizo. Juntó sus labios con los de Hinata.

Fue un simple y tímido roce de labios que duró apenas unos segundos, sin embargo los hizo sentir sensaciones nuevas y gratas. Ambos se quedaron viendo, sus miradas decían lo mismo, querían más.

Él atrajo el rostro de ella y la besó moviendo sus labios con suavidad y ternura. Hinata jadeó un poco por la sorpresa, sin embargo no dudó al momento de intentar seguirle los movimientos.

No era un beso lleno de pasión, ni experiencia, ni deseo. Era un beso inexperto y tímido, pero para ambos era lo mejor que habían sentido en toda su vida.

Itachi se sintió ligero, Hinata se sintió con fuerzas, ambos sintieron que sus corazones llenos de soledad y rotos se recuperaban.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, Hinata no quería abrir los ojos, ni recordaba cuando los había cerrado. Con lentitud los abrió y desvió su vista para no toparse con los ojos de Itachi y la posó en el suelo al lado del cuello de Itachi. Todavía tenía su Byakugan activado, le sorprendió lo que miró.

— Itachi-san.

Itachi no sabía que decir luego de lo que hizo, pero si sabía lo que no haría, disculparse y decir que eso había sido un error, pues a pesar de tener su mente confundida eso lo tenía bastante en claro.

— ¿Si?

¿Lo acusaría de pervertido? ¿Le pediría otro beso? Él no se iba a negar si lo hacían.

— Hay alguien debajo de nosotros y puedo notar que es poderoso.

 **¡Hola!**

 **Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento x10000 les fallé con la actualización del capítulo pero estos días ha sido de locos y me surgieron imprevistos, hasta ahorita pude actualizar el capítulo, aún es Miércoles así que me tardé solo un día [?] (son las 12:06, hay que restarle siete minutos y seguir pensando que es Miércoles[?])**

 **Ya me disculpé, ahora lo habitual.**

 **Chan chan chan chan ¿Quién será la persona que está bajo ellos? ¿Un Akatsuki? ¿Un poderoso enemigo? ¿Yo? ¿Tú? Lo descubrirás en el próximo capítulo, no te lo pierdas. Bien, no, de hecho tengo pensado en hacer algo así como una mini actividad[?] Y es la que si adivinan quien está secuestrado les haré un One-shot de su pareja favorita de Naruto, soy malas con las pistas, me tomó mucho hacerlas acá van.**

 **1-Es hombre.**

 **2-Es bien guapo*cejitas* bien, no, ya me pongo seria.**

 **3- Itachi lo ha reconocido como alguien que tiene mejores habilidades que él en _jutsu.**

 **4- Tiene la voluntad de fuego.**

 **5- Itachi dice que Naruto ha heredado su voluntad. (en el anime)**

 **Bien, creo que he sido demasiado obvia con las pistas, o demasiados confusas. En fin.**

 **Antes de despedirme quiero explicar que sé que la guerra se da luego de lo de Danzo, pero me pareció muy fantasioso, demasiado apresurado, sin sentido hacer que Hinata se convirtiera en super ninja en solo unas semanas, ella tenía que sudar y esforzarse para hacerlo, incluso siento que cuatro meses es muy poco pero no quería alejar demasiado la fecha de la guerra ninja a la original. También aviso para que algunos acontecimientos en la guerra cambiarán para que ellos puedan hacer su entrada triunfal-=**

 **Eso es todo ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. *corazones***

 ***seccion de responder review***

 **Flemy Speeddraw: Logré mi cometido, sorprender a los lectores(?) ¡Y se pondrá más interesante! Bueno, eso pienso yo xD ¡Gracias por tu Review!**

 **celuaso: Me encanta que esté pareciendo interesante, si, si. ¡La tendrás! ¡Gracias por tu review!**

 **Komorebi-chama: Jajaja, soy la maldad personificada.[?] No he escuchado de ese fic, pero lo buscaré, si, si, lo de los contrato de los tigres salió de que no sé porque cuando escribí este fic pensé que la forma que tomaba el chakra en las manos de Hinata eran de tigres blancos, cuando me di cuenta de mi error ya estaba casi terminándolo y tenía las ideas y todo así que no quise cambiarlo a leones blancos.[?] En este capítulo tienes la reacción de Itachi al verla sin sudadera dsamkd Un abrazo igual ¡Gracias por tu review!**

 ***le envía amor a todos sus lectores***


	7. Capítulo 6

**En este capítulo la guerra se sitúa a partir del capítulo 382 de Naruto Shippuden.**

 **Capitulo 6**

A Itachi le tomó unos segundos poder procesar la información que ella le había dado.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Si, posee bastante chakra, pero el flujo es irregular.

— Iremos, hay que estar atentos, puede ser un enemigo.

— Si.

Ambos recordaron la posición en la que estaban, Hinata se puso roja y se quitó de encima de Itachi con rapidez, ninguno sabía si tocar el tema del beso, ambos eran nuevos en eso.

Itachi se puso de pie y con el puño del Susano'o hizo un agujero donde Hinata le indicó, él fue el primero en saltar haciendo desaparecer el Susano'o, la oji-perla no tardó en seguirlo.

Los dos tomaron posición de ataque, no les tomó mucho tiempo percatarse que estaban dentro de una celda, gracias a la escasa luz proporcionada por una lámpara de gas, pudieron notar una silueta sentada, sus manos se encontraban alzadas y esposadas en la pared, los pies estaban clavados en el suelo y sus ojos estaban tapados con un trozo de tela negro. Itachi sintió que su estómago se revolvía al sentir tan conocido chakra. Hinata hasta ese momento reparó en el color de su chakra, no era azul, era de color verde aguamarina.

"Imposible" Pensó repetidas veces, con apuro tomó la lampara y la acercó al rostro del prisionero, estuvo a punto de soltarla por la impresión.

— Imposible. — Murmuró con sorpresa.

Hinata se acercó y llevó una mano a su boca para evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa.

Frente a ellos se encontraba Shisui Uchiha.

No cabía duda, era él, a pesar de las cicatrices en su pecho y el cabello largo. Itachi se encontraba aturdido y en estado de shock.

Hinata al ver el estado del pelinegro se acercó a Shisui y tomó su pulso.

— Está demasiado débil.— Dijo Hinata, utilizó un costado de su palma para romper las cadenas, era una versión similar a la del puño suave, solo que su chakra salía de los costados de su mano. Lo recostó en el suelo, se sentó de rodillas y colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Shisui utilizando su Palma Mística.

Al cabo de unos minutos sintió como su cuerpo se debilitaba y perdía chakra, había utilizado demasiado cuando luchó con los Zetsus blancos, quitó las manos del pecho de Shisui, cerró sus ojos e hizo el sello del tigre.

Itachi solo observaba los movimientos de Hinata, quería moverse y hacer algo pero su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes y su mente estaba en blanco, era como si lo hubieran metido en un Genjutsu. No fue hasta que miró la mano de Shisui levantarse en dirección al cuello de Hinata que se movió.

Hinata sintió el movimiento brusco de Itachi, sin embargo no abrió los ojos, no podía desconcentrarse.

— ¿Itachi? — La voz de Shisui sonó ronca, tenía meses de no hablar con nadie.

A Itachi le ardieron los ojos al escucharlo, ya no le cabía duda, frente a él estaba su mejor amigo y a quien había considerado un hermano mayor.

Shisui se soltó del agarre de Itachi para así poder quitarse el trozo de tela que tenía sobre sus ojos, al quitarla los abrió y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para poder acostumbrarse a la luz de la cueva. Cuando sus ojos se toparon con el rostro de Itachi sonrió un poco haciendo que sus labios dolieran de los resecos que estaban.

— Tus ojos ¿Cómo es posible? — Preguntó Itachi al ver que Shisui tenía los ojos con el Sharingan activado. — Pensé que estabas muerto.

— Yo también lo pensaba hasta hace dos años. — Shisui soltó un suspiro, nunca se imaginó estar en esa sitación.

— Eh, di-disculpen, necesito seguir curando a Uchiha-san. — Dijo Hinata con timidez, Itachi se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera continuar con su trabajo.

— Mientras Hinata-san te cura me gustaría escuchar por qué estás vivo y que haces acá.

— Te diré lo que Orochimaru me dijo. — Cerró sus ojos al sentir dolor en su espalda. — La noche que te entregué mi ojo Orochimaru planeaba entrar a Konoha y robar pergaminos secretos, él se encontraba escalando el precipicio cuando me lancé y guiado por su curiosidad me rescató, yo me encontraba inconsciente. Me llevó a su laboratorio y se encontró con la decepción de que no tenía mis ojos, sin embargo pensó que colocándome nuevos Sharingan sería un recipiente perfecto para él. — Abrió sus ojos y observó a Itachi. — Pasé en coma por siete años, en ese tiempo él hizo una serie de operaciones en mi cuerpo para sus experimentos, sin embargo no experimentó conmigo porque estaba en coma y no le servía si no podía probarme. Desperté hace dos años, él me dijo que ya había encontrado un nuevo recipiente y no me necesitaba, se iba a deshacer de mi. Recuerdo haber sido transportado y escuchar parte de la conversación que tuvo con un tal Pain, me estaba entregando a él con tal de que lo dejara de molestar por un tiempo, Pain aceptó y me encerró en este lugar. Nunca más volví a escuchar acerca de él, la única persona que venía era un chico a dejarme comida.

— Dos años y no pude percatarme de tu presencia. — Itachi se recriminó por no haberlo sentido antes. Se sentía un completo idiota, el había estado en esa guarida de Akatsuki repetidas veces, incluso había dormido y comido en ese lugar.

— No pienses en eso. Por lo que sé está protegido con un Jutsu, mi chakra no se puede sentir ni yo puedo sentir el chakra de alguien más.

— Hinata-san pudo detectarte.

— Por sus ojos puedo deducir que es una Hyūga, el Byakugan es el ojo que lo ve todo, no me extraña. Es tu turno de hablar, en todo este tiempo nadie se ha molestado en responder mis preguntas, no sé nada de lo que ha ocurrido en el exterior ¿Qué sucedió con lo del golpe de estado?

Hinata le dirigió una mirada llena de preocupación a Itachi, él sintió la mirada de ella y negó leve queriéndole decir que no se preocupara, eso no pasó desapercibido por Shisui.

— La mayoría me culpaba de tu muerte, pensaron que había descubierto que me espiabas y te maté.

— Lo supuse, espero que eso no te haya causado problemas.

— Mi padre puso más presión sobre mi, me dieron la misión de mantener vigilado al clan, informé al Hokage sobre todos los planes, Danzo y los consejeros estaban presentes, fui reclutado por Danzo, el Tercero seguía creyendo que con palabras lograría solucionar todo.

— Imagino que Danzo estaba en contra.

— Así es, el pensaba que debíamos atacar antes de que el clan pudiera hacer algo, él usó a Sasuke en mi contra. Si el clan hacía la rebelión los Uchiha serían ejecutados, Sasuke incluido, además el vería la guerra y a su propio clan morir, no podía permitir eso. Se me dio la misión de aniquilar al clan. Conocí a un tipo enmascarado que era Uchiha y odiaba a todos, pienso que es Madara, él me ayudo con la masacre. Maté a mis padres, a todos, Sasuke vivió pero hice que me odiara para que se volviera más fuerte y no fuera en contra de la aldea. Pedí que nadie contara la verdad, el orgullo del clan debía permanecer intacto. Madara creó un grupo llamado Akatsuki, me uní a ellos para mantenerlos vigilados. — Itachi quitó su vista de Shisui. — Usé demasiado el Mangekyō Sharingan y fui perdiendo la vista, también enfermé. El recipiente por el que Orochimaru te cambió fue Sasuke. Cuando sentí que me agotaba luché con Sasuke, logré quitarle el sello de Orochimaru, le hablé acerca de los secretos del Mangekyō Sharingan, él tomaría mis ojos y así no perdería la vista, morí en esa batalla. O eso fue lo que pensé, Hinata-san me encontró flotando en el río y me salvó de la muerte, ella y la quinta Hokage me curaron. — Dejó de hablar unos segundos para tomar aire, nunca había tenido que hablar tanto, no iba a utilizar su Sharingan para mostrarle toda la historia a Shisui, él merecía escucharlo de su propia boca. — Cuando mi chakra volvió a la normalidad mis ojos aparecieron nuevamente, fuimos al Santuario Nakano para buscar información pero no encontramos nada. Hinata-san tiene la teoría de que fue debido al amor hacia Sasuke y que prácticamente le entregué mis ojos. Eso fue hace casi cinco meses, hemos estado ocultos en una cabaña no muy lejos de acá. Akatsuki inició una cuarta guerra, los cinco grandes países se unieron, la Hokage solicitó nuestra presencia, Kabuto estaba oculto en este lugar usando el Edo Tensei, así fue como llegamos acá y Hinata-san pudo encontrarte.

Itachi no podía mirarlo a los ojos, no quería ver la decepción en su mirada.

Shisui tomó la muñeca de Hinata y le indicó que dejara de curarlo, intentó levantarse y sólo lo logró apoyándose en la Hyūga. Cuando estuvo de pie frente a Itachi colocó una mano en su hombro y le dio un apretón fuerte.

— Hiciste un buen trabajo, dejé mucho peso sobre tus hombros pero pudiste manejarlo, estoy orgulloso de ti.

Al escuchar eso el ex Akatsuki pudo relajar sus hombros, sentía que la carga sobre estos se hacía más ligera.

— Tenía que manejarlo para no decepcionar a mi hermano mayor. — Shisui sonrió. No hacía falta un encuentro más emotivo entre ambos, eso era suficiente para los dos.

El recién encontrado perdió un poco el equilibrio.

— U-uchiha-san, necesito seguirlo curando y lu-luego hacer ejercicios para estimular sus músculos para que pueda caminar.

— Dime Shisui y sin formalismo, hiciste mucho por Itachi y ahora lo estás haciendo por mi, estoy agradecido, además todo amigo de Itachi es mi amigo. Si no te molesta igual me gustaría llamarte por tu nombre.

— No me molesta. — Hinata sonrió y volvió a acostarlo sobre el suelo.

El otro Uchiha no podía creer lo que escuchaba, a él le habia tomado todo un mes poder pedirle llamarlo por su nombre y su amigo lo hacía en menos de diez minutos. Sonrió internamente, Shisui siempre había sido mejor que él en varios aspectos.

— Hinata-san ¿Cómo está el estado de Shisui?

— No tiene heridas externas, tienes varios canales de chakra tapados, el mayor problema reside en sus músculos, están prácticamente tiesos, ha pasado demasiado tiempo en la misma posición.

— Lo dejaremos en la cabaña y luego de la guerra lo trataremos.

— No, pienso luchar en esta guerra, aunque estoy en contra de ella, tengo que proteger a mi aldea y a sus aliados, no me pidas que me quede.

— Estás débil, no puedes ni siquiera moverte.

— Hinata ¿Hay algún método de recuperación rápida?

— La hay, pero, es demasiado dolorosa.

— No importa.

— Está bien. Itachi-san, mientras lo curo necesito que vayas a la cabaña en busca de agua, ropa y comida, tardaré menos de una hora en curarlo. — Hinata activó su Byakugan. — Abre la celda y camina recto diez metros, encontrarás una puerta a la derecha, sigue las escaleras y encontrarás la salida.

Itachi debía admitirlo, le gustaba la faceta de Hinata decidida y dando órdenes, aunque las órdenes fueran a él.

— Lo dejo en tus manos.

Media hora pasó entre quejidos de dolor por parte de Shisui.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— A pesar del dolor que pasé me siento bastante ligero.

— Bien, funcionó, en unos segundos ya podrás moverte con normalidad.

— Gracias por todo.

— No es nada.

— Y dime ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo tu e Itachi?

— ¿Saliendo? — Preguntó Hinata ladeando su cabeza con confusión.

— Si, cuanto tiempo llevan siendo novios.

El rostro de Hinata se ruborizó al escuchar eso.

— I-Itachi-san y-y yo no-no somos no-novios. — Shisui arrugó su entrecejo.

— Pero ya se besaron.

El rostro de Hinata adquirió un fuerte tono rojo y casi pudo sentir el humo salir de sus orejas.

— Yo-yo y-y él fue-fue un ac-accidente. ¿Có-có-como lo sa-sabe?

A Shisui le pareció divertida la reacción de ella.

— Lo supuse, tu me lo acabas de confirmar. No te conozco mucho pero Itachi parece confiar en ti, no estaría mal que fueras su novia, él necesita amor en su vida.

— I-Itachi-san y yo-yo solo somos a-amigos.

— Pero él te gusta ¿No?

El Uchiha se preocupó un poco al ver que ella se ponía pálida y entrada en estado de shock.

La mente de Hinata se quedó en blanco al escuchar eso, por su mente nunca pasó la posibilidad de que Itachi le gustase, al menos no de la forma romántica. Se suponía que ella estaba enamorada de Naruto, recordó sus reacciones cuando se lo topó antes de entrar a la guerra, se había sentido diferente en su presencia. Su mente estaba hecha un caos.

— Traje lo que me pediste Hinata-san.

Hinata se levantó de un salto al escucharlo.

— I-iré afuera pa-para que se cambie. — Salió corriendo sin observar ni un segundo a Itachi, necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos.

— ¿Le dijiste algo?

— No te preocupes, no le diría nada raro a la chica que te gusta. — Shisui tomó las cosas que Itachi le tendía y se extraño al ver la cara de sorpresa de Itachi, quien casi nunca dejaba ver sus emociones.

— ¿La chica... que me gusta? — Preguntó más para si mismo que para su amigo, escuchar decir eso a Shisui había sido como una especie de revelación ante él, sin embargo en su mente se encontraba en estado de negación.

El descendiente de Kagami Uchiha no lo podia creer, ellos no se habían dado cuenta de que se gustaban y habían estado cuatro meses juntos, él solo había estado menos de una hora con ellos y había podido notar la química. Luego de que terminara la guerra tendría una plática con Itachi.

Mientras saltaban entre los árboles para dirigirse al centro de la guerra los tres iban en silencio, dos de ellos en estado de negación en su mente.

— Eso no se ve nada bien. — Dijo Shisui al notar de lejos el tamaño del árbol.

*

Todos los shinobi de la alianza se encontraban agotados, sin fuerzas ni esperanzas. El árbol había tomado el chakra de gran parte de ellos, incluidos Naruto y Sasuke, quienes se encontraban en el centro de todos tratanto de controlar sus respiraciones. Obito había logrado convertirse en el Jinchuriki del diez colas.

— Su fin, ha llegado. — Dijo Obito iniciando a florar sobre ellos.

— ¿Aquí termina todo?

— Si lo hubiera sabido...

— ¡No se rindan! Aún podemos contra él. — Exclamó el primer Hokage tratando de detener los pensamientos pesimistas.

Los ojos de Naruto se encontraban llenos de lágrimas de impotencia, a su lado Sasuke tenía el enojo reflejado en su rostro, necesitaban hacer algo, no lo dejarían ganar.

Una de las raíces que se dirigía hacia ellos pero antes de que pudiera atacarlos una llama negra la destruyó.

Todos observaron como una silueta aparecía al lado de Sasuke.

— Por poco y no llego a tiempo. — Dijo Shisui con una lágrima de sangre bajando por su mejilla.

Otra silueta apareció, esta vez en medio de Naruto y Sasuke.

— Sigues siendo tan rápido como siempre. — Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la voz de su hermano.

Hinata aterrizó al lado de Naruto.

— ¿Nii-san? ¿Shisui-san? Imposible, ambos están muertos.

— Orochimaru secuestró a Shisui.— Itachi observó de reojo a Hinata. — Te hice caer en un Genjutsu haciéndote creer que era un revivido del Edo Tensei, aún no estoy listo para confrontarte.

— ¡Itachi-san! — Lo regañó Hinata, dejó a un lado los pensamientos sobre si le gustaba Itachi o no, eso no era importante en ese momento.

— Lo sé, estuvo mal, eso no es lo importante ahora. — Hinata se mordió el labio para evitar hablar, él tenía razón.

— Siempre haces cosas fuera de ti cuando se trata de tu hermanito. — Suspiró Shisui con diversión.

— ¡Es Itachi Uchiha!

— Imposible.

— Pensé que estaba muerto.

— Estamos perdidos.

— Es un traidor.

— ¡Seguro se unirá a Akatsuki!

— ¡Miren quien está a su lado!

— ¡Shisui el del cuerpo parpadeante!

— ¡El ninja más peligroso de su tiempo!

— ¿Se habrán aliado?

— Los Uchiha son unos traidores.

— Ustedes, malditos, cállense. — Gritó Sasuke girándose hacia ellos con furia, Itachi colocó una mano en su hombro.

— Tranquilo Sasuke.

— ¡Hay que matarlos!

— ¡Si! — Varios Kunai y Shuriken fueron lanzados hacia Itachi.

— ¡Hakke Kūshō!

Hinata hasta ella misma se sorprendió con la rapidez en la que actuó y se situó delante de Itachi optando una posición de ataque, Shino y Kiba no tardaron en unirse a ellos. Todos se encontraban confundidos con la situación.

— Hinata-sama ¿Qué hace? ¿Por qué defiende a un traidor? — Preguntó Kō con sorpresa.

— Kiba ¿Que estás haciendo niño? — Preguntó su madre.

— Shino, una explicación. — Dijo el jefe del clan Aburame.

— Itachi-san no es un traidor, con mi autoridad como primogénita del clan Hyūga, les ordeno a todos los Hyūga que no lo ataquen. — Dijo intentando sonar dura, sin embargo su voz flaqueó un poco.

— Luego te explico, ma, solo deben saber que no lo tienen que atacar.

— La explicación tendrá que esperar ¿Por qué? Porque no es momento para hablar de eso. Están de nuestro lado.

La platica se vio interrumpido debido a la aparición de Orochimaru junto Karin y Suigetsu

— Este es el último lugar donde esperaba encontrarte Shisui. — Habló observando al mencionado.

— ¡Cómo si fuéramos a creer que está de nuestro lado!

— ¡Si!

Los cinco Kages aterrizaron en ese momento.

— El que se atreva a ir en contra de ellos será visto como traición a la alianza. — Dijo Tsunade lo suficientemente alto como para que todos escucharan.

— No es el momento de discutir si confiar o no en él, Itachi Uchiha es un ninja de Konoha y es nuestro aliado, al igual que sus compañeros, hay que trabajar juntos para detener a Obito. — Gaara habló con su característica voz serena. Los tres Kages restantes asintieron de acuerdo con ellos.

— ¡Y ustedes! ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto? — Preguntó Tsunade llevando sus brazos a su cintura observando a Hinata e Itachi.

— Lo sentimos Tsunade-sama, nos retrasamos mientras deteníamos a Kabuto y su Edo Tensei, encontramos a Shisui prisionero en ese lugar.

— Así que fueron ustedes quienes lo detuvieron. — Dijo Mei. — Gracias.

— Sasuke-kun también ayudó.

— Hmp.

— Veo que los ojos del padre de Itachi y Sasuke-kun le funcionan bien a Shisui. — Dijo con su típica sonrisa. Itachi nunca había sentido el deseo de golpear a alguien por placer hasta ese momento, si no tuviera tanto control en sus emociones lo hubiera golpeado.

— Orochimaru...— Gruñó Sasuke.

— Ya no los necesitará. — Activó su Mangekyō Sharingan y observó a Naruto y de la boca del rubio salió un cuervo, otro cuervo llegó volando y se ubicó al lado del cuervo que salió de la boca de Naruto.

— ¿Qué fue eso'dattebayo?

— La última vez que nos vimos lo implanté en ti para evitar que corrieras el riesgo de ser sometido bajo algún Genjutsu. — Explicó con calma. — Shisui, ya lo puedes sacar del Genjutsu.

— Itachi Uchiha, siempre me sigues sorprendiendo. — Dijo Obito con algo de cansancio en su voz.

— Shisui lo mentió en un Genjutsu para que así nos diera tiempo de ponernos al tanto de la situación. Mientras discutíamos nuestros clones hablaban con el tercer Hokage para que nos informara. — Dijo antes de que alguien tuviera la oportunidad de preguntar.

— ¿Qué? Pero si yo no pude ¿Cómo pudo él? — Sasuke arrugó su entrecejo.

— Shisui es un experto en Genjutsu, es mucho mejor que yo.

— No lo creo. — Para Sasuke su hermano siempre sería el mejor en todo.

— No importa lo que intenten, no podrán detenerme.

De manera impresionante Shisui se situó al lado de Hinata quien le trasplantó los ojos.

— Amaterasu. — Dijo Itachi quemando el cuervo con los ojos de su padre, para los que conocían sobre el tema no pasó desapercibido que su ojo no había sangrado. — Ustedes descansen, nosotros tres nos encargaremos a partir de acá.

— No puede'dattebayo, es demasiado fuerte, solo, solo necesito descansar y yo me encargaré de él, mi poder es el único que puede detenerlo'dattebayo. — Dijo Naruto observando con enojo a Obito.

Itachi colocó una mano en su hombro.

— Escucha y recuerda siempre... la razón por lo que la gente de Konoha... comenzó a aceptarte, admirarte y considerarte su compañero y héroe... es porque siempre trabajaste duro por que querías ser aceptado por todos... has dicho «es gracias a todos ellos que pude llegar tan lejos»... y si ahora que eres más poderoso, estás comenzando a olvidar a tus seres queridos. Para convertirte en un ser arrogante y crecer tu ego... un día te convertirás en ser igual o peor que Madara... No importa qué tan poderoso te has vuelto, nunca trates de cargar al mundo y hacer las cosas... tú solo... de otro modo lo único que harás es fracasar... Tu padre, Minato, fue Hokage todo gracias a que tenía a tu madre, Kushina, y a muchos amigos... Tus sueños y esperanzas son los mismos que los de tus padres, ¿verdad?... Entonces recuerda... no es que al convertirte en Hokage todos te acepten... es porque todos te aceptan que puedes convertirte en Hokage... y no olvides jamás a tu familia y amigos [N/A: Esto fue sacado textualmente del anime] —

— Pero...

— Te lo digo por experiencia, sé que no lo haces con malas intenciones, pero estás herido y sin chakra, déjanos el trabajo a nosotros.

— Naruto, hazle caso a Itachi-kun. — Dijo Minato apareciendo a su lado.

— Está bien, se los encargo. — Sonrió el rubio, sin embargo su sonrisa no duró mucho al encontrarse con la mirada de Hinata.

— Bien, Shisui, como Uchiha es nuestro deber detener la guerra que dos Uchiha causaron.

— Limpiaremos el nombre del clan.

— Hermano ¿Por qué lloras? — Preguntó Tobirama a Hashirama con fastidio. Todos observaron al primer Hokage con confusión.

— Soy feliz, que palabras tan hermosas, dos Uchiha han heredado la voluntad de fuego y mira una Hyūga ayudando a Uchihas, hasta regañó a uno y no salió herida, por fin veo pequeñas cosas de mi sueño que se cumplen.

— Siempre te emocionas por cosas tontas. Estoy seguro que uno es descendiente de Kagami Uchiha.

— Era mi abuelo. — Dijo Shisui con orgullo.

Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata haciendo que Itachi lo observara de manera nada amigable sin darse cuenta.

— Hinata, lo siento, Neji murió por mi culpa, él me protegió.

El sollozo de Hinata no se hizo esperar, debió haber hecho caso al mal presentimiento que sintió cuando lo dejó. Si se hubiera quedado, si tan solo lo hubiera advertido. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin poder detenerlas, nunca había sentido tanto dolor en su corazón como en ese momento.

Los que vieron la escena sintieron tristeza por ella.

— ¡JA! Y ahí se van sus esperanzas, todos somos frágiles a la muerte de nuestros seres queridos, no se resistan y podrán verlos nuevamente. — Dijo Obito.

Itachi se colocó al lado de Naruto y le dio un pequeño golpe a Hinata con sus dedos, tal como lo hacía con Sasuke. Sasuke sintió indignación y celos ¡Eso lo podía hacer solo con él! ¿Quién se creía esa Hyūga como para recibir esa muestra de afecto de su hermano?

— No dejes que la muerte de tu primo sea en vano.

Hinata parpadeó y secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su camina. Soltó la mano de Naruto y sonrió.

— No lo haré. ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

Tres tigres de quince metros aparecieron en el lugar más cercano donde no habían shinobis. Dos de ellos se encontraban en posición de ataque y uno acostado.

— Byakko, levántate. — Dijo Kira.

— ¿Para qué? Seguro es otra invocación de Hina-chan para entrenar ¡Yo quiero acción!

— Hinata-sama nos invocó para luchar. — Dijo Shion, eso hizo que Byakko abriera los ojos.

— ¡Por fin vamos a pelar! Hina-chan, es hora de mostrar nuestra fuerza.

— Sorprendente, esos son los legendarios tigres blancos. — Murmuró Hashirama.— La última vez que se vieron fue hace quinientos años.

Todos los que conocían a Hinata se sorprendieron, nunca esperaron que ella pudiera hacer ese tipo de invocación.

— Yo seré quien se lo cuente a Hiashi, ya quiero ver su cara cuando se enteré lo que según él, la inútil de su hija puede hacer. — Sonrió con burla Tsunade. A pesar de que Hinata no era su pupila estaba orgullosa de ella.

— Shisui, tu encárgate de Obito, Hinata-san y yo nos encargaremos del árbol.

— Entendido. — Activó su Susano'o definitivo y en un parpadeo desapareció. Nadie pudo asimilar lo rápido que pasó, ni siquiera les dio tiempo de admirar el Susano'o verde con una llama roja en el centro.

— Byakko, utiliza tu rugido de sanación, Kira, Shion ustedes nos cuidarán la espalda a mi e Itachi-san.

— ¡Yo quiero luchar! — Se quejó Byakko, Hinata le sonrió.

— Cuando todos estén recuperados podrás unirte a nosotros.

— ¡Genial! — Byakko dio un salto y se situó en la parte más alta, rugió haciendo que saliera aire de su boca, los shinobi poco a poco iban recuperando todas sus fuerzas.

Hinata e Itachi iniciaron a correr en dirección al árbol, las raíces intentaban tocarlos pero no podían, Kira y Shion evitaban eso cortándolas con rayos y ráfagas de viento, así como con sus garras y dientes.

Cuando lograron llegar cerca del tronco del árbol compartieron una mirada, ambos hicieron sellos de manera rápida. Era el Jutsu combinado de ambos, Dragón eléctrico de agua, la forma de dragón mojó el tronco, la parte mojada fue electrocutada por los rayos haciendo que se quemara. Hinata hizo el Kirin e Itachi activó el Susano'o.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la fuerza de los ataques. Sasuke seguía indignado la Hyūga había hecho la técnica que él creó.

— ¿Qué hacen viendo todo como tontos? ¡Hay que ayudarlos! — Dijo Byakko corriendo hacia ellos, ya había terminado de sanar a todos, eso hizo que todos salieran de la ensoñación.

— ¡Vamos!

*

Shisui no la tuvo tan fácil, Obito como Jinchuriki era bastante fuerte, sin embargo no se iba a dar por vencido.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que tuviera refuerzos, Sasuke, Naruto, Minato, Kakashi y los dos primeros Hokage aparecieron, con sus fuerzas unidas no les tomó demasiado tiempo vencerlo.

Al ver que ellos tenían controlada la situación decidió regresar con Itachi y Hinata. Cuando se apareció todos estaban agitados y el árbol cortado. Notó a una peli-rosa y rubia dar atención a los heridos.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? — Preguntó cuando llegó al lado de Itachi y observó a Hinata sentada de rodillas haciendo el sello del tigre.

— Está volviendo a reproducir su chakra, le toma cuarenta segundos.

— ¿Y esos tigres blancos? Pensé que estaban extintos.

— Son la invocación de Hinata-san.

— No lo pareció a primera vista, pero es fuerte. — Shisui vio cómo Itachi sonrió con orgullo.

— Lo es.

— Así que ella te hace sonreír. — Ambos no pudieron seguir con la conversación porque Hinata se levantó.

— Bien, ya los puedo curar.

El primero fue Shisui, quien tenía las heridas más grandes. Cuando terminó con los dos le dijo a sus tigres que ya podían regresar, Byakko se quejó antes de desaparecer.

La tranquilidad no les duró mucho tiempo, todos observaron como una gran estatua con varios brazos se acercaba a ellos, no tardaron es descubrir que absorbía chakra.

— ¿Acaso esto nunca va a terminar? — Preguntó con pesar Shisui, todos volvieron a adoptar posición de pelea.

Hinata volvió a activar su Byakugan, segundos después Gaara apreció con un moribundo Naruto en sus brazos. Les explicó la situación.

— Hinata-san, localiza al cuarto Hokage.

— Está a doce kilómetros este.

— Shisui.

— Entendido.

Hinata observó los alrededores y notó un chakra conocido a punto de agotarse.

No esperaron mucho tiempo para que Minato apareciera junto a Shisui.

— Sasuke-kun está herido, junto con el primer y segundo Hokage, tres kilómetros noreste.

Shisui no necesitó nada más antes de volver a desaparecer.

Itachi se llenó de preocupación al ver a su hermano en ese estado. Mientras Minato pasaba el chakra de Kurama a Naruto Hinata le pasaba de su chakra a Sasuke y sanaba su herida.

Tuvieron que esperar casi dos minutos para que ambos chicos volvieran a respirar con normalidad.

— Sasuke ¿Quién te hizo eso? — Preguntó con voz calmada, demasiado calmada.

— Madara, el logró revivir.

— El tiene a todos los Bijuus es su poder. — Dijo Naruto con dificultad.

— Shisui, iré por Madara, tu te encargarás de él cuando esté débil. Hinata-san, cura a Naruto y Sasuke.

Ambos asintieron a las órdenes de Itachi quien ya había desaparecido en una nube de cuervos.

Sakura se acercó a ayudar a Hinata, ella se hizo cargo de Naruto, quien ya estaba fuera de peligro y la pelirrosa ya no tenía tanto chakra.

Cuando ambas terminaron al poseer gran control de chakra lograron quitar los tubos que tenían incrustados los Hokages.

Todos se sorprendieron al sentir como algo caía sobre el suelo entre la estatua de chakra y ellos, cuando la nube de humo desapareció pudieron notar a Madara estaba en el suelo e Itachi de pie junto a él.

— Y por eso es que nadie debe meterse con el hermanito de Itachi. — Dijo Shisui con algo de diversión.

— Usa el Kotoamatsukami.

— ¿Tienes semejante poder? — Preguntó Hashirama con sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué no lo ocupaste para detener el g...?

— Lo iba a usar, lo que más quería era ver a Itachi y Sasuke llevándose como siempre, Danzo me tendió una trampa y me robó un ojo, el otro se lo entregué a Itachi antes de suicidarme, cosa que no pasó gracias a Orochimaru. — Interrumpió Shisui a Sasuke, nadie más debía enterarse del golpe de estado que planeaban los Uchiha.

— Me alegra haber matado a Danzo. — Murmuró Sasuke, Itachi lo miró con reprobación.

— No debes alegrarte de la muerte de nadie, ni de tu enemigo.

— Hmp.

— Bien, es hora de terminar esta guerra. — Shisui activó su Sharingan y utilizó el Kotoamatsukami con Madara, quien se sentó y cerró sus ojos.

— Estoy listo para que me sellen.

— Yo me encargaré. — Dijo el primer Hokage, era su deber como amigo de Madara. — Hicieron un buen trabajo, son dignos ninjas de Konoha, estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes. — Dijo refiriéndose al trío de dos Uchiha y una Hyūga. — De todos ustedes. — Esta vez habló en general.

El alivio llenó el cuerpo de todos, la guerra por fin terminaría.

— Me temo que no puedo dejar que eso pase. — Dijo el Zetsu blanco sobre la estatua. Las manos iniciaron a atacarlos a todos mientras parte del Zetsu negro que había aparecido a su lado se iniciaba a unir a Madara.

— Hay que detenerlo. — Dijo Shisui.

— Yo me encargo de lo que absorbe chakra. — Hinata hizo el Puño Suave Gemelos de León.

— Tu control de chakra sigue sorprendiéndome. — Sonrió Shisui, no solo a él, a todos los presentes los sorprendía.

Hinata saltó después a golpear el centro de la estatua. El primer Hokage junto a Shisui e Itachi caminaron para separar al Zetsu negro.

Hinata logró darle un golpe en el centro sin ser tocada. Justo cuando iban a separar al Zetsu negro la estatua del diez colas apareció detrás de ellos y Madara lo absorbió, el control de Shisui dejó de ejercer poder sobre él y con una risa malvada lanzó un gran Jutsu de fuego.

Itachi dirigió su vista a Hinata cuando eso sucedió, ella se encontraba intentando escapar de las manos de madera, se movió rápido al ver que una iba a tocarla.

Hinata sintió como el cuerpo de Itachi la cubría. La estatua fue destruida por Naruto, observó como el rubio y Sasuke iban tras Madara.

Su corazón dejó de latir al ver como el cuerpo de Itachi se iba consumiendo poco a poco.

— No, Itachi-san, por favor no. — Colocó las manos sobre el pecho de él e inició a pasarle de su chakra, no le importaba si ella se quedaba sin ni una gota, pero no podía dejar que el muriera por protegerla.

Se odió por ser tan débil y seguir necesitando que la protegieran.

El tiempo no lo sintió, escuchaba el murmullo y caos a su alrededor, pero para ella solo existía Itachi, notaba como poco a poco se iba recomponiendo.

— ¿Itachi estará bien? — Preguntó Shisui quien no se había movido de su lado.

— Si, pero necesitaré más tiempo. — Él asintió y activó su Susano'o.

La oji-perla suspiró aliviada cuando observó a Itachi abrir los ojos.

— Es la segunda vez que salvas mi vida, se está volviendo costumbre.

Hinata sonrió con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Itachi alargó su brazo para poder secarlas.

— También es la segunda vez que derramas lágrimas por mi.

— Lo-lo siento, po-por mi casi mueres.

— No te preocupes por eso.

Ambos se sonrieron y se quedaron viendo por varios segundos.

— ¿Y el beso?

Los dos se sobresaltaron al escuchar a Shisui, Hinata se sonrojó e Itachi giró su rostro un poco avergonzado.

— Yo-yo curaré tus heridas Shisui.

— Pero si no estoy...

Se calló al sentir la sangre salir de su pierna. Cuando Hinata terminó desactivó el Susano'o.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí? — Preguntó Shisui al ver su alrededor.

— Lo que están dentro son personas. — Dijo Hinata escandalizada.

— Al parecer Madara lo logró.

— ¿Que haremos ahora?

— Hinata-san, busque a los Hokages. — Hinata activó su Byakugan y los buscó, le tomó dos minutos localizarlos. Cuando los tres llegaron se sorprendieron al ver al sabio de los seis caminos.

— Justo lo que necesitábamos, ustedes nos ayudaran a crear el portal. — Dijo Hashirama, los tres se quedaron confundidos.

— Tu mirada a la de mi hermano se parece. — Dijo Hagoromo a Hinata quien se sonrojó un poco. — Tu Sharingan es de la luz, por eso no sangra cuando usas Amaterasu, el amor fue el que generó ese Sharingan y no el odio. — Dijo a Itachi. — Tu lo despertaste por amor a tu abuelo y tu deseo de ser como él, por eso no te quedarás ciego cuando utilizas el Mangekyō Sharingan. — Posó su vista en Shisui.

Itachi quiso decirle a Hinata que su teoría había sido cierta, pero no pudo debido a la aparición de Hokages pasados.

— Con su ayuda traeré de vuelta a Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura y Obito.

Les explicaron la situación y no dudaron en ayudar, pasaron varios minutos en la misma posición hasta que todos aparecieron.

A Hinata se le salieron las lágrimas la ver a Naruto despedirse de su padre.

— Bien, por fin terminó, Sasuke deshagamos esto. — Dijo Naruto.

— No. Utilizaré el poder de los Bijuus para crear un nuevo orden, haré desaparecer Konoha y crearé una nueva.

— Sasuke...

— No te interpongas Itachi, si no tendré que enfrentarte y recuerda que te gané una vez, lo volveré hacer.

— Le ganaste porque estaba enfermo, ciego y solo queria sacarte el sello de Orochimaru. — Dijo Kakashi.

— Cállate, no se metan en mi camino. — Dijo antes de alejarse de todos ellos.

— Mi hermano es un tonto. — Itachi había temido eso, tendría que hacerlo recapacitar. El brazo de Naruto frente a él lo detuvo.

— Te prometí que lo traería de vuelta a Konoha sin matarlo y es lo que haré. — Itachi sonrió.

— Te lo encargo.

Sakura no pudo contenerse y fue detrás de ellos, Kakashi los siguió.

— Tendremos que esperar. — Dijo Itachi.

— No te preocupes, Naruto-kun hará recapacitar a Sasuke-kun.

— Lo sé.

*

Luego de la guerra Hinata caminó hacia el complejo Hyūga con los sobrervivientes. Controló sus lágrimas cuando informó la muerte de Neji, como era de esperarse su padre la culpó por no estar presente en ese momento y dejar que muriera.

Ninguno de los Hyūga habló de lo que hizo Hinata en la guerra, pues ella así lo había pedido, sin Neji a su lado no iba a sentir lo mismo al ser por fin reconocida por su padre y el consejo.

Abrazó a Hanabi cuando lloró, sin embargo ella no soltó ni una lágrima, dos días pasaron sin que la dejaran salir de su casa, cuando lo logró se encontró a Shino y Kiba quienes caminaron a ella con un rostro preocupado.

— Los Uchiha fueron encarcelados y están bajo vigilancia. Todos están exigiendo su ejecución.

Hinata sintió que el mundo se detenía cuando escuchó lo que Kiba dijo.

 **¡Hola!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Me disculpo si hay faltas de ortografía.**

 **Como ya vieron, era Shisui, creo que fui demasiado obvia [?] Los que adivinaron pidan el One-shot del género que quieran y la pareja igual (acepto escribir de todo menos Yuri)**

 **Tengo que avisar que el Martes se me hará imposible actualizar (de hecho en toda la semana se me hará imposible) Así que el capítulo será hasta el próximo Sábado.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 ***sección de reviews***

ItaSasuHinaNaru: Me alegra que te haya gustado *corazón* Jajaja que bien que te fascino 33 ¡Acertaste! Era Shisui, estaré esperando tu pedido de One-shot ¡Gracias por tu Review!

jhossietaisho: ¡Hola! Me gusta que la ames, si, si *corazón* ¡Acertaste! Estaré esperando el pedido de One-shot ¡Gracias por tu review!

le envía amor a todos sus lectores*


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Dos, ese era el número de días que se había ausentado y pasaba de todo. No sabía ni como sentirse al escuchar lo que Kiba dijo.

— ¿Cómo? — Preguntó sin poder creérselo.

— Cuando regresamos a Konoha tu te fuiste con tu clan, como se había acordado los Uchiha fueron con la Hokage, yo y Shino...

— Shino y yo. — Corrigió el Aburame ganándose una mala mirada por parte de Kiba.

— Fuimos llamados por ella, a los cinco nos dijo que al nadie saber la verdad sobre Itachi aún le temían así que mientras ella arreglaba todo nosotros fingiríamos estar en guardia fuera del cuarto que ella les iba a asignar, no dejaría que Ibiki ni nadie pusiera las manos sobre ellos, pero no fue así, los consejeros entraron haciendo un escándalo junto con varios ANBU para que fueran puestos bajo custodia, ellos y Tsunade iniciaron a discutir, eso llamó la atención de varias personas y en un minuto media aldea se encontraba en la torre de la Hokage, todo se volvió un descontrol. Itachi se entregó para evitar discusiones, Shisui no puso resistencia, para que Sasuke se entregara solo faltó una mirada de Itachi. Naruto se encerró él mismo con los Uchiha para demostrar que estaba con ellos. Tsunade-sama lo tuvo que encerrar en el hospital para que no hiciera más escándalo. Estos días hemos intentado hablar contigo pero los de tu clan no nos dejaron.

— El juicio será en dos días, todos los aldeanos están pidiendo la ejecución, incluso están recogiendo firmas para eso.

— Ellos ayudaron en la guerra ¿Cómo es posible que hagan eso? — Preguntó Hinata consternada con todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

— La mayoría de los shinobi que vieron eso murieron y los que sobrevivieron la mitad está en el hospital y la otra mitad es la que se opone a la ejecución, por eso el juicio se ha alargado, aunque hay algunos que están a favor a pesar de eso, piensan que tienen intenciones ocultas. — Respondió Kiba haciendo una mueca de enojo.

— Kiba, tu y yo seremos testigos durante el juicio.

— Bien, necesito ir donde están ellos, tengo que asegurarme que se encuentran bien. Que Itachi-san está bien.— Hinata no les dio tiempo de decir nada más pues ya se encontraba corriendo en dirección a la cárcel de la aldea.

— ¡Hey! ¡Hinata! ¡Espera! — Shino detuvo a Kiba sosteniendo su hombro.

— Déjala ir.

— Tch. Es una locura que vaya sola, ni siquiera le dijimos dónde están ¡Ella nunca actúa así! Las únicas veces que ha actuado no Hinata es cuando se trata de Naruto, pero es obvio, está enamorada de él. Y no es como si estuviera enamorada de Itachi, ¿Por qué actúa así?

— ¿Seguro?

— ¿Eh? ¿Seguro qué?

— Que no está enamorada de Itachi.

— Pero que dices, ella ha amado a Naruto desde que somos pequeños, es imposible que sus sentimientos cambien en algunos meses.

— Siempre he pensado que ella admira a Naruto no lo ama ¿Por qué? Porque a pesar de que él estuviera solo y tuviera más problemas que ella siguió adelante y nunca se rindió.

— Pero solo una simple admiración no haría que lo siguiera por años ni se sonrojara, ni se desmayara.

— Se conocieron de pequeños, la mayoría de las niñas se enamoran de los chicos que piensan que son geniales y ella no se relaciona con muchos hombres. Hinata e Itachi vivieron cinco meses juntos, cuando los sentimientos no son verdaderos si pueden cambiar.

— Bien, tus tontas teorías inician a tener lógica, cuando mencionamos a Naruto la última vez no se puso nerviosa ni se sonrojo ni nada de eso. Entonces todo lo que debimos hacer fue hacerla convivir con otros chicos para que dejara su amor por Naruto.

— No con otros chicos, me refiero a Itachi. Ella ha convivido con más chicos, incluidos nosotros y nunca se ha enamorado.

— Eso no lo sabes, yo soy un imán de chicas, tal vez nunca lo dijo porque sabía que la iba a rechazar porque ella es una hermana para mi. — Llevó una mano a su barbilla y sonrió de lado.

— Tu dueño es un idiota, Akamaru. — El perro dio un ladrido de acuerdo con él.

— ¡Ey!

*

Hinata se decepcionó cuando no los encontró en la cárcel de Konoha, se regañó a si misma por ser tonta, era obvio que los tendrían en un lugar con mayor seguridad.

— ¡Hinata! — Giró y se encontró con Ino corriendo hacia ella.

— Hola Ino. — Le sonrió acompañando el saludo.

— Por fin te encuentro, Tsunade-sama ha estado como loca buscándote y tu padre dijo que estabas enferma en estado grave.

— No lo estaba, estaba siendo castigada por haber sido una vergüenza en la guerra.

— ¿¡Qué!? — Hinata estuvo a punto de taparse los oídos al escuchar el chillido de Ino. — ¿Cómo que vergüenza? Disculpa pero esos de tu clan son unos tontos ¡Estuviste de lo más genial! Déjame decirte que me sorprendiste mucho, no esperé que fueras así de fuerte y me disculpo por pensar que por ser gentil y amable no serías capaz de luchar a ese nivel.

— Oh. — Sus mejillas se sonrosaron un poco, escuchar halagos no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada. — Gracias y no tienes que disculparte, tu también luchaste muy bien, lograste mantener conectados a todos, debió ser difícil.

— Lo fue, pero se lo prometí a mi padre.

— Escuché sobre eso, lo siento mucho.

— Igual lo siento, por Neji.

— Gracias.

— Duele como si hubiera sido ayer.

— A veces lo llamo por la costumbre y es doloroso no tener respuesta.

— Oh, te entiendo tanto. — Ambas chicas tenían los ojos llorosos, sin poder evitarlo se sonrieron.

— No sé porque nunca hablamos mucho, pero espero que desde ahora podamos hacerlo más.

— Me encantaría.

— Bueno, te tengo que dejar, necesito ir a comer y descansar un poco, siento que caeré en cualquier momento, esos Uchiha son difíciles.

Eso llamó la atención de Hinata.

— ¿Uchiha?

— Si, oh, seguro no debes de saber, los encarcelaron y están bajo vigilancia en el departamento de inteligencia, se me asignó la misión de registrar sus mentes para material el día del juicio, pero no puedo, Itachi y Shisui son los más fáciles pero es obvio que bloquean algunos recuerdos y de los de Sasuke-kun no puedo pasar la primera puerta.

— Estoy segura de que si te esfuerzas lo lograrás.

— Eso espero, me gustó hablar contigo, en serio, hay que tener una salida de chicas cuando todo este lío acabe.

— Claro.

Cuando Ino estuvo fuera de su vista caminó demasiado rápido al departamento de inteligencia.

Cuando llegó había dos guardias en la puerta, dijo que iba de parte de la Hokage y la dejaron entrar, después de todo era una Hyūga y nadie creería que había mentido para pasar.

Su respiración se cortó al ver a los tres Uchiha atados en sillas con camisas de fuerzas y vendas en los ojos.

— Sin tus ojos no eres tan fuerte ¿Eh? ¿Tienes hambre? Oh, lo siento se me calló en tu cara.

Enojo, eso fue lo que sintió al ver como uno de los guardias trataba a Itachi. Por primera vez en su vida estaba sintiendo esa sensación de querer golpear a alguien.

— ¿Qué creen que hacen? — Hasta ella misma se sorprendió por lo fría y enojada que sonaba su voz. Los dos guardias dirigieron su atención a ella.

— Cuidar a los prisioneros.

— La entrada está prohibida, así que retírate.

— No me iré de este lugar, ellos ayudaron a detener la guerra ¡No es para que los traten así!

— Bla bla, no nos interesa, si no te vas por las buenas, será por las malas.

Dos Shuriken fueron lanzados hacia ella, con agilidad los esquivó y lanzó dos Kunai haciendo que calleran cerca de los pies de ellos, medio centímero más y caían sobre estos. Activó su Byakugan.

— La Hokage me asignó como guardiana de Itachi Uchiha y hasta que ella no me de otra orden no pienso moverme de este lugar, y si quieren luchar practicaré con ustedes los Jutsus de mi clan. — Hizo puño sus manos y los dos leones formados por chakra aparecieron. — Incluso puedo invocar a mis tigres blancos si lo desean.

Los dos ninjas tragaron grueso.

— La-la Hokage se enterará de esto ¡Vamos! — Los dos salieron corriendo dejándolos solos en la sala.

Hinata desactivó su Byakugan y los puños gemelos de león para luego abrazarse a si misma y sentarse de puntillas.

— Oh por Dios, Oh por Dios ¿Que acabo de hacer? Que vergüenza, me comporté muy mal, les debo una disculpa, es que me enojé, Oh por Dios, no puedo creer lo que hice, soy una mala persona...

— Así que también hablas sola, eso no lo noté en estos cinco meses. — La voz de Itachi la hizo levantarse rápidamente, su rostro se sonrojó al notar que los otros dos también estaban despiertos.

— ¡Así se hace Hinata! — La felicitó Shisui con una sonrisa.

— Yo-yo ¿Cómo están?

— ¿Cómo crees que estamos Hyūga? No hagas preguntas estúpidas.

— Sasuke, no seas grosero, Hinata-san solo se preocupa por nosotros.

— Tch. ¿Por qué sales en su defensa? No había venido en dos días, tu gran amiga y guardiana dejó que te encarcelaran. Estúpidos de Konoha, no debí dejar que Naruto me convenciera.

— Lo siento por no venir antes. — Hinata jugó con sus dedos. — Mi padre me castigó encerrándome en el complejo.

— ¿Por qué te castigó? — Preguntó Itachi con preocupación.

— Esto, por ser una vergüenza para el clan.

— ¿Acaso no sabe lo que hiciste en la guerra?

— Aún no, pedí que no lo dijeran.

— Que tonta. — Bufó Sasuke.

— Hinata-san, gracias por haber venido para asegurarse de nuestro estado.— Itachi cambió de tema, sospechaba por qué no lo había dicho y no quería hacerla recordar cosas dolorosas.

— No es nada, estaba preocupada, cuando Kiba y Shino me lo dijeron no pude creerlo. Su juicio será en dos días, haré todo lo posible para que salga libres.

— ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por nosotros? Ni que fuéramos tan cercanos.

— Bueno, ella e Itachi son muuuy cercanos, ¿Ya te dijo que vivieron juntos por cinco meses y él la entrenó? — Si Itachi hubiera tenido sus manos libre se hubiera golpeado la frente por lo que dijo Shisui.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cinco meses y no me buscaste? ¿Y para colmo entrenando con la Hyūga? ¿Por qué a ella si la entrenaste y conmigo solo lo hiciste dos veces?

— No es momento para hablar sobre eso, Sasuke.

— Nunca es momento. — Se quejó Sasuke con enojo.

El estómago de Itachi rugió llamando la atención de todos.

— Yo... terminaré de darles de comer. — Dijo Hinata un poco incómoda.

— Sasuke y yo ya comimos, solo falta Itachi.

— Les quitaré la camisa de fuerza.

— No, te puedes meter en problemas. — Dijo Itachi con un tono que no admitía réplicas.

— Eso dice, pero seguro quiere le dé de comer. — Susurró Shisui a Sasuke haciendo que este gruñera, Itachi e Hinata lograron escucharlo pero decidieron ignorar eso. El primero porque lo que dijo no se alejaba de la verdad y la segunda por vergüenza.

Limpió el rostro del pelinegro con la manga de su camisa e inició a darle de comer. Iba a darle el segundo bocado cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Tsunade.

— Cuando los guardias me lo dijeron no lo creía, nunca pensé que hicieras algo como eso — Tsunade le dio un apretón de hombros a Hinata cuando la tuvo cerca. — ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti! Así se hace, alguien debía ponerlos en su lugar, me alegra verte, sabía que eso de la enfermedad era una mentira de tu padre, tenemos solo dos días para evitar que ellos sean ejecutados.

— Eres la Hokage ¿Que no puedes ordenar que nos liberen y ya? — Preguntó Sasuke con fastidio.

— No es tan fácil, como Hokage tengo que poner a los aldeanos de primero y mejor no hables, que de los tres eres el que la tiene más difícil.

— ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlos? — Preguntó Hinata dejando a un lado la comida de Itachi.

— Lo primero es hacer que los idiotas de los consejeros digan la verdad, ellos tienen miedo de que Itachi les haga algo y por eso lo quieren muerto.

— La verdad no se debe saber, si se sabe el orgullo del clan Uchiha estaría arruinado. — Dijo Itachi.

— Ya pensé en eso, quiero que ellos digan que la misión que se te asignó fue infiltrarte en Akatsuki y ellos como prueba de lealtad te hicieron matar a tu clan, aceptaste pero sin matar a tu hermano alegando que alguien debía restaurar el clan.

— ¿Y Sasuke y Shisui?

— Shisui no hizo nada malo, solo que diga que tanta presión sobre él debido a las misiones lo hizo suicidarse y agrega todo lo que vivió, en cuanto a Sasuke lo justificaremos diciendo que era un niño lleno de venganza y que era demasiado influenciable, tiene de ventaja que mató a Deidara, se hizo cargo de Orochimaru y ayudó a detener la guerra, además de habernos liberados del Tsukuyomi Infinito.

— No hice nada de eso con buenos motivos.

— A nadie le importa, diremos que si y ya, y más te vale asentir a todo lo que se diga el día del juicio.

— Bien.

— Perfecto, el único problema que nos falta es hacer que Homura y Koharu se pongan de nuestra parte.

— ¿Si hablo con ellos y les digo que no planeando vengarme?

— No creo que funcione, tengo una mejor idea, no puede fallar y les aseguro que ni ellos se negarían. — La sonrisa de Shisui hizo que Hinata se pusiera nerviosa.

*

Hinata respiró profundo cinco veces hasta poder controlar su nervios, tocó la puerta donde Tsunade y los consejeros la estaban esperando para hablar. Cuando escuchó que le daban permiso de entrar la abrió y luego la cerró. Por un momento quiso salir corriendo, pero recordó a los Uchiha y los nervios se le fueron, de ella dependía que Itachi fuera liberado.

— Bu-buenos días. — Se regañó por haber tartamudeado.

— Buenos días Hinata, toma asiento. — Siguió la orden de Tsunade y se sentó junto a ella, si algo salía mal podía esconderse detrás de la rubia.

— Tengo curiosidad por saber el por qué la primogénita de Hiashi nos citó hoy. — Dijo Homura.

— Iré directo al grano. — Contó hasta cinco antes de volver hablar. — Estoy embarazada, Itachi es el padre.

El silencio se hizo presente en la sala, rezó a los Dioses y le pidió a Neji que la idea de Shisui funcionara.

— En nuestro tiempo juntos él me habló sobre la misión que le diera, les vengo a pedir que por favor no digan nada en su contra, Itachi no siente deseo alguno de venganza, él prometió que no haría nada, por nuestro bebé. — Luego de decir eso llevó una mano a su vientre como si en realidad estuviera embarazada.

— Nadie nos asegura nada, de cualquier manera, si estás embarazada de él también serás considerada traidora y dudo que tu clan acepte semejante vergüenza de buena gana. — Dijo Koharu.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo? — Preguntó Tsunade.

— Tres semanas.

— Espero que no estés pensando en aceptar esto, Tsunade. Esto causaría más problemas en la aldea y tu deber como Hokage es cuidar por el bienestar de todos.

— No necesito que me recuerdes mis deberes, Homura. — Dijo con enojo Tsunade.

Hinata se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa, decidió jugar su última carta.

— Si no ayudan a Itachi, me temo que nos veremos obligados a fugarnos de la aldea. — Alzó su mano derecha callándolos al ver que ambos ancianos iban a hablar. — No será difícil sacarlos de la aldea, no olviden que ellos son los de los ninjas más fuertes que ha tenido Konoha, además contamos con el apoyo de Naruto-kun, quien no dudará ni un momento en ayudarnos. Viviremos en la aldea del Sonido, ¿Se imaginan lo que podría pasar si el nuevo Dōjutsu está en manos de Orochimaru?

— ¿Nuevo Dōjutsu? — Preguntó Homura con curiosidad.

— Así es, el clan Hyūga y Uchiha nunca se han unido porque mi clan valora demasiado la pureza de sangre, ¿Imaginan lo poderoso que será mi... hijo con los genes de los dos clanes más fuertes de Konoha? Si no ayudan a Itachi ese poder estará en manos de Orochimaru, quien no hace mucho quiso destruir la aldea.

— ¿Que pasaría si aceptamos tus términos? — Preguntó Tsunade.

— Itachi y yo nos quedaríamos en Konoha, cuando Itachi salga libre el y yo informaremos a mi clan y luego nos ca-casaremos, nuestro hijo sería un ninja de Konoha al igual que el resto de la descendencia que tengamos.

— Serían buenas armas para Konoha. — Murmuró Koharu, a Hinata le molestó eso.

"¡Mi hijo con Itachi no será arma de nadie!" Pensó con molestia, luego notó lo que pensó y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Ella no iba a tener ningún hijo con Itachi.

Ambos ancianos guardaron silencio por unos minutos antes de compartir una mirada.

— ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?

Tsunade e Hinata salieron al mismo tiempo de la habitación luego de haber tenido una larga plática con los consejeros.

— Lo hiciste bien Hinata, pensé que te ibas a desmayar cuando preguntaron cuantos hijos planeaban tener tu e Itachi y donde celebrarían la boda y luna de miel. — Sonrió Tsunade, segundos después observó como la Hyūga se desmayaba.

Hinata recordó el beso sin poder evitarlo, le sumo matrimonio e hijos con Itachi, fue demasiado para ella, lo último que observó fue a Tsunade con una expresión de sorpresa.

Los días anteriores al juicio Hinata no pudo ir a visitar a los Uchiha debido a que habían reforzado la seguridad, aprovechó el tiempo libre para poner al tanto a Kiba y Shino de lo que había sucedido.

El juicio iba a ser en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, Kakashi habia dicho que sería mejor si fuera juicio público, así los aldeanos escucharían todo y dejarían de dudar en los Uchiha, a todos les pareció una buena idea.

Hinata contaba las horas y casi no había podido dormir y los consejeros habían estado teniendo reuniones con ellas para estar al tanto del embarazo, eso hacía que su estrés aumentara al doble, había estado evitando tener contacto con su padre, cosa que el ponía difícil pues últimamente parecía querer hablar con ella más seguido, incluso le había dicho que luego de que el juicio se diera entrenaran juntos.

Era extraño.

El día del juicio llegó, la gran parte de la población de la aldea se encontraba en uno de los campos de entrenamiento que había sido ambientado para eso, en la silla del juez se encontraba Tsunade y a su lado los dos consejeros. Los Uchiha se encontraban sentados al lado izquierdo, mientras que Shino, Kiba y Hinata al lado derecho, detrás de ellos estaban Naruto, Yamato y Kakashi que también hablarían a favor de ellos. En la parte del frente se encontraban todos los lideres de los clanes más importantes de Konoha junto con sus consejeros. Ino y Shikamaru se encontraban ahí pues luego de la muerte de sus padres ellos habían sido nombrados líderes de sus respectivos clanes.

— Bien, daremos inicio al juicio de los Uchiha, espero que todos sepan comportarse y que no deba recurrir a la fuerza para controlar la situación. — Dijo con tono amenazante. — Al finalizar el juicio se hará una votación para decidir el destino de ellos. El primero en ser juzgado será Shisui Uchiha, ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a los Uchihas quienes todavía seguían con sus ojos atados y con los ojos vendados.

— Yo estoy aquí solo porque conozco a Itachi y Sasuke, hazte amigo de Itachi decían, su hermanito es un ángel decían, no te causarán problemas decían. — Dijo soltando un suspiro, el Uchiha mayor debía admitir que esa situación le resultaba un poco graciosa e irónica, la aldea que tanto amaba lo estaba odiando en ese momento.

— No te hagas el inocente, todos te creíamos muerto, se dijo que te suicidaste ¿Cómo es posible que estuvieras todo este tiempo vivo y no contactaras con la aldea? — Preguntó el consejero del clan Nara.

— Orochimaru ese día planeaba robar unos pergaminos, me encontró el el río, me mantuvo cautivo mientras estaba en coma, cuando desperté me entregó a Pain, miembro de Akatsuki quien me mantuvo en una celda todo este tiempo, fue el mismo día de la guerra que Hinata e Itachi me encontraron.

— Lo que dice es cierto, fuimos a la ladea del sonido en busca de Orochimaru y nos dio su testimonio, los cuales fueron entregados a ustedes antes del inicio del juicio, de igual manera verificamos la celda donde él estuvo y todo lo que el dijo concuerda. También hay que tomar en cuenta de que a pesar de su estado él fue a la guerra y ayudó a la alianza, el detuvo a Obito y si no hubiera sido a causa del Zetsu negro gracias a él hubiéramos podido sellar a Madara. No olvidemos que antes de su supuesta muerte Shisui fue un verdadero Ninja de Konoha y en su tiempo fue conocido como el más peligroso, si las otras aldeas no nos atacaron luego de la muerte del cuarto Hokage fue gracias a él, siempre demostró lealtad hacia la aldea.

Casi todas las personas que estaban presente eran mayores y todos habían vivido esa época, y sabían que lo que dijo la Hokage era verdad, el pensamiento de la ejecución de Shisui estaba dejando la cabeza de muchos.

— Itachi Uchiha ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? — Preguntó Tsunade.

— Si. Traición a Konoha y por el asesinato de mi clan.

— Bien, antes que nada quiero dejar muy en claro lo siguiente, los que piensen que Itachi es un traidor y mató a su clan porque quiso están en un error. — Eso captó la atención de todos. — El mató a su clan y se unió a Akatsuki por una misión.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

— ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo espera que nos creamos eso? Nadie en su sano juicio lo haría. — Dijo Hiro, el consejero de Hiashi.

— Itachi, por favor di lo que sucedió. — Dijo Tsunade.

— Cuando tenía trece años fui nombrado ANBU, Danzo me dio la misión de infiltrarme a Akatsuki para mantenerlo informado cuando intenté unirme me pidieron una prueba de lealtad, el líder no creía que un ninja como yo odiara a su aldea, me dijo que matara a mi clan y me dejarían entrar. Regresé a Konoha con esas noticias, Danzo de inmediato me ordenó que los matara, los consejeros estaban con Danzo, sin embargo el tercer Hokage se opuso. Danzo me dijo que si yo no mataba a los Uchiha él junto con los ANBU de la raíz lo harían, mataría a Sasuke también y no pude permitir eso, hablé con el Hokage y obtuve su permiso, maté a mi clan con tal de salvar a Sasuke, cuando lo hice obtuve ayuda de un Uchiha que se hacía llamar a si mismo Madara, luego me enteré de que era Obito.

Los que conocían a Itachi, excepto Hinata y Shisui, se quedaron en una especie de trance al escucharlo hablar tanto, en especial las chicas. El Uchiha siempre había sido de pocas palabras.

— Eso es verdad, nostros le dimos esa orden. Itachi decidió proteger la aldea desde las sombras. — Dijo Homura.

— Toda la información que obtuvimos de Akatsuki fue gracias a él, si no nos hubiera advertido sobre Pain, sus planes y habilidades la aldea hubiera sufrido una destrucción mayor. — Dijo Koharu.

— ¡Si! Cuando Sasuke se unió a Akatsuki Obito nos contó todo eso y que se había unido por eso'dattebayo. Fue cuando me intentó secuestrar'dattebayo. — Naruto se cruzó de brazos y asintió cuando lo dijo.

— Así es, lo escuchamos todo por parte de él. — Dijo Yamato.

— No es difícil creer eso, pues antes de la matanza Itachi siempre fue un ninja entregado a Konoha, estuvimos en el mismo equipo y puedo asegurar que él haría lo que fuera por proteger la aldea. — Dijo Kakashi.

Los murmullos se volvieron a escuchar, nadie podía creer lo que estaban escuchando.

— Esuchamos que tu hermano te mató ¿Cómo explicas que estás vivo? — Preguntó Hiro.

— Luego de mi batalla con Sasuke los miembros de Akatsuki me dieron por muerto y me lanzaron al río donde Hinata-san me encontró y me curó, gracias a ella estoy vivo.

— Ella no sabía que no eras un traidor y te salvó ¿Cómo explicas eso Hinata? ¿Ayudando a un traidor? ¡Deberías ser considerada una traidora! Sigues siendo una inútil y dando vergüenza al clan. — Hiashi al escuchar lo que dijo Hiro puso su vista en su hija a la cual esperaba ver con la mirada gacha, sin embargo Hinata lo sorprendió observando a Hiro con la cabeza en alto y orgullo digno de un Hyūga.

— Hinata-san no sabia que era yo, mi rostro estaba con demasiada sangre y heridas como para saberlo, estaba sin mi capa de Akatsuki y hace mucho que dejé de usar el símbolo de mi clan. Cuando notó que era yo la amenacé con matarla si no me ponía en contacto con la Hokage. — Dijo Itachi con su típico de voz calmada, sin embargo por dentro estaba enojado por la manera en la que le habló a Hinata.

— Hinata a pesar de no haber estudiado para ser ninja-médico logró salvar a Itachi quien tenía más probabilidades de morir que de revivir, completó dos misiones rango S, sus ungüentos fueron de gran ayuda en la guerra, ha demostrado un gran control de chakra, fue alagada por mi abuelo, el primer Hokage, cuando llegó a la guerra fue de mucha ayuda a la hora de destruir el árbol, es la invocadora de los tigres blancos y gracias a eso nadie murió y recuperaron su energía, destruyó casi por completo una estatua que absorbía chakra y ayudó a hacer un portal para traer al equipo siete de regreso, si eso es ser inútil ¿Que será usted? — Tsunade había estado esperando el momento para poder restregarle eso en la cara a los odiosos Hyūga, puso su vista en Hiashi y se sorprendió al ver un brillo de orgullo en su mirada. Debido a eso no sonrió, ella quería una expresión de sorpresa.

La mayoría de los presentes se sorprendieron antes eso y dirigieron su vista a Hinata, quien se encontraba un tanto avergonzada por las palabras de la Hokage.

— ¿Por qué no regresaste a la aldea cuando estuviste bien? — Preguntó el líder del clan Aburame.

— Nadie, en especial Akatsuki debía saber que seguía vivo, pues ya sospechaban de que era un espía doble, si regresaba a Konoha cambiarían todos sus planes y mi esfuerzo todos esos años no habría servido.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que Akatsuki no influyó en ti y ahora odias la aldea por que por la aldea mataste a tu clan? — Preguntó Hiro al salir del shock.

— Hinta, Shino, Kiba ¿Mientras estuvieron con Itachi notaron algún comportamiento raro en él? Como de deseos de venganza. — Preguntó Tsunade.

— No, nunca dijo nada en contra de la aldea, siempre se comportó como un camarada. — Dijo Shino.

— El único comportamiento raro que tenía es que sonreía cuando decíamos que la aldea estaba bien y en paz, que Itachi sonría es raro ¡Muy raro! — Dijo Kiba exagerando las cosas por el bien de Itachi. — Cuando dijimos que sentimos la presencia de Orochimaru él, Shino y yo por sugerencia de él fuimos a buscarlo y gracias a ellos nos enteramos de Kabuto uniéndose a los Akatsuki.

— Nunca lo tuvo, incluso cuando se enteró de que Sasuke planeaba atacar Konoha dijo que él lucharía con su hermano para proteger la aldea y lo haría recapacitar. — Dijo Hinata nerviosa por tantas miradas sobre ella.

— Ahí tienen la prueba, no sé que más quieren. No olvidemos el gran ninja que fue Itachi, a la edad que se graduó y todos sus logros, siempre tuvo lealtad hacia la aldea. Ayudó a detener el Edo Tensei, si no hubiese sido por él las muertes hubiera sido mayores, derrotó a Madara, fue de vital importancia en la guerra, fue de mucha ayuda a la hora de destruir el árbol y de igual manera ayudó con el portal, el primer Hokage dijo que Itachi era un mejor ninja que él y el tercero dijo que Itachi desde muy pequeño ya pensaba como un Hokage. Ninguno de ustedes hubiera hecho lo que él hizo por la aldea.

Tsunade al notar el silencio de todos y sus miradas decidió seguir hablando.

— Ya saben todo lo que pasó, no hay ninguna duda de que es verdad, seguiremos. Sasuke Uchiha ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

— Si.

— ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?

— Tch. Me fui de la aldea porque odiaba tanto a Itachi por matar al clan que quería hacerme más fuerte y Orochimaru me dio la fuerza que no me daba Kakashi, así que me fui, todo lo que hice fue por venganza. Cuando me enteré de la verdad sentí odio por Konoha, pero luego de hablar con los cuatro Hokages cambié de opinión y entendí por qué Itachi lo hizo, así que me uní a la guerra y ayudé. — Sasuke hizo todo su esfuerzo por decir lo que le habían dicho que dijera.

— No quiero excusarlo pero creo que la gran mayoría debería de entenderlo, todos nos hemos sentido dominados por la venganza más de una vez, sus motivos eran muy fuertes, su hermano mayor asesinó a su clan y luego huyó, luego se enteró de que mató a su hermano el cual había hecho de todo por protegerlo, si lo piensan con la cabeza fría es algo que cualquiera haría si no tiene a alguien que lo guíe ni se deja guiar porque el dolor no lo dejar. Ayudó en la guerra y gracias a él los anteriores Hokages ayudaron, junto con Naruto detuvo a Kaguya, si no fuera por él y Naruto no estuviéramos acá en este momento. — Dijo Tsunade, al notar la mirada de todos se felicitó por ser tan convincente, ya los tenía.

— Sasuke ¿Te arrepientes de todo lo que hiciste? — Preguntó Shikamaru.

— Lo hago. — Dijo y todos notaron la sinceridad de sus palabras. Cuando Sasuke dijo eso pensó en que se arrepentía de haber intentado matar a Itachi y haberlo odiado, no las otras cosas, si no fuera por Itachi hubiera dejado que la aldea se quemara con las llamas de Amaterasu.

— Busqué en las mentes de los tres y lo que dicen es totalmente cierto. — Dijo Ino.

— Bien, daremos como finalizado la primera parte, luego de un descanso de diez minutos nos reuniremos para hacerles saber la decisión.

Nadie a parte de los líderes de los clanes, los consejeros y la Hokage se movieron de sus asientos.

Los diez minutos pasaron demasiado lentos para todos, Hinata jugaba con sus dedos con nerviosismo, su labio estaba a punto de sangrar de lo mucho que lo estaba mordiendo, ella junto con Kiba, Shino y Naruto tenían un plan por si los enviaban a ejecutar, todos huirían a la aldea del sonido.

— Los nervios le hacen daño al bebé. — Dijo Kiba con diversión, ella se sonrojó y le sonrió agradecida ante el intento de calmarla.

— Las decisiones han sido tomadas. Shisui Uchiha, inocente. ¿Alguien se opone?

Solo cinco manos de la población de Konoha fueron levantadas, los cinco eran chicos a los cuales sus novias dejaron hace años por Shisui.

— No son lo suficiente como para tomarlos en cuenta. Uchiha Itachi, inocente. — Hinata nunca se había sentido tan aliviada en toda su vida, algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. — ¿Alguien se opone? — Ninguna mano se levantó, Itachi se había ganado el respeto y admiración de los presentes. — Sasuke Uchiha, culpable

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero si el teme ayudó con Kaguya'dattebayo!

— Naruto, cállate y déjame terminar. Se ha encontrado culpable, sin embargo será puesto en libertad con vigilancia de dos años para probar su inocencia.

— Aaah, bueno ¡Yo seré el que lo vigile'dattebayo!

— ¿Cuándo me voy a mi celda? — Preguntó Sasuke.

— ¿Eh? Nada de eso, no despegaré mi vista de ti'dattebayo.

— Insisto ¿Cuándo me voy a mi celda?

Tsunade se frotó la sien para evitar golpearlos.

— ¿Alguien se opone? — Un poco menos de la mitad levantaron sus manos. — Es menos de la mitad, no son suficientes para tomarlos en cuenta. Muy bien, pueden liberarlos.

Los dos guardias se acercaron a ellos a regañadientes, ninguno necesitó ayuda, se deshicieron de la camisa de fuerza con la técnica de remplazo y luego quitaron sus vendas. A ninguno le quedó alguna duda, esos Uchiha estaban en un nivel diferente.

Itachi buscó con la mirada a Hinata y sintió que su corazón daba un salto al ver la hermosa sonrisa que le estaba dedicando.

— El juicio a finalizado, aprovecho la reunión para avisar que dimitiré a mi puesto de Hokage. — Las exclamaciones de sorpresa y pesar no se hicieron esperar. — Me dedicaré a crear una academia de ninjas-médicos, Kakashi, me gustaría que fueras mi sucesor.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué Kakashi sensei'dattebayo? ¡Debías decir mi nombre abuela Tsunade!

— Cállate Naruto.

— Es un honor Hokage-sama, sin embargo creo que hay alguien mucho mejor que yo para ese puesto.

— Si, acepto, gracias Kakashi-sensei por confiarme el puesto'dattebayo.

— No me refería a ti, hablo de Itachi.

*

Hinata alzó su mano por quinta vez en un intento de tocar la puerta, luego del juicio y el anuncio de Hokage los Uchiha habían sido trasladados a habitaciones diferentes en la torre de la Hokage para que pudieran dormir. Tsunade le había dicho donde estaba Itachi, Kiba le guiñó el ojo antes de prácticamente empujarla al lugar.

¿Le molestaría que lo fuera a visitar? ¿Ahora que ya estaba en la aldea aún quería seguir relacionándose con ella? ¿Estaría cansado y solo lo llegaría a molestar?

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Itachi con una leve sonrisa.

— Sabía que el aire lleno de pesimismo vendría de ti, pensé que no vendrías.

Hinata no resistió a sus impulsó y se lanzó a él dándole un abrazo. Itachi al principio se sorprendió por el acto pero no dudó en corresponder a la muestra de afecto.

— Estoy tan feliz de que todo haya salido bien. — Dijo Hinata contra el pecho de Itachi, su rostro estaba rojo por su atrevimiento de abrazarlo.

— Lamento haberte preocupado. — Itachi bajó su rostro hasta la altura del cabello de Hinata e inhaló el olor a lilas que tanto le gustaba, no fue hasta que sintió que se destensó que pensó en lo mucho que había querido tenerla cerca.

Hinata se separó un poco de él para así poder mirarlo a los ojos.

— Felicidades por el puesto de Hokage, lo mereces. — Sonrió ampliamente.

El tiempo en prisión lo había utilizado para pensar en sus sentimientos y había hablado un poco con Shisui sin que Sasuke lo notara, tenía dudas sobre sus sentimientos por Hinata pues nunca había experimentado algo así, pero al ver la sonrisa de ella y el brillo de sus ojos a Itachi no le quedo duda, se había enamorado de Hinata.

— Gracias, no lo esperaba, fue una gran sorpresa, para ser sincero estoy feliz y asustado por eso. — Estando con ella nunca se le dificultaba hablar de como se sentía.

— Sería extraño que no lo estuvieras, al principio puede ser difícil, pues algunas personas aún no confían del todo en ti, pero sé que serás capaz de hacerlo, a-adema si tu quieres yo estaré siempre a tu lado pa-para apoyarte. — Dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Me sentiría muy triste si eso no fuera así.

Ambos se sonrieron y recordaron el beso ¿Sería buen momento para hablar de eso? Itachi pensó que necesitaba hablar con Shisui antes de decirle a Hinata que se había enamorado de ella, nunca lo había hecho y necesitaba que alguien le dijera como hacerlo.

El Uchiha llevó una mano a la mejilla de ella y la acarició con su pulgar, notaba la tristeza reflejada en el fondo de su mirada.

— No había tenido la oportunidad de decirlo, pero lo siento mucho por lo que pasó con tu primo.

Hinata no había llorado desde que Naruto se lo dijo, pensaba que llorar significaría que era verdad y ella no quería creerlo, sin embargo las palabras sinceras de Itachi y su tacto la quebraron.

Las lágrimas y los sollozos se escuchaban en la habitación, Itachi sin separarse de ella cerró la puerta para evitar miradas curiosas, no le importó que no fuera adecuado que estuvieran solos y encerrados, en ese momento solo importaba reconfortar a Hinata e intentar aliviar su dolor.

— Él nunca volverá, no podré decirle que me volví un poco más fuerte. — Gimió entre lágrimas abrazándose más a Itachi.

Él acarició la cabeza de ella con suavidad.

— Estoy seguro que desde dónde el está, te cuida y siente orgullo por todo lo que has hecho.

Las lágrimas de Hinata dejaron de caer dos horas después cuando se quedó dormida, Itachi no quería dejarla ir, pero sabía que podía meterse en problemas si alguien se enteraba de que había dormido en su habitación, se separó de ella e hizo un clon al cual envió a buscar a Shino y Kiba.

Los dos chicos no tardaron mucho en aparecer, les explicó lo que pasó y luego Kiba la acomodó sobre Akamaru para llevarla a su casa.

— Itachi, no lastimes a Hinata. — Dijo Kiba.

— ¿Lastimarla?

— Si, ella puede que se sienta atraída por ti, cuando la rechaces por favor se amable, ya ha sufrido mucho por amor.

— ¿Rechazarla?

— Kiba, no creo que a Hinata le guste que hables de esto.

— No importa si no le gusta, es como mi hermana y no quiero que sufra más.

— No estoy entendiendo. — Dijo Itachi un tanto confundido.

— Puede que le gustes a Hinata y puede que se te confiese, así que cuando lo haga se amable con ella para rechazarla.

— Si Hinata-san hace eso no la rechazaría, aceptaría de manera feliz sus sentimientos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tu...?

— Nos vamos. — Shino tomó a Kiba por el cuello de su camisa lo arrastró fuera de la habitación.

— ¡Ey! Yo quería saber más.

— No te metas donde no te llaman.

Itachi se quedó pensativo, solo había pensado en sus sentimientos y no en los de Hinata, el podría ser rechazado y su amistad se vería dañada.

El pensar en lo que Kiba dijo fuera verdad lo hizo dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro y sin pesadillas.

Tres días pasaron sin que Hinata e Itachi hablaran, el pelinegro estaba demasiado ocupado con los preparativos de su nombramiento como Hokage.

Hinata estaba emocionada, ese sería el día que nombrarían al Uchiha como el sexto Hokage de Konoha, ella quería estar en primera fila cuando eso sucediera, decidió salir a la tienda para comprar ingredientes y prepararla dangos como regalo por ser el nuevo Hokage.

— Hola Hinata. — La oji-perla arrugó su entrecejo al notar a TenTen con ojeras y sin su habitual carácter, parecía un fantasma.

— TenTen-san ¿Sucede algo malo? — Preguntó con preocupación.

— Yo quiero hablar contigo. Es con urgencia.

— Claro, ¿Vamos por un café?

— Preferiría que fuera en un lugar privado.

Las dos chicas caminaron hacia los campos de entrenamiento en silencio, la preocupación de Hinata crecía cada vez más.

— Yo, Hinata, estoy embarazada. — La castaña sollozó. — Fue en una misión sin Lee, las hormonas nos hicieron actuar, Neji es el padre.

Ambas chicas se abrazaron y lloraron por horas, las dos tenían el mismo pensamiento, Neji murió sin saber que tendría un hijo, un niño nacería sin tener un padre, la manera de reaccionar del clan. Esa mañana compartieron el dolor por la muerte de Neji, ambas entendían muy bien lo que se sentía, pues lo habían amado, aunque de distintas maneras.

— No te preocupes por ti y tu hijo, yo me encargaré de que nada malo les pase. — Hinata se esforzó por darle una sonrisa a TenTen, sin embargo no pudo y la castaña lo entendió.

— Gracias. — La futura madre tomó la mano de Hinata. — Neji me comentó lo orgulloso que estaba de ti por los entrenamientos de esos últimos dos días, murió con una sonrisa y siendo libre.

La lagrimas volvieron a los ojos de las chicas.

Cuando el sol se ocultó ambas se despidieron, pasaron todo el día hablando de Neji y llorando, había sido bastante liberador hacerlo, el dolor había disminuido un poco.

No quería a su casa, así que caminó hacia el parque, el cual estaba iluminado por faroles, necesitaba hablar con su padre, pediría volver a luchar con Hanabi para recuperar su puesto de heredera, era su única forma de proteger a TenTen y su hijo, lo haría por Neji.

Diez minutos le tomó sentir la fuerza para hablar con su progenitor, se levantó con decisión y caminó hacia la salida del parque, solo pudo dar cinco pasos antes de que alguien la tomara por el hombro.

Conocía la presencia, así que no se sobresaltó, se giró y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Itachi, quien sintió preocupación al ver los hinchados y rojos que estaban los ojos de la chica.

— He estado buscándote, me preocupe cuando no te vi en la toma de posesión.

Hinata abrió los ojos bastante grande y se llevó una mano a la frente, luego hizo una reverencia.

— ¡Lo siento tanto! Yo, hasta iba a preparar dango, pero TenTen, no pude, ella llegó, y se me fue el tiempo, soy una mala persona, lo siento, lo olvidé, me perdí un momento importante. — Hinata ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

— No te preocupes por eso, lamento decirlo, pero tu aspecto no es el mejor ¿Sucedió algo malo?

Los labios de Hinata temblaron.

— TenTen está embarazada de Neji-niisan, será madre soltera, el pequeño no podrá crecer con padre, el clan seguramente se lo quitará y lo marcarán y yo-yo-yo. — Hinata no pudo seguir hablando, pues el dolor se lo impidió.

Esa fue otra noche en la que Hinata lloró en brazos de Itachi y se quedó dormida. La tomó con delicadeza con sus brazos y caminó al complejo Hyūga, cuando tocó la puerta no esperaba que fuera Hiashi quien le abriera, el hombre se mostró sorprendido ante lo que vio.

— Lamento las molestias que mi hija le haya causado, Hokage-sama. — Se disculpó el patriarca luego de haber acostado a Hinata en el sofá.

— No es ninguna molestia, además quería hablar de algo con usted.

Eso llamó la atención del líder del clan.

Hinata despertó al día siguiente con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y ojos, los abrió de a poco intentando acostumbrarse a la claridad, no tardó mucho es percatarse de que estaba en el sofá de su casa cubierta por una manta.

— Hinata.

Su cuerpo se paralizó al escuchar la voz de su padre, se puso de pie de manera rápida y se giró para así poder verlo, se encontraba a pocos metros de ella.

— Ayer el Hokage te trajo a casa.

— La-lamento causar molestias, no-no volverá a pasar.

— Eso espero, habló conmigo, no tienes por qué preocuparte por el hijo de Neji y la chica, no les haremos nada y espero que en unos años tu seas la líder del clan para que sea tu turno de protegerlos.

— ¿Cómo? — Hinata parpadeó confundida. Hiashi soltó un suspiro y se acercó más a su hija.

— La muerte de Neji fue un gran golpe para todos, saber que está muerto me hizo pensar que pudiste ser tu o incluso Hanabi, eso me hizo darme cuenta de mi error, tengo culpa por haberle dado tal responsabilidad, me disculpo por haberte culpado de su muerte y haber sido tan mal padre todo estos años, mi manera de intentar hacerte fuerte no fue la mejor y ahora me doy cuenta de ello. Aunque no lo merezca me gustaría recibir tu perdón por todo el dolor que te causé.

Hinata se encontraba en estado de aturdimiento, lo que decía su padre era confuso, le resultaba extraño que su sueño se estuviera convirtiendo realidad, su padre nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, sin embargo se estaba esforzando para pedirle disculpas, parpadeó varias veces para contener sus lágrimas.

— Ya-ya tienes mi perdón.

Hiashi se acercó a ella y colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de ella.

— Estoy orgulloso de ti, más que por tus logros en la guerra lo estoy por tu gran fuerza interior. Ve a tomar un baño, tienes una cita en la oficina del Hokage a las diez.

Una hora después Hinata se encontraba nerviosa tocando la puerta de la oficina de Itachi, su corazón saltó cuando escuchó su voz diciéndole que entrara.

Apenas cerró la puerta hizo una reverencia bastante exagerada.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! Te he causado muchas molestias. — Se acercó al escritorio y dejo sobre este la caja de dangos que había preparado de manera rápida. — Son un regalo por haber sido nombrado Hokage y también como disculpas, en realidad lo siento mucho, Ita... Hokage-sama.

— Me alegra ver que ya estás mejor. — A pesar de estar aliviado porque ella tuviera un mejor humor y aspecto arrugó su entrecejo, no le gustaba ser llamado Hokage-sama por Hinata, quería que lo llamara por su nombre como siempre. — Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, no hay necesidad de tanto formalismo.

Hinata no tuvo la oportunidad de responder pues la puerta fue abierta dando paso a Naruto y Sasuke.

— ¡Itachi-niisan!

— Tch, que no le digas así a nii-san es Hokage-sama para ti. — Dijo Sasuke a Naruto enojado.

— Ita-kage-niisan-sama'dattebayo.

— Si no le dejas de decir nii-san te juro que te meto un chidori por ...

— Me alegra verlos chicos. — Interrumpió Itachi antes de que Sasuke terminara esa frase. — Sasuke, cuida tu lenguaje, estás frente a una señorita.

— Es solo la Hyūga, ¿Para que nos mandaste a llamar?

— Tengo una misión para ustedes tres.

— ¡Genial'dattebayo! ¿Cuál es? ¿Una rango S?

— Es rango A, quiero mejorar la relación de Konoha con las otras aldeas, su misión será recorrer el país del fuego y países vecinos, ayudarán a las aldeas que quedaron debastadas por la guerra.

— Me niego. — Dijo Sasuke.

— No puedes, necesitas limpiar tu nombre y el apellido Uchiha y eres al único a quien puedo confiar eso. — Eso bastó para que Sasuke se callara. — Naruto, tu serás el próximo Hokage, de eso no hay duda, necesitas aprender sobre las relaciones con las aldeas y países. — Naruto casi llora de la emoción al escucharlo. — Hinata-san, tu serás la persona perfecta para mantener a estos dos bajo control. — Hinata asintió no muy segura. — Bien, eso era todo partirán mañana por la mañana, pueden retirarse, menos Hinata-san, necesito hablar con ella sobre otro tema.

— Para ella si tienes tiempo para hablar. — Murmuró Sasuke con enojo antes de salir seguido por Naruto. Eso hizo que Hinata arrugara su entrecejo.

— Aún no hablas con Sasuke-kun ¿No?

— No, no he tenido el valor, no sé cómo hacerlo.

— Un abrazo y un lo siento serán suficientes.

— Tienes razón.

— Bien, iré a llamar a Sasuke-kun, necesitan hablar.

— Pero... — Itachi observó como Hinata salía de la habitación, él iba a decirle que ella le gustaba antes de que se fuera de misión. Había creado esa misión para que Hinata dejara los recuerdos dolorosos de Neji, para que Sasuke observara la vida de una nueva forma y para que Naruto madurara un poco al conocer más personas y problemas diferentes.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Preguntó Sasuke de brazos cruzados cuando entró por la puerta.

Itachi se levantó, tenía miedo de que Sasuke lo odiara, estaba siendo un cobarde al huir de la respuesta de su hermano. Cuando estuvo frente a él utilizó sus dedos para darle un pequeño golpe en la frente y luego lo abrazó.

— Lo siento por todo Sasuke, no importa si no me perdonas, yo siempre te querré.

Los ojos de Sasuke se pusieron llorosos.

— Yo ya te perdoné.

Ese día ambos hermanos iniciaron a tener la carga más ligera sobre sus hombros.

Hinata habló con su padre sobre la misión y se sorprendió al escuchar que él ya sabía, pues Itachi se lo había contado todo. Aprovechó su última noche para pasarlo con Hanabi, Shino y Kiba, pues no los vería en mucho tiempo, la tarde la utilizó para hablar un poco con Ino y luego con TenTen quien ya tenía un mejor aspecto.

Antes de dormirse se pudo a pensar en todo lo que había pasado esos meses, su vida había tenido un cambio radical desde que salvó a Itachi. Pensar en él la hizo sonreír, rió como una adolescente enamorada al recordar el beso.

¿Podría ser que se había enamorado de Itachi? La respuesta llegó rápido a su mente, sí, se había enamorado de él en tan solo cinco meses, le parecía algo irreal e ilógico, nadie se enamora en tan corto tiempo ¿O si?

Decidió que no le diría nada, estaba segura de que él no sentía nada por ella y prefería estar como una amiga a su lado que verse envuelta en una situación incómoda por haberse confesado y haber sido rechazada.

Se sintió triste al pensar en eso, agitó su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, mañana partiría a una misión y necesitaba estar enfocada.

Naruto, Sasuke, Shisui, Hinata e Itachi se encontraban en la entrada de Konoha, los tres más jóvenes partirían dentro de poco.

— Les deseo suerte. — Dijo Itachi, se acercó a Sasuke y golpeó su frente como siempre lo hacía. — No te metas en problemas, no molestes a Hinata-san y no discutas con Naruto.

— Si, si.

Luego Itachi se acercó a Hinata y de igual manera golpeó su frente con dos de sus dedos. Abrió la boca pero las palabras no salieron, se arrepintió de haberle asignado esa misión, no la vería en mucho tiempo, estaba a punto de tomarla en sus brazos, decirle que la amaba y llevársela a la torre del Hokage para que pudieran pasar tiempo juntos y a solas.

— ¡Yo también quiero'dattebayo! Se ve genial eso de los dos dedos.

— Ni lo sueñes, nos vamos. — Sasuke agarró a Naruto por el cuello y lo arrastró fuera del portón.

— Me-me tengo que ir. — Dijo Hinata con pesar en su voz.

— Cuídate, cuando regreses tengo algo importante que decirte, espera por mi.

— Está bien. — Dijo Hinata sin entenderlo mucho, las voces de Sasuke y Naruto se escuchaban cada vez más lejos, Hinata respiró hondo y se puso de puntillas y besó la mejilla de Itachi de manera rápida. — Ha-asta luego Shisui, Itachi-san. — Corrió lo más rápido que pudo con su rostro rojo, no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. La sonrisa de Itachi era la más grande que Shisui había visto.

— Eres lenta, mas te vale seguirnos el paso o te dejamos atrás. — Dijo Sasuke cuando ella llegó.

— Lo siento.

— No le hagas caso al teme'dattebayo.

Los tres caminaron en silencio, no irían con prisa pues tenían tiempo de sobra.

— Oye Hyūga.

— ¿Si?

— Gracias por salvar a Itachi. — Dijo Sasuke con dificultad, ella sonrió.

Tal vez esos dos años explorando el mundo serían interesantes.

*

Una semana había pasado desde que Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke habían salido de misión. Itachi cada vez más extrañaba a Hinata. En la oficina del Hokage se encontraban Shino, Kiba, Kakashi y Shisui.

— ¡Lo tengo! — Exclamó Kiba con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

— ¿Que cosa? — Preguntó Shisui dejando de jugar con un lápiz.

— Itachi-kage...

— Hokage-sama. — Corrigió Shino.

— Envió a Hinata con Naruto para que se diera cuenta de que ya no le gusta y está enamorada de él y a Sasuke para que siempre lo recuerde a él. Eres un genio.

— Esa es la teoría más decente que has dicho. — Dijo Kakashi con la vista en su libro.

La pluma que Itachi sostenía dejó de moverse y se quedó quieto por varios segundos.

— Lo olvidaste ¿No? — Shisui supiró, Itachi era demasiado bueno para unas cosas, pero para otras era un desastre.

— ¿Es demasiado tarde como para cancelar la misión?

Los hombres en la habitación se miraron sin poder creerlo.

Itachi quiso golpearse, si Hinata y Naruto se casaban en un futuro toda la culpa sería de él.

Se dijo que debía de tener fé en el destino, estaba seguro de que sus lazos con Hinata eran fuertes y ni el tiempo podría cortarlos, la próxima vez que la viera se confesaría sin dudar.

Decidió pensar en algo mejor que ella casándose con Naruto ¿Qué nombre le pondrían a sus hijos cuando se casaran?

FIN

 **¡Hola!**

 **Gracias por haber seguido la historia hasta el final, y si, es mentira fdjsmafisd siempre quise hacer eso lo siento *corazón* también me disculpo por actualizar a estas horas, pero hoy fue el cumpleaños de una de mis mejores amigas y no me dio tiempo hasta ahorita ;-;**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, este es el capítulo con el que más insatisfecha me siento lo edité como cinco veces, ojalá no les parezca tan del asco, lamento si hay faltas de ortografía.**

 **Este Martes se me hará imposible actualizar nuevamente, esta semana también será difícil pero ya después de eso las actualizaciones seguirán normales. Gracias por esperar 3**

 **Los one-shot los publicaré el próximo Sábado junto con el capítulo *corazón***

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 ***sección de reviews***

jhossietaisho: SasuHina, la otra OTP *corazón* Tendrás tu SasuHina sin falta, gracias por seguirla fielmente, lo tendrás, lo tendrás ¡Gracias por tu Review!

celuaso: Me alegra que te gustara *corazón* gracias por esperar, si, si ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

ItaSasuHinaNaru: Shisui lo es, es de mis personajes favoritos no pude matarlo en este fic ssddak Sasuke no es Sasuke si no es un emo vengador [?] mE alegra que te haya gustado *corazón* gracias por esperar y no tendrás que esperar mucho para que eso suceda dmasd ¡Muchas gracias por tu Review! Pdta: ShisuixHinata es bello, (la shippeo con todos xD) Justo me diste una idea con eso de las personalidades que dijiste, tendrás tu escena apasionada, si, si, intentaré hacer el lemon pero desde ya aviso que no soy buena con eso :-: no estás exigiendo, no te preocupes *corazón* ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

HinaU: Me alegra de que te haya encantado *corazón* ¿Verdad que sí? sakdjds los amo juntos ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

onlyalexis: ¡Gracias! *corazón* Es buena señal, aunque creo que tu vista no lo verá como buena[?] No hay problema, tendrás tu ItaHina, si, si. ¡Gracias por tu review!

Lily jackson 1313: Es mi primera vez contestando un review tuyo[?] Me alegra saber que te está gustando *corazón* únete al lado oscuro, ven al lado ItaHinaShipper [?] Gracias, espero que te siga gustando como la desarrollo, ellos dos se complementan de esa manera, si, si. Pensé que tal vez parecería algo exagerado incluirlo pero me alegra que su aparición haya sido bien recibida *corazón* Nadie le toca un pelito a Sasuke frente a Itachi y sale ileso[?] Jajaja, me gustó escribir eso, el Sasuke de niño aún vive en él [?] La Queen Hinata [?] Dejé sus lindas cabecitas intactas y seguirán así hasta el final dsaoasd ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

alejamoya06: Me alegra eso *corazón* ¡Lo seguiré pronto! Ya luego podrán estar tranquilos en su nube de amor, si, sí. Igual espero lo mismo ¡Saludos! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

Rosen: ¡Hola! Me alegra que haya sido agradable *corazón* Es que son demasiado sexys para vivir[?] ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

Komorebi-chama: También es de mis personajes favoritos y simplemente no pude matarlo, ellos dos son tan lindos juntos, en los próximos capítulos te dará más diabetes[?] Me alegra que te haya agradado *corazón* fue un poco difícil recrearla sin salirme mucho de lo cannon, dsmoaids a mi igual no me tiene conforme, casi lloro mientras lo escribía pero era necesario para la trama (más adelante lo entenderán) recuerdo que tardé dos días en escribir ese capítulo sin decidirme si lo mataba o no. Itachi es todo un badass, casualmente leí eso cuando escribí la escena, hubiera preferido una trama fea pero un Itachi vivo *corazón roto* En serio me alegra mucho escuchar eso, gracias. ¡Un abrazo! Nos vemos (ojalá que no) ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

le da lob a sus lectores*


End file.
